黒光 BLACKLIGHT: Un relato del Lado Oscuro
by SanNanKnight
Summary: La galaxia ya no es el lugar que conocemos. Años después de la destrucción del Imperio Galactico, en su cadáver putrefacto se mueven poderes y gestan conflictos que no se comparan con las grandes batallas de antaño. En medio de tal mediocridad y tedio, aparece un milagro, uno perverso y terrible. Una estrella oscura con la forma de una mujer.
1. El Cantar de una Estrella Oscura

**黒光** **/ BLACKLIGHT**

 **-Un relato del Lado Oscuro-**

 **1**

 **El cantar de una estrella oscura**

Existen todo tipo de estrellas en el universo, tal como todo tipo de personas habitan la galaxia.

Algunas estrellas brillan mucho y se queman pronto. Otras son más frías, duran más, pero prestan menos luz, son menos vistosas y pasan desapercibidas a la gran mayoría de los observadores.

Algunas estrellas desparecen del mapa dejando como recuerdo un estallido luminoso y colorido que refulge con la luz de toda una galaxia. Algunas otras, se transforman en oscuras singularidades, terribles y acechantes, devorando luz y vida en lugar de prodigarla.

Algunas estrellas evaden para siempre los sueños anhelantes de los hombres ruines y algunas otras duermen apacibles en el corazón de doncellas con ojos de luna y cabello como las nubes de polvo cósmico.

Yo conocí a una de esas estrellas, no era una gigante roja ni una amarilla enana. Esta estrella tenia forma de una mujer y en sus ojos revelaba el fulgor asesino de un quasar enfurecido.

Descendió en una nave un día al sistema Menroid, que para entonces ya parecía más una enorme bola de basura espacial que el fértil centro de comercio que fuera en los años que el Imperio Galáctico era sólido y estaba floreciendo.

Menroid se encuentra en uno de los brazos de la galaxia, lo suficientemente cerca del núcleo como para estar en una ruta de comercio segura, lo suficientemente lejos como para necesitar convertirse en una especie de centro neural auxiliar, paso obligado para los viajeros y comerciantes que no pudieran lograr su camino hasta Courossant.

La mujer de la que te hablo llegó a aquel desolado lugar en un barquero comercial común y corriente. Pero ella no era mercante ni venia en busca de material para manufactura. Su mercancía era la muerte y su materia prima, al Fuerza, aquella que mana poderosa desde el Lado Oscuro.

Menroid no era para nada un lugar seguro. El comercio que ahí se daba entonces era más tráfico que otra cosa y los que habitaban el planeta eran más maleantes que comerciantes.

¿Cómo hace una bella mujer para entrar y salir de Menroid sin peligrar?

No lo hacen. Aun para expertos pilotos o combatientes veteranos es sentencia de muerte. Pero cuando tienes dentro de tu arsenal el poder de la estrella de la que te hablo, comienzas a pensar a otro nivel.

Si vieras sus ojos sabrías de lo que te hablo. Todo en ella era letal, pero de sus ojos parecía manar un poder descomunal y aterrador, tanto así que casi nadie era lo suficientemente poderoso o estúpido como para hacerle encender su sable. Oh no. ¿Has oído hablar de los Jedi? ¿Esos payasos en túnica que según cuenta la leyenda usaban el poder de la Fuerza para manipular las mentes débiles a su alrededor?

Esta mujer hacia algo así, pero mucho más potente y efectivo. Su capacidad de influenciar su entorno era tal que si lo deseaba podía pasar desapercibida completamente, no porque se ocultara, sino porque forzaba las mentes de las creaturas que la veían a olvidarla. Nadie podía fijarse en ella, nadie podía notarla. Quien caía bajo su poder era cognitivamente incapaz de mirarla, fijar su atención en ella y recordarla. Es por eso que dudo que hayas escuchado hablar de ella antes, porque nadie recuerda jamás haberla visto. De esa manera podía reservarse su habilidad para matar para los verdaderos objetivos importantes.

Y vaya que era buena para eso.

De poder recordarla, quienes la miraran la identificarían como una fluida sombra negra. Su cuerpo hermoso cubierto por completo con atuendo negro como la profundidad del espacio sin estrellas se movía con la gracia misteriosa de las ondas gravitacionales que genera la danza mortal de dos agujeros negros en sádica pugna por devorarse el uno al otro. Su cabello igualmente negrísimo, era largo, ondulado y brillante. Sus labios resaltaban de su piel morena pintados del más vivo carmesí competían con el fulgor asesino de su sable cuando lo encendía. Con el rostro cubierto bajo la capucha, parecía solo una silueta oscura, más densa que las sombras que se esconden en el lado oculto de una luna.

Existen cuerpos en el espacio que no podemos ver, medir o distinguir directamente, sino que estudiamos y comprendemos a través de los estragos que causan en cuerpos cercanos. Lo mismo pasa con esta mujer y para entender el alcance de su poder te contaré un poco sobre una de sus presas.

Raiddo Bulgos era un sujeto repugnante. Descendía de la línea mestiza entre humanos y la especie de creaturas nativas del planeta Menroid que lo habitaban cuando este era una enorme bola de roca volcánica endurecida hacía varios siglos. Hoy en día, esos engendros similares a enormes y regordetas babosas yacen extintos y el único testimonio de su existencia son los raros especímenes como Raiddo Bulgos, demasiado horrible para ser humano, pero con suficiente ambición y codicia como para nombrarlo miembro honorario de la especie.

De ojos pequeños y oscuros, unidos en su enorme y arrugada cara de piel pálida, casi verdosa, varias bolsas le enmarcaban los globos oculares y un número par de papadas le decoraban el cuello corto y sudoroso. Usaba una camisa percudida y un chaleco corriente. Su apariencia no era para nada impresionante y quien lo viera juraría que no valía más que cualquiera de las otras ratas que pululan por las profundidades de Menroid, pero ese lucir simplón y vulgar era una ingeniosa fachada que solo evidenciaba el astuto proceder de la perversa mente que funcionaba dentro del desproporcionado cráneo de Raiddo Bulgos.

Cerró su tienda esa tarde después de no haber vendido nada en todo el mes, pero eso no lo tenía preocupado. La mercancía se llenaba de polvo en los estantes y los granos y otros perecederos estaban ya duros y roídos. El mercante se puso su sombrero y enfiló a su miserable departamento y al entrar por la puerta, se detuvo unos segundos, mirando con desprecio el suelo sucio y las paredes a medio descascararse. Sintió repudio por el lugar y esgrimiendo una maliciosa sonrisa de diminutos y afilados dientes decidió que hoy no quería ser Raiddo Bulgos sino que deseaba pasar el resto de la tarde como su alterego Storgg, el estrangulador.

Salió al patio, al que se colaba la luz de uno de los grandes soles rojos de Menroid por una minúscula rendija y detrás de un montón de basura giró la perilla que abría la escotilla de la puerta reforzada de un elevador oculto. El mecanismo le permitió subir hasta el piso más alto del edificio de departamentos desde donde se dominaba una vista primorosa del paisaje de aquel nido de lombrices que tenía por planeta.

Un imperio decadente de humo y oxido del que él, en su faceta como Storgg, el estrangulador era el rey y soberano. Tenía a los asesinos a sueldo, el tráfico de drogas y personas así como la intimidación, la corrupción de las autoridades y los sucios tratos por debajo de la mesa como moneda de cambio a diario. De día, Raiddo Bulgos, comerciante de una miserable tienducha del barrio comercial, por la noche, Storgg el estrangulador, cabeza de una mafia silenciosa y anónima, era la sanguijuela más gorda del pantano.

Nadie, ni en sus más locos sueños habría concebido que ese hombrecillo de piel verdosa y aspecto despreciable, enfundado ahora en una tersa bata azul y disfrutando de un coctel con sulfuroso hielo lunar era en realidad el patrón de la más poderosa fuerza criminal del planeta. Algunos sospechaban que Storgg debía ser un loco gigante sádico, otros, un frio consejo de empresarios inmisericordes, pero nadie se decantaría por la teoría del hombrecillo de la bata y el coctel…

Necio, hoy mismo vienen a pedirte tu alma.

Raiddo encendió un puro y al recostarse en su sofá preferido, de entre las volutas de humo que serpenteaban con aire sensual, una silueta negra tomó forma y la voz profunda pero suave de una mujer, como el gong de diamante de un pulsar en el espacio profundo, resonó dentro del lujoso departamento:

―No solo eres un idiota… además tienes mal gusto.

Bulgos se atragantó con el humo y comenzó a toser desenfrenadamente al tiempo que se iba de espaldas sobre el sofá. Tembloroso comenzó a gatear por el suelo, refugiándose detrás del fino forro del sillón y rebuscando entre sus cosas una perversa pistola de aguja que, mucho menos vistosa que un arma laser convencional, era mucho más discreta, y también más letal:

Cualquiera podría salir huyendo con varias quemaduras de laser en piernas y brazos, pero Raiddo jamás había visto a nadie escapar con medio cuerpo desintegrado.

―Todo está mal. Desde el licor corriente hasta la decoración excesiva y desabrida. Pero esa no es la razón por la que voy a matarte.

El miserable hombrecillo se dio la vuelta de golpe en dirección hacia donde la voz le indicaba dispuesto a tirar del gatillo del arma tan pronto tuviera un atisbo del cuerpo de la intrusa, pero lo único que percibió fue un dolor insoportable cuando el brazo en que sostenía la pistola se encontró de lleno con el fulgurante resplandor de un sable de luz rojo como la ira de una estrella gigantesca, cercenándosela de un lado a otro limpiamente.

La gente de se había olvidado ya de sentir pavor ante las hojas de incandescente plasma de los Sith, en cuyo poder se había fundado el imperio que gobernó en sujeción y terror toda la galaxia, pero ella estaba decidida a hacer algo al respecto.

Gritando de dolor como un poseído y mirándose aterrado el achicharrado muñón donde había tenido su delgaducha mano, Bulgos, con la visión borrosa y aturdido por sus propios alaridos contempló entonces en toda su gloriosa forma material, a la dulce estrella oscura que atormenta y bendice permanentemente mis sueños y pesadillas:

Pesadas botas negras de grueso tacón y una larga aunque ceñida túnica negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo, de cuya larga abertura inferior salían unas bellas piernas enfundadas en una cota de escamas de negro y carmín. El cabello azabache le escurría por debajo de la capucha que ocultaba su rostro hasta la nariz debajo de la cual existían solo dos labios de dulce cianuro y rubí.

―Storgg el estrangulador... ―dijo, sentándose como una reina en su trono, sobre uno de los finos sofás de la sala circular, vaciando la botella de espeso licor importado que arruinó la alfombra, corroyéndola. ―si supieran la alimaña que en realidad eres. Embriagándote todas las noches en tu propia indulgencia y este alcohol barato que huele a orina de wookie.

Raiddo comenzó a arrastrarse. Tanto su pistola, aun adherida a su mano cortada, como la única ruta de escape estaban en la misma dirección.

―Debo admitir que de lejos parece como un plan soberbio. Manejas todo tu imperio a través de comunicaciones anónimas y ordenes transmitidas por computadora. Ninguno de tus subordinados conoce tu rostro. Ninguna de las sabandijas de este planeta sabe realmente para quien trabaja y te sientes seguro, porque no eres blanco de competidores celosos o de traidores codiciosos.

Bulgos estiró la mano mientras la mujer seguía hablando. Su arma estaba casi al alcance de la mano que aun tenia unida al cuerpo y si resistía el dolor un poco más y se estiraba lo suficiente tendría nuevamente la pistola en su poder y entonces…

Inexplicablemente, la extremidad mutilada que aun sostenía el arma dio un salto atrás alejándose de su agónico dueño. La mujer no supo si torcer un gesto de asco o echarse a reír al ver a su presa reanudar su carrera a rastras por la estancia tras su propia mano.

―Debes sentirte tan inteligente, tan astuto, tan autosuficiente, que no contemplaste que, al crear un amo sin rostro para tu mafia planetaria dejaste la puerta abierta para que cualquiera que quisiera matarte pudiera tomar tu lugar sin que ninguno de tus hombres se diera cuenta, pues en realidad, jamás nadie te ha visto ni sabe cómo eres.

El desafortunado menrodiano volvió a estirarse, haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, sujetando con su mano sana el tronco de su mano cercenada, sonriendo triunfante dispuesto a darse la vuelta y matar a su inesperada invitada, pero sus ojillos oscuros se abrieron llenos de horror cuando los dedos muertos de su extremidad perdida se abrieron por si solos liberando la pistola que levitó sin obstáculos elevándose hasta ser recibida por una mano enfundada en un sedoso guante negro.

―De hecho, nadie sabrá jamás quien fuiste o que exististe siquiera. Desde hoy, tu fortuna, tus rutas de tráfico, tus hombres y tus propiedades me pertenecen a mí. Yo soy Storgg el estrangulador ahora.

La mujer tiró del gatillo y el cuerpo del Raiddo Bulgos, de la cintura para arriba estalló en una fina nube de polvo grisáceo, llenado la estancia de un desagradable olor a piel y cabello quemados. Y eso fue un acto de misericordia, pues en sus últimos momentos, el patético gusano había comenzado a preferir desesperadamente la muerte antes que seguir contemplando aquellos aterradores ojos casi fluorescentes que centellaban con el brillo de una imponente supernova de odio y maldad pura.

La reina volvió a su trono teniendo por único miembro de su corte a las piernas huérfanas de su víctima, y contempló al horizonte donde el más cercano de los soles de Menroid se ocultaba tras la línea distante de edificios y torres de ventilación. Le restaba solamente matar a otros tres líderes criminales y se convertiría en la gobernadora de facto de todo el planeta.

Si bien, aquella roca no era más que un nido de ladrones, también era un paso obligado en la ruta comercial clandestina más importante de la galaxia. Esos eran tiempos tumultuosos donde guerrillas y combates se elevaban aquí y allá, haciendo bullir el caldero de caos e insurrección en que se había transformado el cadáver del decapitado Imperio Galáctico, después de que una banda de terroristas imbéciles se les había ocurrido destruir las dos más importantes obras de ingeniería militar jamás construidas en la historia, matando en su segundo golpe al mismísimo Emperador, destruyendo la economía de toda la galaxia y sumiendo a todos los planetas que la formaban en una nueva era oscura al borde del colapso de la civilización.

Pero ella señora siniestra del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza estaba poniendo ahora las piedras angulares de su propio destino al doblegar las mentes de organismos más débiles.

Ella, asesina de su mentor, más letal que hermosa y más hermosa que los deslumbrantes jets siderales que desprende en su macabra danza un agujero negro supermasivo a lo largo de miles de años luz.

Ella, que había vuelto de la muerte varias veces y ahora la veía rondar de lejos a cada instante, saludándola como una vieja amiga para después escupirle al rostro como a una despreciable y desleal enemiga.

Ella, un depredador encerrado en el cuerpo de una mujer, una estrella atrapada en forma de materia sólida y condensada, el aura de poder que la rodeaba enceguecería a ojos lo suficientemente sensibles quebrando de terror las mentes y derritiendo de desesperación los corazones.

Salió de noche cuando los criminales mordisqueaban ya, rumiando con malicia el fruto de sus hurtos y asesinatos…

Pero ni aun los más sabios pueden ver todos los finales y pareciera que el destino de mi luciente estrella era ser eclipsada por un mal sino avasallador.

Los reportes de las autoridades señalaban que un sector entero del distrito industrial colapso a causa de un fallo en el sistema de distribución de gas. La explosión incluso fue visible desde el espacio, donde cientos de naves mercantes decidieron retirarse al prever que el golpe a la economía de Menroid sería notable… y que dichos accidentes rara vez son accidentales.

El saldo: incalculables pérdidas materiales y miles de vidas extinguidas en un solo golpe.

Una sola sobreviviente, pero talvez más le habría valido morir, pues la afrenta a la que se vería sometida no tendría nombre al despertar y verse aprisionada, férreamente atada a una metálica silla.

Despertó sobresaltada y adolorida. Piezas de metal se aferraban con cruel firmeza a sus muñecas, antebrazos, cuello, tobillos y muslos. Una insondable oscuridad la rodeo mientras, desde arriba, una potente luz la iluminaba haciéndola sentir vulnerable y observada como una rana disecada abierta en canal con sus entrañas expuestas a infames cirujanos sin rostro.

Desvió la vista de las lámparas que la enceguecían y descubrió que la única pared asequible a la mirada era un abollado aunque muy pulido espejo metálico, donde pudo contemplarse a sí misma sostenida por una horrorosa silla que lucía igual que la descarnada espina dorsal curveada de algún animal con huesos de acero. Sujetándola con violencia y apretando su cuerpo con lujo de crueldad, las vértebras de aquella columna metálica se sacudían y curveaban adquiriendo formas quiméricas, primero, estirando el cuerpo de la mujer hasta causarle un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo, luego, forzándola adoptar una incómoda postura como de estar sentada mirando hacia el frente.

En una de aquellas muchas torsiones, le pareció ver agujas y otros incomprensibles instrumentos metálicos y de cristal sostenidos por brazos robóticos sobre su cabeza, así como una oscura silueta, desencajada y encorvada frente a ella, como el cadáver de un dron que se ha quedado inerte sin batería.

En un arranque de furia, usó la fuerza, doblando el metal de los instrumentos colgantes sobre ella y haciendo estallar redomas de cristal que derramaron líquidos viscosos sobre la cara y lanzaron chipas eléctricas que cayeron y murieron antes de tocar el piso. Los brazos robóticos que se conservaron en una pieza se retiraron de su vista dejándola a solas con su efigie reflejada en el espejo que la atormentaba recordándole su deplorable estado actual de prisionera.

Concentró su fuerza contra él, y aunque la pulida pared reflejante se dobló y se quejó con lastimeros chirridos, no logró romperla, sino que tan solo consiguió deformarla haciendo que su imagen en ella luciera extraña y desproporcionada.

Sus ojos desesperados entonces buscaron otra cosa, otro indicio, otra señal, pero en aquel mundo tenebroso de pura oscuridad parecía que no existía nada ni dentro ni fuera ni en ningún lugar, cuando de pronto, una voz comenzó a sonar, y ella la odió. La odió tanto por sonar tan indiferente y poco interesada. La odió por parecer la voz de un sujeto que declama números carentes de significado y por no reflejar el miedo que tendría que tener por ser ella quien era. La odió por no poder definir de donde o de quien venía y ser solo una persistente voz en el vacío negro y sin forma:

―Sujeto , sexo femenino. Especie, aún por determinar, signos vitales estables, alto conteo de midiclorias en sangre. Peligrosidad extrema. Mantener en observación y aislamiento.

Y se silenció, aunque solo por un momento. Las siguientes horas, la diabólica silla hecha de metálicas vertebras jugaría con ella como un niño desalmado juega con un insecto entre sus manos y cada cierto tiempo, la voz volvería para pasar juicio sobre ella y definirla en cifras sin significado ni relevancia alguna. La tortura continuaría por horas hasta que, en algún punto arbitrario, la potente luz del techo se apagaría dejándola descansar un tiempo corto hasta el siguiente día en que su sufrimiento retornaría nuevamente, sin variante alguna en una intensa y enloquecedora monotonía.


	2. Gritos en el Vacío

_Dedicado a Kat Harley,  
la más brillante estrella del cosmos,  
la más terrible de las supernovas furiosas.  
Con corazón de luna y ojos de sol,  
con alma de materia oscura,  
un milagro, un hada, una canción._

 **2**

 **Gritos en el vacío**

El espacio es en verdad aterrador. No me refiero de las batallas en el espacio, a viajar por el espacio o a los objetos que flotan en él. Hablo exclusiva y directamente del espacio, libre, llano, vacío, aterrador, letal.

Es increíble que de hecho, no sea terrible por lo que haya en él sino por su abrumadora y destructiva vacuidad.

Y ese es el punto terrorífico. La vida es tan frágil, tan suave y efímera, que necesita una infinitud de condiciones específicas para no perecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a causa de una burda y prosaica realidad que se esfuerza en aniquilarla sin el menor vestigio de piedad y con la mayor y más impune indiferencia.

La cuestión es que hoy en día hemos dejado de temerle al espacio. Hoy en día sentimos que podemos ir a un lugar a otro de la galaxia en nuestros sofisticados cruceros bien equipados con _hipermotores_ que nos llevan en un parpadeo destellante de hiperespacio a través de las estrellas con la comodidad de quien mira plácidamente su _holografía_ favorita o degusta una cena de lujo.

Que hayamos querido ocultarnos inútilmente de la realidad horripilante del espacio cósmico no quiere decir que haya dejado de existir. No quiere decir que hayamos domado al espacio y que sea ahora nuestro fiel y servil esclavo.

Sigue ahí, silencioso, mordaz, calculador e infinitamente paciente e inmutable, esperando que nuestros pobres y patéticos ingenios artificiales nos fallen para devorarnos y reclamar nuestra materia que alimente sus feroces fauces de voraz entropía.

Un brusco y cruel recordatorio de la peligrosidad del espacio llegó a la vida de Ephreet Layratt el día que sus padres murieron, cuando ella era apenas una niñita de casi 6 años de edad.

Sucedió 21 años después de la Batalla de Endor, cuando la galaxia entera aun sufría los estragos brutales del golpe irremediable que habían sufrido su economía y vida política una vez que fuera decapitado el Imperio Galáctico y su cadáver se fuera desmembrando parte por parte en belicosas convulsiones inevitables. Para ese entonces, ya nadie pretendía aferrarse a los ideales caducos del Imperio que yacían tan muertos como su Emperador a manos de rebeldes violentos. En ese tiempo las personas se adherían a grupos que les permitieran conservar lo más que pudieran de sus estilos de vida al tiempo que les prometían preservar integras a sus familias y sus patrimonios.

Uno de esos grupos era el Colectivo Comercial de Mundos Unidos, que surgió, ahí donde nace uno de los largos brazos de la galaxia, de la alianza de varios consorcios mercantiles cuando sus consejos directivos empezaron a temer que a falta de una autoridad competente, los piratas darían rienda suelta a sus deseos saqueando todo lo que tuvieran a la mano.

El _COCOMUN_ , como solían llamarlo, no representaba una forma de gobierno, pero las organizaciones que lo integraban realizaban algunas funciones de uno, mediando, regulando, ordenando. El Colectivo llegó incluso a tener su propia flota y su ejército y en buena parte de la galaxia, muchas rencillas y posibles guerras fueron coartadas antes de iniciar gracias a su intervención.

La noche del terrible accidente que cobrara las vidas de la casi toda la tripulación y los pasajeros del crucero interestelar Arfaxad, Merlon Layratt, delegado del distrito 1081 del Colectivo Comercial de Mundos, así como su esposa Goethel y su hija Ephreet, realizaban su primer viaje de exploración a un sistema apartado, cercano al Borde Exterior, donde el señor Marlon vislumbraba una oportunidad para hacer nuevos tratos comerciales y salvar así su empresa.

Nativos del sistema Roeden, la familia Layratt se había dedicado al comercio durante generaciones. El padre de Ephreet, y su padre, y el padre de su padre en una larga sucesión habían pasado de ser los dueños de un crucero comercial, a tener toda una flotilla, a administrar estaciones enteras de distribución de productos en toda la galaxia. Y el negocio había ido viento en popa hacia siglos, hasta el atentado doble consecutivo que concluyera con la destrucción del imperio, 21 años antes, frente a la distante luna de Endor.

Ahora, Marlon Layratt se había visto obligado a adherirse al consejo del COCOMUN y aunque los intereses del Colectivo no eran del todo intachables para él, su esperanza yacía en mantener su empresa a flote el tiempo suficiente para darle un nuevo aire que le permitiera salir avante sin la ayuda y el lastre de un consejo de avariciosos y déspotas.

Lo hacía por su esposa y lo hacía también por su hija, cuyo rostro terso acarició melancólico antes de que la pequeña, con ojos llenos de luz y una melena de cabello abundante, ondulado y oscuro saliera corriendo a jugar por los pasillos de la nave.

Fue dando saltitos por los pasillos relucientes de blanco y plata, acompañada de Palas, su muñeca de tela y brillante cabello dorado y sintético; hasta que llegando a una sala alejada y vacía, donde un ventanal grande, redondo y abovedado le mostró una visión majestuosa del pavoroso espacio exterior salpicado de tímidas y desamparadas estrellas blancas.

La niña se quedó mirando un momento hacia afuera y contempló su reflejo proyectado sobre el rostro pulido del grueso y fortísimo cristal que la separaba el cálido interior de la nave del vacío funesto de afuera.

Deleitada por la vista y cómoda ante la privacidad de la que disfrutaba en aquella aparada sala, tomó su muñeca y sentándola en una de las bancas acojinadas que bordeaban el lugar, se separó algunos pasos y señalándola con un dedo amenazador la interrogó:

―Ahora dime, ¿Dónde se esconden los miembros del consejo Jedi? ―la chiquilla frunció el entrecejo y sus ojos brillaron con maldad ―no me hagas esperar, pues sabes que no soy paciente.

La muñeca sostuvo la mirada de su captora con sus ojitos bordados de hilo azul brillante y aun cuando estaba indefensa y no tenía salida, no separó para nada sus labios.

―Ya veo ―sonrió siniestra la niña al ver la negativa de su prisionera ―tu maestro te ha enseñado bien. No importa. Tengo métodos para hacerte hablar.

En su manita sostuvo entonces con toda firmeza un tubo hueco, metálico y brillante que fuera parte talvez de algún sistema de emergencia auxiliar de la nave. Ahora era el arma predilecta de la Emperatriz del Lado Oscuro.

―Por última vez ―vociferó Ephreet, adelantándose de pronto y saltando sobre el asiento acolchado para que su espada improvisada descansara sobre el cuello indefenso de Palas la muñeca, quien interpretaba esa noche a una desventurada Dama Jedi ―dime donde están los miembros del consejo o si no…

El brillante tubo metálico se levantó en el aire, sostenido de la mano de la niña quien estaba por asestar un golpe letal, cuando una voz profunda, severa interrumpió la escena inesperadamente.

―No creo que debas matarla todavía ―pesados pasos acompañaron a la voz varonil, haciendo a Ephreet bajar su arma y girarse buscando al intruso ―si muere, ¿Quién te llevara a los miembros del consejo?

La niña se había quedado callada, sin palabras. No estaba acostumbrada a que un adulto le siguiera sus juegos, mucho menos nadie además de su padre quien eventualmente jugaba con ella. Y ahí estaba, frente a ella, un hombre alto, esbelto, vistiendo un uniforme elegante en azul y escarlata (los colores de las fuerzas de seguridad del Colectivo de Mundos Unidos) además de unas gruesas botas y una gorra a juego.

Un modesto _blaster_ colgaba de su cinturón y tenía una insignia de plata en su pecho. No había dudas era un policía de abordo. ¿Estaba molesto? ¿Había pensado que de verdad estaba por matar a su muñeca?

Nada de eso. Ephreet pudo ver en su rostro una sonrisa y sus ojos y mejillas arrugadas tras la sombra de su gorra. No era un hombre joven. Lo delataba su piel lastimada por los años y su bello facial crecido en un intento de compensar el cabello perdido sobre su frente. Debía tener muchos años, pero no más que papá; pensó Ephreet. Nadie fuera de Roeden tenía más años que papá.

―Has capturado a una formidable prisionera ¿eh? ―miró el hombre hacia Palas que seguía sentada e inmóvil ―Seguro estaba a punto de hablar. ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?

La niña escondió el tubo de metal tras su espalda apretándolo con sus manitas. Negó con la cabeza sin decir palabra pero sosteniendo la mirada del extraño sin amilanarse.

―Vamos, no le diré a nadie ―se acercó susurrándole aquel hombre, hincando una rodilla al suelo. La pequeña pudo ver bajo su bigote que tenía una peculiar separación entre los dientes de enfrente, largos y muy blancos. Él le tendió la mano.

Un poco desconfiada, le mostró el tubo y se lo entregó. El uniformado sujetó la pieza y la miró, esgrimiéndola de varias maneras como quien analiza un arma peligrosa.

― ¿Es este tu sable de luz? Vaya que es excelente. ―se lo devolvió, siguiéndole en todo momento el juego. ―Es el arma perfecta de una portentosa Señora Sith.

―Sith ―repitió ella con su voz infantil ―¿Qué es un _sith_?

―Ah ¿no lo sabes? ―poniéndose de pie, el hombre la miró hacia abajo con aire sombrío ―Los Sith son los amos del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. Son una secta terrible y poderosa, aun cuando desaparecieron hace años, su influencia sigue sintiéndose en la galaxia hoy en día.

―Pensé que solo los jedi podían usar la Fuerza ―meditó Ephreet, mirando hacia su muñeca tumbada en el sillón.

―Oh no. No son los únicos, ni los mejores ―acariciando su barba, el extraño sentenció ―existen caminos en la Fuerza que ningún jedi se atreve a transitar. Hay secretos sobre la Fuerza que solo un sith podría revelarte…

―Ephreet, cariño, ¿dónde estás?

El uniformado dio discretamente un paso atrás, al tiempo que otro hombre, de ropa elegante y ostentando una larga cabellera blanca peinada en una cola de caballo entró en el recinto. Marlon Layratt se detuvo tan pronto encontró a su hija.

―Aquí estas. Es casi hora de la cena y tu madre nos está esperando para bajar al comedor. Ven, vamos para que puedas prepararte ―entonces, el padre notó la presencia del uniformado que había tomado la muñeca del asiento y la entregaba a la niña. ―¿Todo en orden, oficial?

―Desde luego, señor. ―respondió el otro, esperando para que el señor Layratt asintiera y comenzara a andar por el pasillo acompañado de su hija ―Disfrute la cena, señor.

Ephreet miró atrás donde el policía de la nave le hacía un ademan amistosamente saludando con la mano. Parecía simpático, aun cuando había tratado disimuladamente de cubrirse el rostro con la visera de la gorra cuando el padre de la pequeña lo había mirado.

De pronto, sintió mucho frio.

A su alrededor todo el aire estaba frio, pero no se comparaba con el toque helado de tres piezas delgadas de metal que le atenazaban la cara con fuerza.

Abrió los ojos y al despertar notó que aquellos instrumentos no eran sino los gélidos dedos de una especie de garra metálica. Fue solo un momento, un instante en que percibió el férreo contacto pues de inmediato la mano mecánica se echó hacia atrás al tiempo que, enfurecida, mi amada asesina, más letal y despiadada que el vacío sideral, lanzó un grito desgarrador y se revolvió nuevamente tratando de liberarse de aquel artefacto, similar a una silla articulada y metálica que parecía el espinazo de algún indescriptible monstruo salvaje.

Fue inútil. A su alrededor el sitio entero se estremeció golpeado por el poder terrible de su inmensa voluntad, pero todo paró cuando, concentrada en buscar con su vista al intruso que había osado tocarle el rostro, no notó una aguja que perforo la piel de su brazo inoculándole el contenido de un pequeño tubo de vidrio: una solución cristalina que al entrar en sus venas fue embotando su juicio y nublando sus pensamientos hasta obligarla a dormir.

Y es que al momento que la mano mecánica se replegó, habría jurado que le pareció haber visto un par de ojos artificiales, redondos y verdes, resplandeciendo con luz propia en la oscuridad de aquella habitación en que la habían aprisionado.

Volvió a dormir y comenzó a soñar nuevamente, solo que esta vez era como si sus sueños los mirara desde afuera, como si fuera capaz de alguna manera de contemplar sus recuerdos desde otra perspectiva.

Se veía a si misma dormida, plácidamente en una cómoda y adornada cama dentro de un modesto camarote en un crucero comercial, tal como se veía cuando no había cumplido aún los seis años.

Se quedó mirándose a sí misma tan solo un instante, como si su yo adulta hubiera estado contemplándola al pie de su cama. Su corazón angustiado entonces deseó por un momento y con tanta fuerza que el tiempo se detuviera y el reloj se congelara para siempre en ese segundo permitiéndole a esa niña dormir tranquila por la eternidad.

Y es que ella conocía ese recuerdo. Lo conocía bien y sabía perfectamente lo que venía a continuación.

El sonido de una ruidosa alarma llenó el cuarto despertándola. Una luz roja le hirió los ojos, aun a través de los parpados; y la niña, tratando de refugiarse de ella hundiendo la cara en su almohada apretó el entrecejo, hasta que su padre abrió la puerta de la habitación llamándola por su nombre.

―Ephreet, despierta, amor mío, debemos irnos deprisa…

Marlon Layratt parecía tan joven el día en que murió. Solo su larga cabellera blanca lo delataba pero su cuerpo se veía aun fuerte y su rostro lleno de energía. Nadie hubiera jamás adivinado que tenía poco más de un siglo de edad. No se sabe a ciencia cierta que provoca que las personas nacidas en Roeden sean tan longevos, si la luz de su distante estrella blanca, si la atmosfera ligera y límpida, si la gravedad, solo un poco inferior al parámetro ideal estandarizado o si la genética tan pura de sus habitantes. La realidad es que la gran mayoría espera, por tradición, muchísimos años antes de tener hijos y aun así logran ser testigos de las bodas de sus tataranietos.

Su padre levantó en sus brazos a Ephreet y sin esperar un instante la sacó del cuarto, aun vestida en ropa de dormir y a medio envolver en sabanas. Tanta fue la premura que, medio dormida, la pequeña no notó que su querida muñeca Palas se quedaba olvidada junto a la almohada.

La mujer adulta que contemplaba el sueño dedicó un gesto de desdén al mirar hacia donde estaba el juguete. Para ella, Palas permanecería eternamente inmóvil en el recuerdo de aquella cama ajena. Nunca volvería a verla y no la necesitaba más y aunque su mente racional sabía que debía de haberse perdido flotando en el espacio o vaporizada por la explosión de la nave, al soñar, no podía dejar de concebirla ahí en ese recuerdo congelado, preservado inmutable en su memoria para siempre.

Sin moverse realmente, como levitando a la par del desesperado padre que cargaba en sus brazos a su hija, la mujer los siguió por los pasillos desiertos, resplandecientes de carmesí y atestados del sonido indetenible de la alarma. La pequeña niña en brazos del padre abrió los ojos y miró hacia atrás, donde los ojos de la mujer, profundos y resplandecientes, le sostuvieron la mirada. No había nada que pudiera decirle, nada que la mujer no supiera de la niña, nada que la niña quisiera saber de la mujer. Aquello era un sueño y el tratar de alterarlo no modificaría el pasado. Aquello era un recuerdo y nada que la niña no hubiese visto podría ser descubierto en él por la mujer.

―Por aquí, señor ―un policía de abordo con su luciente uniforme azul y rojo les llamó señalándoles la entrada de una de las capsulas de escape. ―aborde de inmediato, no hay tiempo que perder.

―Debo volver por mi esposa ―Marlon levantó la voz para hacerse oír sobre el sonido estridente de la alarma. Luego bajó a su hija al suelo ―Quiero que te quedes con el oficial, iré a buscar a mamá, ¿está bien? Se buena niña.

Ephreet asintió. Levantó su vista hacia el hombre que la miró bajo la visera de su gorra con sus ojos pequeños bordeados de arrugas, quien le sonrió mostrándole el espacio entre sus incisivos superiores.

Entraron en la capsula. Un espacio diminuto que estaba formado exclusivamente por un rudimentario panel de control y un largo asiento acolchado circular que bordeaba toda la circunferencia del módulo. Además del cristal frontal y la puerta de acceso, contaba con una pequeña alacena con algunos implementos de aseo, abrigo y alimentación básicos. Era un mero medio de escape y no tenía funciones de nave como tal ni sofisticados o duraderos medios de sostener la vida durante mucho tiempo. Los controles permitían solo fijar una dirección general, mapeando los planetas cercanos y sugiriendo a la gente de abordo la opción con mayores posibilidades de supervivencia.

El uniformado condujo a Ephreet al interior, le indicó que se sentara. Ella se quedó de pie mirándolo. El hombre se sentó y comenzó a operar los controles de la capsula.

―Papá no ha vuelto aun ―notó ella perspicaz. Era pequeña, pero conocía el principio general de una nave espacial: si fijas curso, te dispones a partir cuanto antes.

―Lo sé. ―respondió el otro, sin ceremonias ni miramientos, como quien habla con otro adulto ―solo preparo el módulo para el despegue. ¿No tienes miedo?

La niña se encogió de hombros. No apartó sus ojitos oscuros del hombre quien seguía computando instrucciones y revisando paneles.

―¿Hay que tenerlo?

―Aquí dentro ya no. Pero la alarma de la nave esta activa. Eso solo quiere decir una cosa. Fuimos invadidos por piratas espaciales y esos son muy peligrosos.

―¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No eres policía? Sal y acaba con ellos. ―su vocecita se tornó en un tono infantil de reclamo que hizo sentir al oficial como si le estuvieran diciendo algo muy obvio.

―No es tan simple, niña… ―la mirada del sujeto se volvió severa, pero no pudo completar su oración. Se quedó callado como si percibiera un sonido viniendo de fuera de la capsula ―Ahí vienen…

―¿Papá y mamá?

―Los piratas… ―desenfundó su _blaster_ y apuntando enérgicamente le ordenó ―abajo, escóndete bajo el asiento. Volveré en un momento.

La niña se agachó y se refugió bajo la banca circular, pero tan pronto el oficial salió del módulo, ella volvió a levantar la cabeza para ponerse de pie. Lo último que vio antes de que las puertas dobles de la capsula se cerraran bloqueando su mirada fueron las botas del oficial alejarse, hasta encontrarse con alguien más al fondo del pasillo. Un distante silbido se alzó de entre el sonido desquiciante de la alarma. En años posteriores, Ephreet supuso que debía ser el sonido de una descarga laser al ser disparada desde el armadel oficial. Primero uno, luego otro. Dos más. El tiempo se alargó extrañamente, estirándose de manera inverosímil en la mente de la mujer que, sentada en la banca circular miraba a aquella esperanzada niña.

La niña en ese momento esperaba ilusionada, al abrirse nuevamente las compuertas, ver a sus padres entrar y reunirse con ella. La mujer, que había tenido ese sueño cientos de veces igual, sabía que no volverían, y lo sabía también la niña, lo sabía bien pues lo había soñado toda su vida, durante los duros y largos años que la transformaron en una mujer de temple de acero, alma oscura como un agujero negro y ojos de fulgor inenarrable como una galaxia entera.

Las puertas se abrieron. El oficial entró con el rostro cubierto por la visera de su gorra. La mujer cerró sus ojos e hizo un esfuerzo para silenciar el recuerdo en su mente. No quería oír más. No necesitaba hacerlo. Solo quedaban gritos y dolor. El llanto irrefrenable de la niña opacaría el sonar persistente de la alarma hasta que la capsula de escape despegara, al tiempo que el uniformado le vociferaría que se callara inútilmente. Después de fijar a duras penas la ruta de escape, usaría alguna de las sustancias del botiquín para obligar a la niña a dormir, silenciándola finalmente.

La mujer prefirió abstraerse de aquel sueño para obligarlo a disolverse, para forzarse a despertar, y al hacerlo dejó la capsula de escape volar por el espacio alejándose rumbo a un orbe de blanco y aguamarina en el distante firmamento. Era el planeta que la recibiera a ella y al policía, los únicos sobrevivientes de la tragedia del Asfarxad, 21 años al pasado. Arriba suspendida en la negrura del espacio cósmico, la nave yacía desamparada, inmóvil, muerta y suspendida para siempre de la misma manera que ella podía recordarla.

Los motores se encendieron y el carguero se estiró extrañamente como si fuera a saltar al hiperespacio, pero se detuvo de improviso, como arrepentida, al tiempo que el resplandor que la impulsaba, la forzaba a tomar formas extrañamente plásticas e incomprensibles, deformándose, torciéndose y finalmente destrozándose para quedar deshecha y esparcida en cientos de miles de pedazos que flotarían para siempre en el vacío junto a las estrellas, los planetas y los gritos de las almas que jamás serían escuchados en la frialdad del espacio cósmico.

Las luces se apagaron en el sueño de Ephreet Layratt y el fondo aterciopelado del cosmos muerto se transformó en la penumbra permanente de su prisión presente. No había abierto aun los ojos, pero pudo percibir que frente a su rostro un extraño cosquilleo, como de estática que le hacía erizar el fino bello sobre su piel. Él debía estar ahí. El dron. Había vuelto para observarla y en su estupidez la había creído dormida y había osado acercarse demasiado. Casi podía escuchar su batería atómica zumbar ante ella. Lo haría pagar. Le daría su retribución con creces, solo debía esperar.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró de frente.

Mirarlo tan de cerca le pareció grotesco sobremanera, especialmente porque parecía que el infeliz había sido construido para parecer aterrador. Su cabeza, poco más grande que un cráneo humano y más o menos de la misma forma, estaba formada por varias tiras de metal moldeadas y curvadas que lo conformaban desde la nuca hasta el mentón, solo interrumpidas ahí donde un par de círculos brillantes formaban las cuencas en que sus dos fotoceldas, planas y de verde neón, hacían de ojos para aquella abominación mecánica. Debía tener la compleción de un hombre encorvado y flacucho y cuando Ephreet abrió los ojos se encontró de lleno con el rostro del dron muy cerca. _Excesivamente cerca_. De no ser porque se trataba de una máquina, la señora sith habría jurado que un dejo de enfermizo deseo había atraído la fea cabeza de metal obscenamente cerca de su cara y cuello.

El dron retrocedió de inmediato al notarla consiente, casi dando un respingo hacia atrás. Ephreet sonrió complacida, pero no reaccionó violentamente. Sabia a la perfección lo que seguía y no había necesidad de desperdiciar sus fuerzas en evitarlo.

―Dile a tu amo ―dijo ella con los ojos encendidos y la voz firme pero confiada, mientras una nueva aguja le perforaba el brazo para administrarle otra dosis del potente somnífero ―que no será el primer imbécil en pagar las consecuencias por mantenerme prisionera para su morboso entretenimiento.

El dron se había alejado de la prisionera, refugiándose en la oscuridad donde solo los círculos brillantes de sus fotoceldas lo delataban. Una voz monótona y fría respondió y antes de cerrar sus ojos y perderse nuevamente, Ephreet reconoció en ella el tono insufrible de quien recitaba números y cantidades acerca de ella, tratándola como un experimento a medio trabajar.

―Se lo diré ―respondió el robot, frio, inexpresivo, profundo.

Los ojos de fuego líquido se cerraron y el dulce aliento que deseo obsesivamente remitió. Mi amada estrella negra había sido sedada una vez más y se sumergía en sueños distantes de tiempos que habría preferido olvidar.

O eso pensó el estúpido robot.

En la mente de la dama oscura apareció nuevamente el rostro pálido y de piel maltratada del oficial de abordo. Lo recordaba bien. Durante su travesía por el planeta que les había servido como salvavidas él había cuidado de ella cuando era tan solo una niña asustada.

Desde luego, no tenía el temple ni el encanto de su padre. En comparación, el policía era más bien como una vieja y amargada caricatura de algún soldado de cuento infantil, pero a pesar de su habla correcta y ceremoniosa y su cuidado distante y atento, una especie de sombra perversa asomaba entre sus ojos al mirar.

Era la mirada afilada e impía de un depredador cruel.

―Talvez estén con vida. ―dijo la niña una noche ante el fuego, al resguardo de las raíces de un árbol, sudando ante el caluroso clima de una selva tropical alienígena. ―Talvez hayan usado alguna de las otras capsulas de escape de la nave.

La fogata ante ellos no era para mitigar el calor, que era mucho de por sí, era para alejar a los depredadores, aseguró el uniformado.

―No lo hicieron. ―la paró en seco el adulto, abanicándose con su gorra dejando al aire húmedo de la noche su escaso y adelgazado cabello castaño cenizo. Era poco, pero se lo había dejado un poco largo formándole un gran remolino alrededor de su coronilla calva. ―habríamos recibido señales en nuestro modulo.

―Talvez siguen en la nave ―intentó Ephreet tratando de contener las lagrimas. Su esperanza infantil se negaba remitir.

―La nave estalló.

―Talvez no estalló toda.

―¿Qué no estallo toda? ―el hombre barbado se puso de pie de inmediato alzando la voz. Las lágrimas de la niña debieron de derramarse en silencio y los gritos ahogarse en su garganta convertidos en leves gimoteos ―Entiéndelo ya, niña. Nada puede sobrevivir en el espacio. Tu madre y tu padre están muertos y soñar con que los veas de nuevo es con todo una pérdida de tiempo.

El labio de Ephreet temblaba mirando al fuego desconsolado.

El oficial frunció los labios y tomando un pedazo de una fruta blanda y morada, la partió por la mitad y le ofreció un pedazo a la chiquilla que no volteo siquiera a mirarla. Los dientes separados del policía masticaron la improvisada merienda hasta que sin tragar aun el contenido de su boca, continuó:

―Por otro lado, vengarlos no suena como una idea tan mala…

―¿Ven… garlos…?

―Los infelices que hicieron estallar la nave seguro siguen ahí afuera. Alguien tiene que hacer algo para que la muerte de tus padres y de todas esas buenas personas a bordo del carguero no sean en vano ―expuso el uniformado relamiéndose el bigote como si hablara con un colega en un bar de Tatooine.

―La policía irá tras ellos. ―aseguró la niña mirando la insignia en el pecho del otro ―¡Tu deberías ir tras ellos!

―No lo entiendes, ¿cierto? ―se sentó frente a ella mirándola intimidante ―esos piratas eran más que meros rufianes. Eran mercenarios… ¡asesinos!

Vociferó mientras aplastaba en su mano otra porción de fruta salpicándose la cara de pulpa color purpura.

―¿Qué crees que estaban haciendo ahí? ¿Piensas que fue casualidad? ―el hombre levanto un dedo y aferrando su placa plateada con la otra mano expuso con maldad ―No. Ellos fueron enviados ahí por el Colectivo Comercial para asesinar a los delegados y hacerlo todo parecer como un accidente.

―El COCO ―dijo la niña leyendo las letras metálicas de la insignia ―Papá trabaja para el Coco, ¿Por qué lo harían?

―Porque son unos bastardos codiciosos. Tu padre, el señor Layratt era un hombre respetado en su lado de la galaxia y como delegado del COCOMUN tenía influencia en otros sistemas además de Roeden. Los miembros del consejo sabían que él no congeniaba con sus planes y decidieron matarlo para quitarlo de encima.

Ephreet apretó los puños y se obligó a mantener la vista en la crepitante llama que ardía frente a ella.

―¿Lo entiendes? ―Continuó el oficial, arrancó la placa de su saco y la arrojó con desprecio fijándose bien en qué lugar del suelo caería ―ellos son los dueños de las naves y también de la policía. No existe ya nadie que los haga pagar por sus crímenes… o eso creen ellos.

―Tu podrías…

―No, niña. No lo haré. No eran mis padres en esa nave. Yo estoy vivo y no me deben nada.

Sus ojitos infantiles bajaron impotentes a tierra hasta que una idea saltó en su mente:

―Los Jedi. ¡Ellos se harán cargo…!

El adulto reventó entonces en risotadas, pero mas que alegres sonaron aterradoras en su malicia y sonoridad. La niña retrocedió un poco de donde estaba.

―Aprende algo de historia niña. No hay jedis en la galaxia desde hace casi 50 años. Todos están muertos y sus nombres no son más que un mito…

Hizo una pausa. Sus ojos destellaban extrañamente al tiempo que las chispas saltaban de la hoguera con libertado. Una sonrisa macabra surcó su rostro arrugado y pálido al tiempo que su voz se hizo calmada y venenosa:

―Los sith, en cambio, son otra… _historia._ Aunque encontraras un maestro jedi hoy en día seguro te diría que no debes guardar el dolor en tu corazón ni albergar rencor o alimentar el odio. Te dirían que no tomes la justicia en tus propias manos y honres a tus padres viviendo la vida virtuosa que ellos habrían querido para ti… ¡sarta de imbéciles!

Escupió con descaro al suelo y levanto un puño acercándose a la niña.

―Un sith te diría, que el dolor que ahora sientes lo aproveches. Que no lo dejaras morir sino que lo alimentaras y fortalecieras. Que te apoderes del sufrimiento ―se golpeó el pecho violentamente con su puño alzado ―¡que lo hagas tuyo y lo vuelvas parte de ti!

»Añade al sufrimiento rencor y conviértelo en odio. Rodéate de él, bébelo y respíralo. ¡Vive por él! Hazte fuerte con el odio como tu arma y cuando llegue el momento, tu serás el arma que el odio use para cobrarte no una, sino mil veces la muerte de tus padres. ¡Haz que esos malditos asesinos imploren la muerte como un acto de piedad!

»Destroza, tortura, somete y doblégalo todo y a todos con el puro poder de tu voluntad, mirando en el rostro de otros el de aquellos responsables de tu dolor y tu miedo. Solo entonces serás uno con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza.

La chiquilla estaba callada. Sin darse cuenta, el oficial se había puesto de pie y comenzado a vociferar muy alto y Ephreet lo miraba con una mezcla de admiración y susto. El sujeto bajo su mirada y encontrándose con la de la niña, se acomodó la gorra y le tendió su mano con una invitación casual, que parecía la firma del contrato de un oscuro pacto:

―Yo puedo mostrarte el camino si lo deseas.

Una manita estrechó la mano del policía y en el rostro del hombre se dibujó una sonrisa retorcida e inicua.

Veintiún años después, una sonrisa parecida, pero infinitamente superior en su maldad, potencia y hermosura quedaba trazada en el rostro piel marmórea de Ephreet Layratt, señora sith del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza.

Había sido paciente con mucho esfuerzo, y esto había rendido sus frutos. Quedándose quieta, regulando su ritmo cardiaco, deteniendo el suero tranquilizante contenido en un rincón de sus venas haciendo uso de su dominio de la Fuerza, había conseguido que su captor la creyera dormida y aprovechado para encadenar sus brazos, piernas, apresándolos con duros grilletes que aferró con cables de alta tensión a los pilares de su fortaleza.

Estúpido y más que estúpido. Al hacerlo mientras ella fingía estar soñando, le enseñó el funcionamiento del ingenio metálico en que la mantenía contenida, única pieza al parecer invulnerable a los poderes de la asesina oscura. Además, al conectar sus brazaletes con el resto de la estructura, no había reforzado su seguridad, sino que la había puesto en peligro al permitirle a la más grande fuerza destructiva de ese lado de la galaxia un contacto directo con los cimientos de su fortaleza.

Le había demandado a ese dron taimado un pago… y ya era hora de cobrar.

El edificio entero tembló desde su base cuando en la celda de contención se desató un infierno de chispas y crujidos armonizados con las voces chirriantes de un centenar de hierros retorcidos. El caos monumental, puesto a máximo volumen no paró hasta que las enormes viguetas que sostenían el recinto se rindieron doblegadas por un poder incontenible y el techo se desplomó acomodando sus escombros en un arreglo imposible en torno a la figura erguida y liberada de mi estrella negra.

Una luz blanca la bañó brillando desde arriba del descuajado techumbre. Se echó la capucha negra encima, y se talló las muñecas donde aún pesaban los férreos grilletes. Tan pronto echara mano a su sable, se libraría de ellos, pero no había decidido aún si lo haría antes o después de descuartizar salvajemente a aquel chocante robot y a su infeliz amo.


	3. Forjada en Sufrimiento

_Para Kat Harley.  
Oscuros han sido los días  
y muchas y dolorosas las horas,  
pero es tu recuerdo lo que no me abandona  
más mío que mi ser entero,  
tan tuyo como mi corazón completo._

 **3**

 **Forjada en Sufrimiento**

El dolor puede tener dos efectos sobre un alma. Minarla, ahuecarla, socavarla, mermarla hasta que haya perdido toda voluntad de vivir y se deje extinguir por el siguiente soplo de desgracia… o templarla, purificarla, fortalecerla y afilarla, convirtiéndola en un arma de duro hierro y llenando de veneno como de áspides sus venas, volviéndola más letal que los vientos asesinos de una enervante estrella gigante y roja.

Es por eso que los estúpidos Jedi te dirán que no te aferres al dolor, pues es el camino al Lado Oscuro.

Por eso lo señores Sith te dirán que lo atesores y lo dejes enraizarse en tu misma carne. Si sobrevives, se volverá parte de ti y te hará fuerte. Si te mata, es que no eras digno de esgrimir su horrenda Fuerza.

¿Quién puso la maldad en el corazón de mi estrella amada? ¿Quién tornó sus ojos de dulce niña en asesinos luceros de pura rabia? ¿Quién le concedió el trono de la muerte y llenó su cuerpo del poder corruptor del Lado Oscuro?

Nadie.

Estoy seguro que el rugir profano y desatado de un hoyo negro ya estaba contenido en ella desde pequeña y la vida abundante en sufrimiento que se fraguó alrededor suyo no hizo sino sacar a la superficie a la bestia asesina que dormía en lo profundo de su alma… _y mataré a cualquiera que se atreva a contradecirme en eso._

Despiadada como el cosmos y tan hermosa como la misma muerte. Algo así de oscuro y aterrador no puede crearse. Algo así de horriblemente poderoso no puede controlarse.

Sus pasos, discretos pero firmes, se escucharon en los corredores vacíos de aquel complejo de óxido y desesperanza. El lugar que durante días enteros sirvió de su prisión temblaría hasta sus cimientos cuando ella se decidiera a liberar su furia plena. Pero no ahora. Aún no. No hasta que pudiera ver a la cara al patético desgraciado que fue tan imbécil como para creer que sus poderes conocían freno alguno y podían ser contenidos.

Silencio. Perfecto, aterrador silencio. Ni una risa, ni un quejido, ni un aliento. No había nada vivo en todo el sitio. Aunque a sus oídos llegaban distantes rechinidos y el tronar de piezas metálicas, pistones, válvulas, bandas y engranes removiéndose, acomodándose, debían ser solo maquinas. Alguien tan sensible en la Fuerza como mi preciada estrella oscura sería capaz de percibir cualquier perturbación, aun las provocadas por los mas insignificantes seres vivos a su alrededor.

Pero no había ahí nada. Ni trabajadores, ni delincuentes, ni aun plagas. Las fábricas de Menroid eran así. Automatizadas desde hacía siglos, los vapores venenosos que subían desde el incandescente e impuro corazón del planetoide bastaban para hacer que cualquier factoría fuese perfectamente estéril. Salvo un puñado de distritos comerciales infestados de maleantes, aquel sistema era un mundo muerto.

Un mundo de drones.

Mi siniestra dama maldijo con su presencia aquellos pasillos, aquellos corredores. Su sombra indisoluble se deslizó majestuosa por las escalinatas y las antesalas del complejo como una encarnación tangible de la terrible noche. Nadie le salió al encuentro. Nadie fue tan desdichado.

En su deambular, se internó en las entrañas del barranco donde estaba edificada aquella derruida industria. Las descascaradas paredes regulares de concreto y metal fueron reemplazadas por túneles escarbados en la dura piedra. La mortecina luz del día se mudó dando paso a unas tinieblas trémulas, chamuscadas por el incandescente humor de la montaña.

Ahí debajo, le era arrebatado al planeta el calor de su corazón y le despojaban de los minerales de sus fundidas entrañas. La bóveda de la caverna de extracción era amplia y lúgubre, pintada de los rojizos tonos del magma resplandeciente. Un enjambre entero de achatados drones voladores iban y venían cargando baldes de grueso plomo en que recolectaban muestras del derretido torrente.

Mi oscura señora detestaba sobremanera aquellas mórbidas aberraciones mecánicas, pero en pro de descargar su justa e inclemente ira contra quien la merecía, se valdría de aquellos esclavos robóticos para atravesar el océano de lava. Sería pan comido, como una de aquellas pruebas por las que pasara años antes, cuando era tan solo una niña.

Después de haber naufragado en aquel distante mundo de verdor salvaje, Ephreet Layratt contando con apenas seis años de edad, así como el oficial de la nave que la acompañaba llegaron a un puesto de control comercial, donde pudieron costearse el pasaje en un discreto carguero.

Como la jovencita iría aprendiendo con el tiempo, Arckjibald Mund, el hombre que la rescató de la explosión de la nave donde murieron sus padres, era astuto, previsor y estaba lleno de recursos. Mantuvo las identidades de ambos, así como el hecho de que eran sobrevivientes de la tragedia del Arfaxad en el más velado de los secretos y respondió con un oportuno soborno o una dosis de bien preparada labia a todo aquel que preguntara demasiadas cosas.

Antes de una semana, junto con mercancía de contrabando y un puñado de forajidos y delincuentes, surcaban nuevamente el espacio, dejando atrás el doloroso pasado.

―¿A donde vamos? ―preguntó perspicaz Ephreet, mirando con recelo al sujeto, sentada al fondo del carguero. Una sucia batita hacía las veces de túnica para ella. Habría sido sospechoso que vagara por ahí aun en pijama.

―A casa. Mi casa ―dijo el otro confiado, descubriéndose el rostro de su disfraz de manchada tela y enredados harapos. Tampoco habría sido adecuado que deambulara vistiendo su uniforme de policía espacial. ―Será nuestra nueva base de operaciones. Es indispensable comenzar cuanto antes tu entrenamiento.

Resulta triste, y para algunos incluso increíble saber, que de la infinidad de planetas que recorren sus orbitas ciegas en la inmensidad de la galaxia, un ínfimo numero en comparación, son habitables. Son como oasis en un desierto de fría negrura y muerte. Perlas escondidas en la inmensidad de un mar de oscura nada.

En un rincón distante, cerca del Borde Exterior, a la sombra de un gigantesco planeta gaseoso que orbitaba un sistema binario de estrellas gemelas, una luna oculta se antojaba deseable y primorosa, como una esmeralda de verde y blanco. Un mundo frio, boscoso, secreto.

Ahí descendió la pequeña nave que el oficial Mund adquirió de unos traficantes en la estación espacial donde los depositó el viejo carguero. Siempre precavido, había tomado la ruta larga para evitar que el un descuido, alguien los siguiera o ellos pudieran delatar su posición si saltaban a _hipervelocidad_ distraídamente.

Parecía que su alforja estaba siempre llena, o por lo menos que traía consigo el dinero suficiente para el costoso viaje, pero aquello no era nada cuando entre los arboles de coníferas de la tupida luna, la residencia oculta del policía apareció recortada contra el paisaje de nevadas montañas. Era amplia y hermosa, aunque si bien el palacio de la familia de Ephreet en Roedens tenía un tamaño mucho mayor, era obvio que este había sido construido más pequeño buscando hacerlo difícil de encontrar, pero no se escatimó en gastos dotándolo de lujo y ornamentación.

La pequeña aun podía contar su edad con los dedos de sus manitas, pero no era para nada tonta. Sea quien fuere en realidad Arckjibald Mund, ningún trabajo como policía le daría los recursos para una vida de ese estilo y, nadie que posee tanta riqueza en sus arcas, tiene la necesidad de exponer su vida defendiendo naves comerciales.

Aquella casa, vino a la memoria de Ephreet mientras recorría los salones vacíos de la fábrica de Menroid, porque ambos sitios tenían por lo menos dos cosas en común. La primera, era que ningún ser vivo los deambulaba libremente. El señor Mund no tenía empleados ni nadie viviendo consigo en su hacienda. Solo servidumbre artificial. Robots mudos y obedientes, de manera que no había ojos indiscretos espiando ni oídos traviesos entrometiéndose, pues los drones no tienen un alma que codicie hurtar secretos.

La segunda cosa que tenían en común, es que ambos lugares no tardaron en transformarse en ardientes e inmisericordes infiernos.

Durante la noche, después de dejarla al cuidado de un dron que la asistiera para tomar un baño y ponerse ropa limpia, una vez que hubo degustado una sencilla pero sabrosa cena, la pequeña señorita Layratt fue escoltada por Arckjibald Mund, quien ahora usaba un elegante traje adorado por sendas condecoraciones, al más alejado de los recintos de la casa. Su anfitrión lo llamaba el Salón de los Maestros y era talvez, el más fastuoso de los espacios de la residencia.

Detrás de una finamente decorada puerta deslizante, con techo alto y abovedado, el lugar parecía una especie de mezcla entre una sala de exhibición, laboratorio y mausoleo. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con pantallas y estantes que mostraban y almacenaban grabaciones, hologramas y esquemas de lo más variado, formando un acervo de antigua sabiduría cuidadosamente preservada. Al fondo, mesas de trabajo con sofisticado instrumental e infinidad de otras piezas de versas formas y materiales se encontraban pulcramente organizadas. El pasillo central estaba bordeado por eminentes estatuas de tamaño real, efigies monumentales que representaban en todo su esplendor y gloria a distinguidas figuras del pasado.

Todas, vestían largas túnicas oscuras. Todas tenían un semblante de soberbia y desafío. Todas destellaban un aire de poder y altanería. Todas habían sido talladas en impoluta y negra cantera.

―¿Quiénes son ellos? ―preguntó la niña, buscando los ojos de una estatua bajo la pétrea capucha esculpida.

―Despiadados, asesinos, codiciosos y traidores. Burladores y tiranos. Genocidas, megalómanos y profanadores. ―comenzó Arckjibald, recitando con orgullo como si estuviera alabando las virtudes de los más beatos benefactores― Estos que ves aquí, son los más grandes males que hayan existido en la galaxia. Niña, te presento a tus maestros, los magnánimos Señores Sith de antaño.

Los pequeños pies de la niña recorrieron el suelo de la estancia, pulido y reflejante como un espejo, para luego detenerse al llegar al fondo cerca del fondo, donde una sección del piso era distinta, amplia y cuadrada, parecía compuesta de varias láminas de metal entretejidas, para luego dar paso a un nicho donde, bajo la dorada luz de una lámpara que parecía simular la del mismo sol bañando una preciada reliquia, descubrió un pedestal, donde un objeto largo y delgado descansaba inmóvil sostenido apenas por un par de finos soportes.

El objeto tenía un aspecto elegante y metálico que cautivó la curiosidad de Ephreet quien extendió su manita para tomar la pieza, a lo que, volviendo áspera la voz, Mund le restringió:

―Sin tocar. No es un juguete. Eso es…

―Un sable de luz. ―se adelantó la niña, mirando alrededor del pedestal donde descansaba el arma. Varias holografías mostraban los componentes del aparato, otros su funcionamiento, ―¿Es de alguno de ellos?

Mirándola de reojo, el adulto frunció el ceño ante la sorpresiva suspicacia de su pequeña invitada. Se detuvo un momento, saboreando la pregunta entre sus labios y mirando hacia las estatuas de los vetustos maestros del Lado Oscuro a quien ella se había referido.

―Lo fue… de cierta manera, perteneció a más de uno de ellos. ―Se adelantó, y tomándolo de la base, extendió su brazo sosteniéndolo y dejando que la luz del techo lo empapara con un resplandor del que se sentía más que digno ―y al mismo tiempo… nunca jamás nadie lo ha usado.

»Un antiguo y desconocido señor Sith de eras distantes lo diseñó. Como todo lo que los grandes maestros oscuros crean, lo hizo para su propio beneficio. ―continuó― En su mente, lo único que deseaba era poder crear el sable de luz más poderoso jamás visto, y según cuenta la leyenda, habiéndolo logrado, invirtió todo su poder en preservar la existencia de estos planos, perdiendo en el empeño su vida y aun su propio nombre. Lamentablemente jamás pudo ver su sueño realizado.

―¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Ephreet estaban fijos en el objeto, lo mismo que los de Arckjibald, que lo tomaba y sostenía en sus manos como si fuese la más preciada de sus posesiones.

―Su alumno lo asesino antes de poder siquiera comenzar la construcción. Es… una especie de tradición. Se dice que en la galaxia solo pueden existir dos Sith al mismo tiempo. Un alumno y un maestro. Tan pronto como el alumno decide que está listo, asesina al maestro y tomo a otro como aprendiz. Muchos maestros han tomado bajo su tutela a alumnos indignos y muchos alumnos se han apresurado a volverse maestros. Por eso mucha de la antigua sabiduría del Lado Oscuro se ha perdido.

»Pero yo fui diligente y logré rescatar esto. Durante años busque y mi labor fue recompensada. Al cabo de tanto sacrificio, me hice con los planos y con todos los materiales necesarios para fabricarlo. Trabaje y me empeñe en traducir, completar e interpretar cada letra, cada esquema y cada trazo. Y ahora está aquí, delante de ti, el sueño de aquel maestro anónimo y la pesadilla de toda la galaxia. El más poderoso sable que ha existido.

Con un leve sonido, la metálica empuñadura volvió a descansar en sus soportes, inmóvil, callada, inofensiva.

―¿Y funciona? ¿En verdad es el más poderoso? ―preguntó incrédula. Para ser algo tan especial, lucía totalmente mundano.

El rostro del hombre se agrió ante la pregunta. Aún siendo tan pequeña, no parecía estar para nada impresionada y la manera que ponía en duda la calidad del objeto que él trataba con tanta devoción le resultaba insolente y ofensiva. Pero lo pagaría. Una y mil veces, se arrepentiría.

―Eso depende. Un sable no lo es todo, niña. Jamás escucharas de un arma que domine ella sola la galaxia. Para eso se necesita que quien la use, sepa usarla.

―¿Me enseñaras?

―A su tiempo ―su rostro se ensombreció cuando echó a andar.

―Dijiste que me entrenarías.

―A su tiempo ―No la miraba sino que le daba la espalda alejándose.

―Dijiste que me enseñarías el camino de la Fuerza.

―A su tiempo ―Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

Estaba sonriendo. Esbozaba una mueca de pura y corrosiva maldad al momento en que estiró la mano y, tomando con firmeza una palanca sobre la pared, tiró de ella accionando el mecanismo que soltaba los seguros de las placas metálicas del lugar donde se encontraba parada la señorita Layratt.

Con un crujido atronador a sus pies, la niña contempló horrorizada como un abismo negrísimo y sepulcral abría sus fauces para devorarla. Su grito se perdió en las profundidades, apagado bajo las mal disimuladas y secas carcajadas del villano de Mund que cerró la compuerta no sin antes añadir malicioso:

―Lección uno, niña. El miedo. Apréndelo. Es el primer paso al Lado Oscuro.

Oscuridad. Tinieblas.

Ephreet, aun siendo adulta, nunca supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó sumida en las más profundas tinieblas, en las tenebrosas y deleznables catacumbas bajo la hacienda de Arckjibald Mund.

A veces cerraba los ojos, y aun podía escuchar sus propios incesantes sollozos y quejidos de niña. Nadie respondió a ellos y con el pasar del tiempo, cuanto sea que hubiere pasado, entendió que nadie jamás respondería. Estaba sola. Se tenía a si misma solamente y desde ese día no volvió a confiar en nadie más.

Con saltos agiles y vertiginosos, mi portentosa Señora Oscura cubrió distancias imposibles evadiendo las constantes erupciones de incandescente lava, cayendo segura sobre las planas cabezas de los drones recolectores de minerales en pleno vuelo. Aquellas descerebradas maquinas parecían no tener defensa alguna, por lo que, tan pronto dedujo que habían detectado su presencia, la letal intrusa supuso que el comité de bienvenida debía estar en camino.

Más de esos despreciables robots.

Ella había tenido tiempo de sobra para aprender a odiarlos viviendo como prisionera en casa de Mund. Bajo su sótano, donde ella pasó varios de los años de su vida encerrada, existía una compleja red de túneles, como un laberinto. A diferencia de las bocas de las grutas de Menroid donde deambulaba en el tiempo presente, que eran irregulares y amorfas, las catacumbas que habían sido construidas por mandato expreso del oficial eran regulares y cuadradas, pero podían variar inmensamente en tamaño, siendo algunas espaciosas, como el hangar de una nave espacial o reducidas, diminutas apenas abiertas lo suficiente para que a sus seis años, Ephreet pudiera pasar arrastrándose a través de ellas.

Aquel laberinto era una trampa sádica, llena de callejones sin salida, caídas verticales y encrucijadas confusas, pero por si eso fuera poco, además estaba repleta de terribles y aterradores robots rastreadores. Los más pequeños, no eran sino exploradores, apenas del tamaño de un ratón, su labor consistía en adentrarse por los túneles más estrechos en busca de cualquier intruso. Y siendo que el laberinto no poseía entradas ni salidas, Ephreet, como niña, era la única presa de aquel infernal ecosistema. No podían hacerle mucho daño, pero con sus dos enormes mandíbulas de acero y su inusual fuerza, uno solo bastaba y era capaz de pescar a la niña y arrastrarla a los conductos más anchos donde maquinas más grandes podía poner en peligro su vida.

Unas de aquellas parecían largos ciempiés de metal. El rascar metálico de sus patas contra las paredes de roca y el sonido castañéate de las placas metálicas de su cuerpo, golpeando, sacudiendo, rechinando unas contra otras era insoportable. Eran veloces, y dentro de sus fauces ocultaban una cegadora luz que estaba más destinada a desorientar que a alumbrar el sendero.

Finalmente, los peores de todos, eran los grandes. Los realmente grandes. Solo transitaban los túneles más anchos, pero su presencia era tan terrible y sobrecogedora que la pequeña simplemente se mantuvo alejada de aquellas secciones del laberinto con el tamaño necesario para albergarlos. Eran mucho más lentos que los ciempiés, pero infinitamente más letales y silenciosos. Lo único que alertaba de su llegada era la espesa nube de vapor opaco en la que se encontraban envueltos. Era un gas cálido, espeso y sofocante. Ephreet jamás supo cómo se veían, pues su cuerpo estaba perpetuamente velado por aquella nauseabunda nube que se alimentaba de las emisiones que constantemente soltaban desde su interior, que debía estar ardiendo como una caldera; pero lo que si supo, era que todas sus extremidades debían ser largas y afiladas, pues sobresalían como relucientes guadañas desde dentro de la impenetrable bola de vapor.

La estancia en aquel lugar fue un infierno de angustia, que obligó a la pobre niña a ser consciente de su vulnerabilidad, tomar en sus propias manos su supervivencia… lo que, a su vez, le permitió comenzar a descubrir el poder latente que existía en su interior.

Por su parte, desde una instalación especial que tenía para tal fin, Arckjibald monitoreaba muy de cerca el desempeño y avances de la señorita Layratt. Una habitación a un costado del Salón de los Maestros era un cuarto de vigilancia en cuyo interior contenía avanzados sistemas de video, así como los controles que manipulaban los patrones de búsqueda, estrategia y ataque de los drones de rastreo.

Para aquel hombre, el objetivo de su vida entera y todo su esfuerzo, se reducía a que la pobre creatura encerrada en aquella prisión de locura, creyera de verdad con todo su corazón que en cada momento estaba en peligro su vida.

No iba a permitir que muriera, pues eso habría echado a perder todos sus planes y retrasado su agenda muchísimos años, es por eso que su cuarto de control le servía también para suministrar provisiones, que dejaba y colocaba vía remota dentro del laberinto, de manera que la niña pudiera encontrarlos y consumirlos para su sostenimiento. Es posible que jamás pudiera encontrar otro aspirante tan apto como ella. Pero ella no tenía que saber eso. Ella le bastaba concentrarse en sobrevivir. En generar miedo que pudiera permitir que floreciera el sufrimiento, de donde surgiría el rencor, que se transformaría en odio, la fuente de poder principal del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza.

Ese pobre, infeliz e idiota no sabía entonces, pero en realidad _no se había topado con un sujeto apto._

Se había topado con la mayor fuente de poder maligno que jamás hubiera visto la galaxia.

Después de su primera y prolongada estancia en las entrañas de aquel pozo, Ephreet despertó una mañana en una habitación iluminada. Eso la desconcertó terriblemente después de estar a oscuras por un tiempo que a ella se le antojó eterno. Era una habitación amplia, vacía, cuyo único rasgo definible era una sola puerta, colocada detrás de un único escritorio, tras el cual descansaba su infame captor en una silla. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, que emanaba de unos paneles cuadrados dispuestos en las esquinas planas de la habitación, la primera reacción de la niña fue tratar de escapar, abalanzándose hacia donde varias gráficas y diagramas holográficos brillaban posados en la superficie del escritorio del oficial Mund.

Sus pasitos trémulos aunque acelerados recorrieron el cuarto entero rápidamente, pero antes de siquiera tener el escritorio al alcance de la mano, un golpe brutal y una sensación como de una violenta sacudida la proyectó hacia atrás, dejándola derribada y aturdida en el suelo.

Un brillante destello de color azul neón que flotó un instante en el aire y luego se desvaneció fue suficiente para ayudar a Ephreet a entender que eso que estaba ahí, pero que no podía ver, no la iba a dejar salir.

―Es un campo de fuerza ―le explicó como si nada el hombre. Como si la última vez que la viera, no la hubiera dejado caer a su suerte a para quedar expuesta a una larguísima sesión de traumática supervivencia ―será mejor que no vuelvas a intentarlo. Antes que atravesarlo sería más fácil que lograras perforar alguno de los muros de cantera del cuarto, que por cierto tienen más de un metro de espesor en este punto de la casa.

La niña no respondió. Se quedó inmóvil y temblorosa, sujetándose la muñeca que se hirió al salir disparada y con una furia indecible tatuada en los ojos.

No había manera de describir la impotencia que le provocaba desear acabar con ese infeliz y no tener aun el poder para hacerlo.

¿Valía la pena llorar? ¿Valía la pena rogarle, negociar? Ella creía que ya había llorado todas las lágrimas que tenía por llorar. Pensó que no le haría falta, pues no tendría caso, derramar una sola más. Estaba equivocada, pero ese pensamiento, la hacía sentirse fuerte de alguna manera.

―Este es el cuarto de pruebas. ―se incorporó de su silla el anfitrión ―al principio de cada semana, vendrás para escuchar una lectura. Compartiré contigo la sabiduría de los antiguos señores oscuros que he colectado con tanto esmero. Espero que lo aproveches y le pongas atención, porque tan pronto termine, o talvez, incluso antes si me apetece, te pondré a prueba para ver si has aprendido la lección.

Su voz se escuchaba un poco distante, como distorsionada. Talvez el quedo zumbido eléctrico del campo de fuerza le estaba haciendo ruido o talvez el oído de la pequeña había quedado permanentemente afectado por su estancia en el laberinto.

―Si no pasas la prueba, volverás abajo, a meditar y entrenar en lo que hayas aprendido ―continuó ―y al final de la semana, te haré subir para examinarte nuevamente.

Volvió a sentarse y comenzó a operar los controles del escritorio que se activaron haciendo sonidos y desprendiendo luces.

―Por cierto. Espero que tu estancia a la sombra te motive lo suficiente para hacer tu mejor esfuerzo aquí arriba, aunque debes saber, que no hace falta que pases las pruebas. De hecho, no se supone que lo hagas. Muchas de estas lecciones son misterios que aun los aprendices de Sith adultos nunca pudieron entender de sus maestros, así que si decides que ya estas lista para morir, por lo menos procura que sea un espectáculo digno de ser visto.

Horas más tarde, confundida, exhausta y lastimada, Ephreet caía nuevamente hacia el abismo.

Cada caída le dolía menos. Cada vez, se sentía más grande, más fuerte, en contra de los horrores que habitaban aquella oscuridad.

Cada vez le resultaba más difícil rendirse a la desesperación. Cada vez le resultaba más sencillo reprimir alguna involuntaria lágrima de aflicción. Dejó de soñar con un mágico e imposible rescate. Dejó de esperar un día despertar afuera, en el mundo exterior, donde pudiera correr a su gusto sin que la persiguieran y la asecharan en las sombras. Dejó de anhelar un lugar para sentirse a salvo y dejó de creer ingenuamente que algún día, Arckjibald se arrepentiría de lo que le hacía o que por lo menos se le acabaran las lecciones que aprender sobre el Lado Oscuro.

Dejó de desearlo… porque comenzó a entenderlo.

Comenzó a entender a su captor y las motivaciones que lo movían, en los largos ratos, agazapada en las tinieblas, escuchando, atenta, sin dormir, en busca del susurro letal de sus depredadores o buscando desesperadamente entre los túneles del laberinto alguna abandonada ración de comida. Comenzó a pensar, que talvez, la razón por la que aquel hombre había decidido construir una prisión tan inmensamente complicada e impenetrable para ella… era porque el mismo debía de tener miedo a lo que ella sería capaz de hacer…

Y si no lo tenía en ese momento, ella se encargaría de que comenzara a sentirlo.

Veinte años más tarde, ya convertida en una aterradora y majestuosa asesina, discreta como el susurro del viento y despiadada e inevitable como el golpe de un cometa; sus pies se posaron finalmente al otro lado del océano de lava que se interponía en su camino. Ningún guardia había llegado para hacerle frente, ninguna alarma se había accionado aun. ¿Es que el amo de aquel infierno estéril estaba esperándola para enfrentarla personalmente o que aquel olvidado y decrepito cementerio de drones no podía siquiera costearse un funcional sistema de defensa?

No había necesidad de detenerse a pensar en la respuesta. Sea cual fuere, ella haría que el resultado fuera el mismo. Antes de morir, quien se atrevió a echarle encima sus garras, aprendería a temerle como es debido, intensa y desesperadamente, a Ephreet Layratt, Señora Sith del Lado Oscuro.

Un estrecho y curvo túnel reforzado de gruesas viguetas de hierro fue la antesala a lo que había estado buscando. Tan pronto llegó al fondo, se detuvo ante la entrada. No existía puerta o muro lo suficientemente duro o grueso que pudiera contener el inmenso poder que ahora esgrimía, pero lo que la hizo detenerse antes de hacer abrir la puerta reforzada con violencia por su pura fuerza de voluntad, no fue un obstáculo, sino una sensación.

Una sensación que no había sentido en muchísimos años y nunca de manera tan intensa.

Y es que lo que hizo que mi carísima y amada estrella maligna entornara la mirada y tensara sus músculos, deteniéndose por un momento antes de irrumpir en el recinto final, donde seguramente habitaba el señor de aquella destartalada factoría, fue que pudo sentir que más allá de esa puerta, no solo estaba el único ser vivo en cientos de kilómetros a la redonda, sino que además, este ser emitía un aura que revelaba un inmenso dominio en la Fuerza.


	4. Un Corazón en Cadenas

_Para Arya  
¿Crees que estoy loco?  
Deberías.  
¿Te gusta eso?  
No has visto lo mejor todavía_.

 **4**

 **Un corazón en cadenas.**

Una obsesión es una enfermedad de la mente. Un alma, enajenada por el poder de una obsesión es como una estrella que gira en torno de un agujero negro. No importa el poder de la estrella o el ardor de su brillo, la gravedad de la singularidad es tan potente y malévola, que nada puede escapar de ella, la luz, la masa y todo el fulgor de la estrella serán atrapados y consumidos a un ritmo creciente conforme el agujero se vuelva mas pesado y poderoso.

Una estrella no puede escapar de un agujero negro cuando ha entrado en su espiral de muerte así como una mente no puede liberarse de una obsesión cuando se ha abandonado totalmente al enajenamiento y la abstracción.

Pero, para el enajenado, la obsesión no es una enfermedad. Para aquel cuya alma ha sido dominada, las cadenas que atrapan a su corazón no son un obstáculo. Son un motor que lo propulsa con mas celeridad y más poder que una nave por el hiperespacio.

Para aquel consumido por una ferviente obsesión, la vida carece de sentido, si no se quema cada segundo de cada día en la pira de su alocado ardor. Es por eso que las más intensas obsesiones, aquellas que lo trascienden toda lógica y mesura, y dislocan la mente, el corazón y el alma de sus huéspedes, destellan y fulguran con el poder de supernovas, acabando con el sonoro y destructor estrepito de una galaxia que colisiona con otra.

Detrás de la gruesa puerta de metal en que terminaba el pasillo ultimo de aquel calabozo de piedra, oxido y magma, mi amada, mi estrella oscura, descubrió el testimonio de una insana obsesión como aquella.

La dislocada orquesta de metálicos chirridos y solidos golpes quedó atrás, silenciada cuando la férrea puerta reforzada se cerró detras. La habitación en la que mi amada y dulce Maestra del Lado Oscuro había entrado, era una peculiar visión difícil de descifrar en una sola mirada.

Parecía, a la vez, un taller, una bodega y un santuario. Infinidad de los más variados objetos se apilaban formando montones desorganizados sobre mesas y secciones del suelo, de manera que había muy poco espacio para transitar. Herramientas, planos y piezas de máquinas, grandes y pequeñas, tan variables en forma, tamaño y función, abarcando desde tuercas, cables, cabezas y brazos de robots, hasta enormes motores y gruesas tuberías, reposaban muertos en los rincones o sobre viejas y descuidadas estanterías.

Dibujos y esquemas, algunos técnicos, otros que parecían decorativos, llenaban cada rincón de las paredes del recinto, haciéndole compañía a mapas, gráficas y páginas escritas de la más diversa índole. Era extraño ver que en estos días alguien aún se valiera de sustratos físicos para plasmar ideas y registros en lugar de utilizar almacenamiento electrónico y útiles holografías.

El lugar, que no parecía ser una sola habitación, sino la unión poco uniforme de varias pequeñas e irregulares; no tenía una sola ventana y estaba oscuro a medias pues solo las rutilantes luces de algunas diminutas bombillas atómicas llenaban el espacio con luces cálidas y amortiguadas, como si quien hubiera ambientado dicho lugar deseara darle el aspecto de una especie de habitación ritual.

Era difícil suponer que alguien viviera en dicho sitio por el nivel de descuido del mismo, pero era imposible negar que alguien hacia uso de él, pues no había polvo juntándose sobre los muebles y, aunque desordenado, parecía que cada cosa en este sitio era útil y habia sido usada recientemente.

No pudo escuchar un solo suspiro y aquella peculiar pero vivida presencia que perturbaba la Fuerza hacia unos instantes se habia ocultado, como si se hubiera retraido tras un telon.

La atención de mi atesorada Guerrera Oscura fue a parar entonces a uno de los muros al fondo del refugio. Junto a los monitores que mostraban las imágenes recogidas por varias cámaras de seguridad esparcidas por el complejo, en uno de los cuales Ephreet reconoció la habitación donde habia sido mantenida cautiva; descubrió un espacio que parecía especialmente dedicado a cierta investigación en particular.

A cierta investigación… por no decir a una infernal y desesperada obsesión.

El espacio que le había sido dedicado era todo el extremo norte del cuarto. Varias luces, enlazadas como una cadena llenaban la parte superior del espacio, volviéndolo el lugar mejor iluminado de todo el recinto. Tapizando la pared de más al fondo y colgando del techo, atados a través de delgados hilos color grana, una colección de trozos de papel, principalmente reportes de noticias y transcripciones de testimonios tratando los más variados temas parecían no guardar ninguna conexión entre sí. Una anticuada y solitaria computadora descansaba en el centro del cuarto, posada sobre un sólido mueble cuyos cajones estaban repletos de lo que parecían ser viejas cintas tridimensionales.

Los ojos de mi doncella perversa vagaron por el lugar, revisando detalles aquí y allá, leyendo nombres, reconociendo fechas y recordando eventos: El secuestro de un senador el año anterior, el estallido de una fábrica ubicada en un mundo cerca del Borde Exterior, una matanza de militantes del viejo Imperio atribuido a extremistas vengativos, la venta de un consorcio comercial debido a la abundante inseguridad en las rutas espaciales, la destrucción de una estación de investigación a causa de una repentina lluvia de meteoros, los asesinatos inesperados de más de un líder criminal y varias docenas más de otras violentas noticias. No debía haber absolutamente nada que conectara aquellos sucesos, aquellos relatos. Nada. Sin embargo _lo había_. Nadie debía saberlo, pues _solo ella lo sabía_.

Era como una colección de sus actos. Sus crímenes. Todas aquellas acciones que ella fue cometiendo y provocando desde las sombras, siempre oculta, siempre alerta. Estaban ahí y aunque ningún reporte o registro la nombraba, no había manera en que aquella investigación fuera una coincidencia. No había manera que todos esos sucesos fueran conectados por una mente racional sin que dicha mente tuviera la idea de que una sombría figura había movido los hilos y orquestado aquella. aparentemente inconexa cadena de desgracias.

Y estaba la explosión de los ductos de gas. El supuesto accidente que provocó que la capturasen y que acabara confinada en aquel infierno de óxido y ruinas. La aterradora y hermosa señorita Layratt entornó los ojos y apretó los dientes al darse cuenta que el taimado amo de aquella fortaleza muerta no era un mero lunático con suerte.

Lo había planeado todo… para llegar a ella.

Intrigada, y entendiendo que la venganza no era su única motivación ahora, decidió premiar al autor de tan magnifica investigación con un viaje sin retorno al reino oscuro de la muerte y el olvido, no sin antes, saciar un poco de su propia curiosidad.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba este demente estudiándola, analizando su trayecto y siguiendo sus pasos?

Sus ojos rebuscaron veloces las fechas escritas sobre los estuches de las cintas tridimensionales y descubrió una que rezaba haber sido grabada 27 años atrás. Ningún otro registro de todo el compendio parecía anterior, así que tomándola con interés, la introdujo en la máquina para reproducirla.

Una leve decepción la embargó al descubrir que era solamente un archivo de audio, pero la sensación no pudo asentarse en ella, pues de inmediato, el corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar una voz que creyó no volvería a oír jamás.

Y es que si bien, Ephreet Layratt olvidó muchas cosas el día que quedó huérfana después de la destrucción de la nave Arfaxad, algo que jamás podría llegar a olvidar sería la voz de Marlon Layratt, su padre:

―Caballeros, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita? No creo que cruzaran media galaxia solo para contarme historias de antaño.―aunque distante y poco clara debido posiblemente a lo rustico del instrumento de grabación, la voz del señor Layratt era propia, grave e inconfundible.

―La realidad, su excelencia, es que hemos venido a hacer una muy sentida solicitud ―la voz de un anciano respondió. Murmullos inteligibles en el fondo rebelaban que debía estar acompañado.

Ephreet pudo claramente visualizar en su mente la escena. La sala de la mansión de su familia en el sistema Roeden y el señor Layratt, de porte digno y fuerte, mucho más anciano de lo que su complexión siempre joven revelaba, hablando con marchitos y desconocidos individuos que, aunque decrépitos, seguro no tenían ni la mitad de años que su padre.

―Sabemos que recientemente ha tenido la dicha de ser padre ―otra voz, seca y apagada auxilió a la primera.

―Sabemos que su esposa ha dado a luz recientemente a una criatura ―un tercero intervino, más cerca de donde el sonido estaba siendo registrado.

―Sí, es cierto. No es un secreto. Las fiestas por su llegada fueron grandes y magnificas y duraron el tiempo conforme a las costumbres de nuestra gente. Les pido claridad, señores, sigo sin entender que negocio tienen los Ministros de la Iglesia de la Fuerza con el nacimiento de mi heredera.

―Mucho, señor Layratt, mucho ―aseguró el primero de los ministros, que parecía ser el líder del comité ―como usted sabe, nuestra organización, más que generar un culto en torno a la figura legendaria de los Caballeros Jedi busca conservar la memoria de sus hazañas y sus enseñanzas.

―Lo sé.

―Talvez sepa también que hemos tenido que mantener muchas de nuestras actividades en secreto, dada la represión y difamación que el Imperio generó al respecto de los Jedi. ―secundó el anciano de la voz queda.

―Lo sé.

―Pero dudo que sepa que, ahora que el Imperio ha caído, hemos de redoblar esfuerzos en el que es nuestra más importante directriz. ―el último de los visitantes, quien sonaba menos anciano, dijo con un tono cargado de intriga.

―¿Y esa pudiera ser…?

―La búsqueda y enseñanza de una nueva generación de Caballeros Jedi, desde luego. ―un silencio reinó en la sala cuando el ministro líder declaró esta sentencia. Ephreet podía imaginar a su padre entornando los ojos con suspicacia.

―Su hija…

―Ephreet ―acotó Marlon al segundo de los ancianos. En su voz podía oírse un tono ahora cortante y desconfiado.

―Ella posee el más alto conteo de midiclorias que hayamos visto en las última décadas. Aunque nuestros registros son escasos, pues muchos de los anales se perdieron durante la instauración del Imperio, debe saber que esto quiere decir que…

―Se bien lo que eso quiere decir, muchas gracias. ―aunque siempre ecuánime, el tono de el señor Layratt claramente se elevaba cuando su molestia se volvía evidente ―Lo que no entiendo es porque los respetados ministros de la Iglesia de la Fuerza poseen los conteos de midiclorias de mi hija recién nacida… sin que yo diera consentimiento explícito para realizar dichos conteos.

―Usted y su esposa suelen viajar mucho. ―el segundo de los ancianos respondió, restándole importancia. ―Nosotros tenemos contactos en prácticamente todas las instituciones de salud del centro de la galaxia. Por rutinario que fuera el examen, si su esposa fue atendida en ellas durante su embarazo, le fue realizado un conteo a su hija.

Los puños de Marlon debieron crisparse notablemente, pues el ministro líder debió intervenir conciliadoramente.

―Debe, por favor entendernos, su excelencia. Desde el fatídico día en que el Emperador mandó ejecutar la Orden 66, el noble legado de los Caballeros Jedi quedó casi extinto. Solo nosotros, un encogido y asustado grupo de insignificantes siervos sin conexión ninguna con la Fuerza tratamos de conservar aquello que dejaron atrás. Éramos sus conserjes, sus ayudantes y cocineros. Nuestros padres los conocieron y crecimos escuchando historias de su grandeza, y aunque hemos logrado rescatar y preservar reliquias de su sabiduría, no somos capaces de dar continuidad a su historia porque no fuimos bendecidos con el toque de la Fuerza. No nacimos para ello…

La voz de aquel hombre se volvió casi suplicante al final de su discurso, tomó aire un momento y al retomarlo un renovado interés pareció impregnar sus palabras.

―Su hija, en cambio…

―Suficiente. ―ordenó el señor Layratt ―la visita ha concluido.

―Pero, su excelencia… ―rogó el primer anciano.

―No, no voy a oírlo.

―Debe hacerlo, es un asunto de suma importancia… ―insistió el segundo.

―He dicho que no…

―El destino de la galaxia podría estar… ―comenzó el tercero.

―¿En las manos de mi recién nacida hija? ―la voz de Marlon se convirtió en un estruendo tal que silenció a los tres hombres y se distorsionó un poco en la grabación. ―No me traten como si no pudiera entenderlo, caballeros. Se bien lo que pretenden. El fuego de las hogueras que el Emperador y su infame Aprendiz encendieron no ha acabado de enfriarse y ustedes vienen a pedirme que les entregue a mi única hija para que la conviertan en una nueva pieza en su batalla sin fin.

Un largo silenció reino por momentos y al volver a hablar, el líder de los ministros trató de hacerlo en la forma más amistosa y empática posible.

―Es su destino, Marlon, nació para ello. La Fuerza la ha elegido…

―Y ¿Quién dice que mi hija ha elegido a la Fuerza?

Murmullos y sonoros resoplidos denotaron el desconcierto de los ministros ante la respuesta. El señor Layratt insistió.

―¿Creen que me preocupa que la alejen de mí? ¿Creen que no pienso que tiene el potencial para cambiar el rumbo de la historia? No caballeros, se equivocan. Seguro estoy que ella puede hacer eso y mucho más, así como les aseguro que ni ustedes, ni nadie más va a venir a mi casa y me va decir que ya ha decidido el destino de la vida de mi hija antes de que ella siquiera haya aprendido su primera palabra. Si al crecer, ella escoge el camino de la Fuerza y deja este planeta para cumplir sus designios, ella tomará la decisión, pero ni ustedes, ni yo, ni nadie tiene derecho a tomarla por ella, ¿he hablado claro?

Los ministros debieron intercambiar nerviosas miradas en ese momento, pues no pudieron responderle nada. Ruidos en el fondo le permitieron deducir a Ephreet que se habían puesto de pie y se disponían a partir.

―Comete un error, señor Layratt ―casi en murmullos, la voz del más joven de los ministros se atrevió a resonar una vez más en la cinta ―la Fuerza es intensa en ella, la seguirá a donde vaya y si no es en los caminos de los Jedi, será el Lado Oscuro el que la atrape.

―Eso lo decidirá ella a su tiempo ―respondió imperturbable.

Los tres ancianos comenzaron a andar haciendo sonar sus pasos quedos en el suelo de mármol pulido. El archivo terminó un instante después, pero la última voz que pudo recoger antes de cortarse fue la del líder anciano que decía, claramente como si hablara en dirección a donde el aparato de grabación estaba colocado:

―Andando, Capitán Mund. Nos marchamos…

Ephreet parpadeó y sus ojos de fuego se abrieron mucho al entenderlo. Así que _él_ había estado ahí. En la casa de sus padres, hacía 27 años, apenas días después de haber ella nacido, como un fantasma de codiciosas y babeantes fauces, esperando que su presa madurase un poco para atacar, depredándola desde su cuna.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerse la pregunta de cómo aquella extraña grabación podría haber terminado en una destartalada gaveta en aquel rincón olvidado de la galaxia, antes que su mente se preguntara por un instante si acaso su antiguo mentor, quien la había iniciado en los caminos del Lado Oscuro no habría vuelto de la tumba para atormentarla de alguna forma, la respuesta llegó en la forma de un sinsentido.

¿Tenía caso, de haber sido _él_ el autor de la investigación, que se investigara a su mismo? Desde luego que no.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, junto a los registros escritos de mayor antigüedad que decoraban los muros, la foto Arckjibald Mund, como Ephreet jamás lo había visto antes: _joven_. Su rostro se veía aun altanero y mantenía férreamente apretados los labios donde esa peculiar separación entre sus dos dientes de enfrente era tan característica en él. Fuera de eso, su piel no estaba arrugada, no había bolsas bajo sus ojos y tras su gorra de oficial seguramente su cabello aun no era cano ni había comenzado a escasear.

El reporte lo describía como un joven y prometedor cadete del Imperio Galáctico. Su carrera militar ya comenzaba a despuntar cuando rondaba los veintes y antes de los treinta había ascendido hasta volverse uno de los capitanes asignados a la Estación Acorazada de Combate insignia del Imperio, la perversa Estrella de la Muerte.

El registro sobre él no era abundante y tenía varias lagunas. No explicaba como había logrado sobrevivir al ataque de los rebeldes, pero lo ubicaba varios años después de la caída del Imperio como mercenario y guardaespaldas a sueldo. Su principal cliente, Darius Hemmun, principal ministro y fundado de la Iglesia de la Fuerza. Otra larga desaparición y el último dato que aparecía lo ubicaba en la lista del personal de guardia de a bordo de la nave Arfaxad el día en que un accidente del _hipermotor_ reclamara la vida de tantas personas.

En la esquina del papel, junto a una pequeña hoja adherida con un trozo de cinta transparente; garabateado en Lenguaje Básico, con una caligrafía apenas legible se leía " _accidente?_ ". La hojita adjunta parecía ser el reporte del diagnóstico realizado a los propulsores de la nave antes de partir a su último viaje, confirmando que no se encontraron anomalías ni desperfectos el día del suceso.

Entonces este coleccionista enfermo con complejo de detective no era tan idiota. Por lo menos sabía sumar dos más dos, o su robot podía hacerlo por él.

Desde luego que no fue un accidente. Desde luego que no fueron piratas espaciales. Ella lo dedujo mucho tiempo atrás, y por si fuera poco, el cretino perpetrador se lo había confesado directamente.

Mi supernova maligna, arrancó la fotografía de la pared y la arrugó con su mano sintiendo el placer de quebrar el ajado papel sobre sus guantes negros.

Ese rostro no existía ya más, y la única imagen que debía persistir en toda la galaxia de él era aquella grabada en su memoria donde lo recordaba, pálido como una vela bajo el ardiente sol, con los ojos abiertos como platos, paralizado de puro terror.

―¿Tú los mataste? ―preguntó Ephreet, a la edad de once, en una de sus visitas semanales a la Cámara de Pruebas, después de una dura lucha contra maquinaria pesada armada, que apenas le permitió conservar el aliento y la había hecho quedar de pie en una postura encogida y encorvada.

―¿Qué has dicho?

―A mis padres. Los mataste ―miraba al oficial Mund con desafío y ya no había tono de pregunta en su voz.

―Están muertos de cualquier manera. ¿Hace para ti alguna diferencia?

―Sí, la hace. Porque si fuiste tú, entonces me encargaré de que sufras una muerte acorde a tu crimen. ―se sostenía un brazo que le sangraba profusamente de una herida, era aún una niña y el fuego mortal del Lado Oscuro no había llenado sus ojos aun con el candor del infierno, pero su odio ya era intenso, puro y hermoso.

Los dientes delgados y separados de Mund se mostraron en una socarrona sonrisa, empuño fuerte la palanca que, sobre el escritorio, accionaba el dispositivo que abría las compuertas hacia el calabozo.

―No vas a matarme. Aunque tuvieras el poder, morirías en las profundidades oscuras y hediondas de tu laberinto subterráneo sin mí. ¿O de donde piensas que viene el alimento que te mantiene con vida? ¿Y las vendas para tus heridas? Yo te enseñe a sobrevivir y te hice lo que eres ahora.

La mirada de la niña estaba fija en él, había comenzado a temblar de rabia. Mund no lo notó en ese momento, pero las esquinas del campo de fuerza comenzaron a destellar como si algo muy poderoso estuviera haciendo presión contra el desde el otro lado.

―¿Quieres saber la verdad? Bien. Maté a tus padres. Averié el _hipermotor_ para cubrir mis pasos pero el noble Señor Layratt y su esposa murieron por mi _blaster._ ¿Estás contenta?

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear extrañamente y en torno a la figura de la niña una especie de sombra espesa comenzó a tomar forma. Arckjibald comenzó a ponerse nervioso y como quien trata de disimular, levantó más la voz tratando de fingir valor.

―Te quite a tus padres, porque estorbaban tu potencial. Yo te salvé, ¡me debes la vida!

―¡Tú te robaste mi vida!

Las luces reventaron y el cuarto quedó a oscuras. Tenuemente, en medio de la habitación resplandecían varias líneas de azul eléctrico, cruzadas, entretejidas como una red. Sin las luces ordinarias la discreta radiación del campo de fuerza se volvió evidente. El hombre tragó saliva, en el último momento, se aseguró de empujar la palanca y mandar a esa furia desquiciada con forma de niña a las profundidades de su abismo de asbesto.

¿O no?

El campo de fuerza se dobló y chirrió, como si emitiera alaridos de dolor. Del otro lado, algo intentaba perforarlo, y no era echado atrás por la potencia del campo. Sea lo que fuera que intentaba forzarlo era descomunal y tan poderoso, que no solo era repelido, sino que las líneas de fuerza de campo se torcían y sacudían volviéndose difusas a punto de reventar. La bestia estaba por liberarse.

Aterrado, el oficial bajó la mirada hacia el panel de mando. Su mano seguía ahí sobre la palanca que estaba estática donde había estado siempre, en posición de apagado, sin moverse. Trató de moverla y no pudo. Hizo un esfuerzo, fue inútil. Algo tenía trabada la palanca. Algún tipo de _fuerza_ , invisible… y oscura.

―Ya es suficiente ―demandó entre tinieblas, con la voz a todo pulmón ―detén esta estupidez o te haré pagar por esto.

Despegó su brazo del panel de control e instintivamente se le llevó al cinturón, donde desenfundó un objeto largo y metálico. Era un sable. _El sable_. Estaba apagado, inerte e inofensivo.

―No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz y si me haces encenderlo te juro que te arrepentirás… ―lo esgrimió amenazante gritando en la oscuridad. No podía ver con quien hablaba y los dientes habían comenzado a castañearle.

Se hizo un largo silencio. El escudo energético quedó quieto y en calma un segundo, y el cuarto tuvo un perfecto negro aterciopelado de fondo por un instante. Ojalá no lo hubiera tenido. Una nueva luz resplandeció en las tinieblas. Un nuevo fulgor nació ese día, uno que opacaría de ahí en adelante el brillo de todo cuásar supermasivo. La oscuridad que destelló en aquel sitió, infundiría terror en el corazón mismo del cosmos, el cual sabe que por la maldad de esa sombra aterradora será destruido todo atisbo de luz del universo.

―Adelante, enciéndelo. Te reto…

El pulso le tembló a Arckjibald Mund y sus manos se movieron convulsas por el pánico. El metálico y oscuro sable rodó muerto por el suelo. En un arranque de pavor, una chispa de ingenio se encendió en la mente de aquel hombre y, en un movimiento, aspiró hondo su última bocanada de aire, y la contuvo dentro de su pecho, cubriéndose la cara con su saco, al mismo tiempo que oprimía un botón de emergencia sobre el escritorio.

Un gas venenoso y abrasivo llenó el recinto a presión. Las luces no volvieron, pero tan pronto escuchó a la niña retroceder, Mund accionó la palanca y la envió a sufrir de los efectos del gas a los salones y pasadizos inferiores del oscuro laberinto.

Jamás volvería el oficial a conciliar el sueño tranquilamente. Ruidos en su hacienda por la noche lo harían saltar de su fastuosa cama en sobresalto. Envejecería el doble de rápido desde ese día, socavado por el recuerdo de lo que había visto en las tinieblas.

Y es que aun las historias que había escuchado a lo largo de su vida sobre los grandes Señores Oscuros de antaño no lo habían preparado para lo que vio. Aquella noche, le pareció haber visto que dé dentro del menudo cuerpo de once años de Ephreet Layratt emanaba una especie de luminiscencia roja e incandescente, como si estuviera repleta de magma ardiendo en su interior y su piel se derritiera a causa del fuego que por dentro la quemaba, y por si fuera poco, justo en el instante que el escudo no pudo resistir más y estalló, un par de ojos color de intensas llamas resplandecieron en la oscuridad perfecta.

Él jamás olvidaría esos ojos y, aunque entonces no lo sabía serían lo último que viera antes de morir.

Por su parte, para la niña no todo fue perdido esa noche. Si bien confirmó algo que sospechaba hacia años, una información más valiosa le fue revelada. Aquel hombre, que se decía su salvador y maestro, no solo le tenía miedo, no solo tenía su vida confiada solamente en los mecanismos de seguridad para protegerlo, no solo había construido un sable de luz que, a pesar de decir ser el más poderoso, ni siquiera era capaz de encender… sino que encima, todo esto apuntaba a una realidad al mismo tiempo evidente y dolorosa…

Arckjibald Mund no poseía en todo su miserable cuerpo, un solo dejo de la Fuerza…

La Fuerza… Ephreet, ya adulta, volvió a sentir la perturbación.

Ahí estaba, en el mismo recinto que ella, un ser poderoso en la Fuerza. Antes de poder voltear, le pareció que a sus oídos llegaba sonido de pasos, de metal caminando sobre metal. Debía ser el amo de la fortaleza y su nefasto droide. No había decidido a cuál de los dos destrozaría primero y si lo haría rápido o lento… pero ¿Qué más da? Se le daba bien improvisar en el momento.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, su capa negra reveló su hermosura aterradora como revela una luna el rostro inmisericorde de un asesino sol rojo después de un eclipse, pero talvez sus ojos no estaban preparados para ver con lo que se encontraría.

Un solo individuo, no dos. Ahí estaban los pies de metal, acompañados de las garras metálicas que la habían acariciado con deleite. Ahí estaban también los ojos resplandecientes de verde neón que la habían mirado con antinatural deseo, ahí estaba el horrible cráneo de tiras de metal blanco que ella había visto antes.

Pero esa creatura, no era un dron. No lo era totalmente, o no lo era aún. El torso desnudo de un hombre joven aunque de apariencia enfermiza y de amarillenta piel le salió al encuentro, a medio cubrir por un lienzo de blanca tela que le ocultaba el hombro que aun tenia de carne y la entrepierna. Ambas extremidades inferiores eran de metal, lo mismo que la mano, el brazo y hombro derechos, encarnados en la piel endeble por lustrosas grapas que se enterraban en el tejido vivo. El antebrazo izquierdo seguía siendo humano, pero del codo en delante, tenía otra garra de metal.

Aquel sujeto aun respiraba y por dentro de su cuello de piel joven seguía fluyendo la sangre y el oxígeno en dirección a pulmones y un corazón vivos, pero la cabeza parecía toda de metal, sin boca, solo ojos que asomaban entre largas piezas de acero blanqueado.

La visión fue incomoda, repentina. La perturbación en la Fuerza fue intensa, sobre todo porque pasó de estar oculta a mostrarse en toda su potencia de pronto, dramáticamente como la aparición de su portador. Pero no había agresión en aquella fuerza, no había hostilidad. Era abundante, ostentosa, pero no pretendía dar terror. Lo mismo era la postura del sujeto, que se mantenía frente a ella, sin decir nada, ni moverse, con los brazos abiertos como si le diera la bienvenida.


	5. Filo de Sangre

_Para Arya,_  
 _en secreto te he amado._  
 _Mas mi secreto no ha guardado,_  
 _pues no puede ocultarse_  
 _un amor que es como el nuestro._  
 _Tan hermoso, tan oscuro, tan siniestro._

 **5**

 **Filo de sangre**

Hay una razón por la que el sable de luz es el arma predilecta del Jedi. Es poderosa, indudablemente. Es difícil de dominar y por eso va bien con la filosofía de disciplina y dedicación que es parte del ideario del lado Luminoso de la Fuerza. Es versátil, elegante y sofisticado, por supuesto.

Pero también es un arma exclusiva. Su diseño y construcción no solo es un secreto bien guardado, además, es de hecho imposible fabricar un sable sin poseer un importante dominio de la Fuerza en el proceso. Un ente cualquiera, insensible a la Fuerza, difícilmente se hará con un sable luminoso, sería casi imposible que dominase el arte de esgrimirlo correctamente, pero sin dudas, jamás será capaz de construir uno.

Siempre le hará falta algo para completar la faena y aun el solo hecho de reunir los materiales requeridos estará fuera de su alcance, pues se dice que los cristales _kyber_ que son el corazón de todo sable, solo se revelan a usuarios de la Fuerza, específicamente a aquellos que andan por el sendero de la Luz.

Por eso resulta tan increíble que en el recinto donde mi preciosa y terrible Regente del Lado Oscuro se encontró finalmente con su captor, fuera el lugar de descanso final de por lo menos seis sables de luz. Yacían sobre una de las mesas junto a la pared lateral, reposando en la superficie sin lujo ni ceremonia alguna como si fuesen cualquier cosa, acompañados de anotaciones y dibujos que eran, posiblemente el resultado de un análisis minucioso que el amo de la fábrica, mitad robot, mitad humano, había realizado en ellos.

Pero había un solo sable que a Ephreet Layratt le interesaba. Aquel que le pertenecía, y era inconfundible. De cuerpo negro mate, y vivos en pulido metal, se hacía un poco más ancho y estaba bordeado de tres metálicas puntas cerca de donde la hoja de plasma nacía al encenderse. Pero no era meramente una cuestión estética, este sable era único por más de una razón.

Estaba ahí, sobre una mesa, rodeado de otros muchos instrumentos metálicos frente al excéntrico anfitrión que seguía ahí, de pie, embobado con los brazos mecánicos abiertos como un idiota. Los ojos robóticos se desviaron hacia el sable cuando pudo sentir que los pensamientos de su invitada se posaban sobre él, pero no pudo hacer un movimiento lo suficientemente rápido para adelantársele.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el sable ya surcaba el aire, atravesando la habitación hasta donde sería recibido por la mano enguantada de su dueña.

Como si la recibiera y saludara con una llamante erupción de euforia, el arma se encendió destellando una hoja de deslumbrante plasma color grana.

El otro individuo también se había movido, pero su ademan se dirigió a una de las repisas, desde la que un sable que descansaba inerte se levantó, volando hacia él, y fue recibido por dedos metálicos de su mano derecha que lo encendieron de inmediato en un destello de fulgor carmín.

No había necesidad de palabras, explicaciones o misivas, el mensaje estaba claro. No había nada más que hablar.

Mi estrella amada no esperó. Como quien sube un escalón, subió a la mesa que su captor tenía delante y arremetió contra él, con furia tal que lo desarmó tan solo en dos lances, pero una nueva hoja se iluminó en la mano izquierda de su rival, esta vez de un brillante color verde. El primer golpe que descargó sobre aquella fue tal que la hizo saltar de inmediato de la mano de su portador.

El medio-dron había dado apenas dos pasos atrás y un instante antes de quedarse desarmado, había ya convocado un nuevo sable, este del más vivo azul. Ephreet bajó de la mesa en una acrobática pirueta que obligó a su oponente a proteger su cabeza, deteniendo el derecho, pero el revés de la señora Sith lo despojó de su arma.

La asesina apuntó al corazón con una estocada, pero el golpe fue detenido por una hoja roja que era esgrimida por la otra mano de su contrincante. Un, dos, sable fuera. Podía hacer esto todo el día pero no se sentía con deseos de entretener un instante más esta tontería. Si este bufón en parte robótico estaba jugando con ella, se arrepentiría con cada circuito de su mutilado cuerpo.

Las fotoceldas verdes miraron sobre el hombro de la Señora Oscura. Ella atisbó de reojo, y vio que había por lo menos otros dos sables en espera.

No. Definitivamente no. Talvez tenía el tiempo, pero no la paciencia para esta estupidez.

Algo en la empuñadura de su sable giró, algún oculto mecanismo que se accionó de la nada, y la pieza de negro metal creció al doble de su longitud para que ella pudiera sostenerla con ambas manos. Las férreas piezas que atenazaban como garras la salida de la resplandeciente plasma, se echaron para atrás para liberar tres destellantes brillos rojos que unieron su luz a la de la hoja principal. La luz del sable creció hasta volverse segadora. Algunos líquidos que descansaban en redomas comenzaron a hervir y frágiles piezas de vidrio reventaron de la nada, compelidas por la descomunal potencia del sable liberada.

Un sable voló a las manos de aquel engendro con cara de droide. Una hoja morada brilló solo un instante hasta que fue alcanzada por el fortalecido sable de la señora Sith. Su adversario tuvo que retroceder otros dos pasos pues el golpe no solamente lo desarmó, sino que destrozó la hoja de plasma de su arma. Voló otra espada, se encendió otra hoja roja, otro mandoble de la feroz guerrera y nuevamente quedó pulverizada en un destello cegador de luces rojas que obligó al combatiente a hincar una rodilla al suelo.

Al parecer, el poder de la espada de la guerrera oscura era tal, que el campo magnético que mantenía el plasma de los sables convencionales en su lugar no era rival para él. De hecho, su renovado campo magnético era tan increíblemente intenso que distorsionaba la luz a su alrededor, curvándola, trastornándola, como un potente lente gravitatorio, dándole a mi estrella negra una delirante aura de pesadilla.

Ahí permaneció, medio arrodillado un instante, aquella abominación, revoltura infame de carne y metal, contemplándola con la respiración embravecida y los ojos artificiales llenos de morbosa curiosidad. Contemplóla en todo su elegante porte y majestuosa vanidad. Le pareció increíble, sobrenatural, como una figura divina nacida de las páginas de un cuento prohibido escrito por un loco poeta en sus más febriles sueños. Una diosa oscura, la muerte encarnada en forma de mujer, una ardiente supernova con el corazón malévolo de un agujero negro. En ese momento, él, que había menospreciado tantos años de la muerte, comprendió que no existía manera más gloriosa de abandonar la existencia que en las manos de la Señora Oscura.

Esa muerte se le antojó deseable, exquisita, soberbia.

Inclinó la cabeza mostrándole un cuello humano, vulnerable, como un caballero que espera el noble nombramiento de una primorosa reina, pura como una luna virgen.

Pero ella, más poderosa que despiadada, más despiadada que hermosa, y más hermosa que la canción de un plateado y destellante pulsar, levantó su arma para bautizarlo en la luz ardiente de su sable, despachándolo de este mundo para siempre.

Aquel destellante ardor rojo, aquel sublime fulgor de pura grana… ella lo había soñado, anhelando su poder aun antes de conocerlo cuando apenas era una niña.

Desde aquel fatídico día cuando confirmó finalmente, siendo aún pequeña en edad y estatura, pero habiendo crecido hasta volverse terrible en maldad y poder; que su infame captor en realidad, no era más que un despreciable gusano insensible a la Fuerza como cualquier otro de los incontables y efímeros insectos que poblaban la galaxia en cualquier momento de la historia, fue que entendió que el poderío del sable definitivo que él decía haber construido, si era real, debía solo pertenecerle a ella.

Ella sabía cómo funcionaban los sables. En sus años de encierro, el oficial Mund la había obligado a armar varios sables, dándole solo los componentes destrozados de otras espadas de luz. Ella había tenido éxito en ello, aun desde su primero intento, pues Ephreet aun de niña era extremadamente perspicaz y una alumna excelsa. De hecho, ella había tenido éxito aun cuando su carcelero y tutor le había proveído de materiales rotos, defectuosos o aun cuando algunos de ellos estaban ausentes.

Esto solo hizo en acrecentar el odio y rencor de Arckjibald, quien para entonces ya debía haber entendido que pudiera poseer el conocimiento necesario acerca de la Fuerza, jamás lograría armar un sable pues carecía del toque mismo de la Fuerza.

Los días se hicieron semanas y las semanas años. Una noche de aquellas, una reunión de perversos seres se llevó acabo en la hacienda de Arckjibald Mund. El oficial había mantenido oculta de casi todo el mundo su obsesión con el Lado Oscuro, sus grandes maestros y sus reliquias perdidas a lo largo de su vida; pero resulta casi imposible pensar que un hombre tan soberbio y desesperadamente necesitado de la admiración de otros como él perdería la oportunidad de rodearse de otras creaturas tan pervertidas como él con el único propósito de presumir sus avances y ver los gestos de aprobación y asombro de alguien quien tuviera la capacidad de entender lo notable de sus esfuerzos.

Así pues, dos oscuras siluetas, ceremoniosamente enfundadas en largas túnicas negras fueron recibidas por los sirvientes mecánicos de la mansión. Habían viajado lejos y venían acompañados, cada una, de una pequeña flota de guardaespaldas, soldados y matones dispuestos en bien provistas naves que guardaban sus transportes principales. Y es que no eran pobres y austeros, de hecho, el fastuoso detalle de la casa de Arckjibald, sus pulidos suelos y decoradas columnas sosteniendo abovedados techos no les impresionaban para nada. Ellos podían ver ese tipo de deleites en sus planetas natales, en sus propias y bien provistas haciendas. Lo que habían venido a ver, recorriendo miles de años luz en un destello de poderoso hiperespacio, era una empresa, una creación, exquisita y abominable, que solo un lunático sin alma habría sido lo suficientemente despiadado como para embarcarse en su desarrollo.

Habían venido a monitorear el avance hacia el nacimiento de una nueva Señora Oscura.

Mund los recibió con garbo y elegancia. Usaba un uniforme de gris claro con múltiples insignias en metal negro nacarado sobre el pecho y los hombros. Las sombrías figuras encapuchadas compartieron una mirada recelosa, como si reprobaran la pálida extravagancia de su anfitrión, para después restarle importancia por ya sentirse suficientemente acostumbrados a ella.

Fueron conducidos a un lujoso recinto. Extremadamente cómodo y delicioso, suavemente iluminado y perfumado, tenía un toque casi místico presente en los patrones decorativos repetitivos y en la abundancia del espacio vacío que hacia parecer que las paredes se perdían en la distancia y las tinieblas. La comida era exquisita así como la bebida era abundante. No cabía duda que aquella hacienda era una rara mezcla de extremos.

Las partes ásperas como sus calabozos y cámaras de tortura eran en verdad terribles y aterradoras, mientras que sus áreas de habitación y convivencia no escatimaban en gastos para hacer la estancia en ellas una experiencia de lo más disfrutable.

De hecho, la única persona en toda la galaxia que era capaz de apreciar esta contrastante dicotomía era Ephreet Layrat quien, convertida en una doncella de quince años, de porte distinguido pero de mirada fiera se encontraba de pie expectante en un extremo del salón, oculta entre las sombras. Solo ella había sufrido el horror de los laberintos y el sufrimiento indecible de sus máquinas de guerra. Solo ella había vivido en las tinieblas y el temor de sus tormentos para encontrarse ahora vistiendo un bello aunque sencillo atuendo de color vino que, aunque no hacía nada para acentuar o mostrar sus formas femeninas, no podía hacer nada para disimularlas tampoco.

―Espero hayan disfrutado de la cena, caballeros ―el anfitrión mecía una copa de un líquido espeso ―los preparará para lo que viene.

―Eso es lo que estamos esperando, no hemos venido de tan lejos a disfrutar de sus mediocres viandas. ―respondió con rudeza y fuerte acento uno de los invitados. Tenía una protuberante frente, oscuros ojos profundos y afiladas piezas dentales.

―El proyecto, Mund. Muéstrenos. Queremos saber en que ha estado gastando nuestras fortunas. ―respondió el otro, cortante, sin ceremonias y mucho menos efusivamente que su colega.

―Sus fortunas no es lo único siendo invertido aquí. ―respondió el oficial vaciando su bebida. ―Mi colección, el trabajo de toda mi vida está totalmente al servicio del proyecto y, como saben, existen cosas mucho más valiosas que unos cuantos miles de millares de créditos.

―Precisamente. Muéstrenos. Deseamos ver el producto del trabajo de su colección, a la cual, hemos contribuido también. Generosamente. ― respondió el segundo convidado, que hablaba a través de una máscara de la que emanaban dos gruesos tubos y el sonido de una pesada respiración. Su voz era inexpresiva, casi maquinal a juego perfecto con su total carencia de lenguaje corporal.

―Mostrarles será lo que haré entonces. ―estiró dramáticamente el brazo como para dar pie a la aparición de su asistente ―Ephreet.

La chica dio un paso adelante y puso a su alcance una simple bandeja cromada con un largo objeto oscuro en ella. Arckjibald lo tomó y ella lo vio alejarse. Paciencia. Debía ser paciente y sería abundantemente recompensada con dolor ajeno.

―Es ese. El sable. El que tiene los cristales. ―Observó el hombre de la máscara a través de unos apretados googles que se hundían en la tumorosa piel de su cara.

―Los cristales, es cierto. Los cuatro… ―Entornó los ojos salvajemente el otro, alargando sus silabas en un intento de que el anfitrión sosteniendo el objeto continuara con su exposición del objeto.

―Como bien deben de saber, caballeros, no es prudente construir un sable de luz de núcleos compuestos ―comenzó Mund manipulando juguetonamente el arma apagada entre sus manos ―Más de un cristal en un sable desestabilizarían tremendamente la hoja y en lugar de hacerla más poderosa, la volvería inestable… a excepción de este sable.

»Este, fue diseñado por un oscuro genio para ser, o el más peligroso o el más potente de todas las espadas laser de toda la historia de la galaxia. Nunca antes se completó su construcción, nunca antes de hoy, se usó el antiguo plano para construir el arma que hoy está frente a sus ojos.

―Y los tiene. Los cristales. No son cualquier cristal. ―Insistió interesado el hombre de rostro cubierto. ―Uno de ellos. Dormido largos años en las entrañas de Naboo. Inmóvil. Junto a su gemelo muerto. Los traficantes. Un precio alto me pidieron por él.

―El otro ―interrumpió el otro hombre mientras mostraba sus puntiagudos dientes con aire desconfiado ―fue robado de la tumba de un ilustre caballero jedi después del saqueo del gran templo. Para mis hombres fue una gran sorpresa encontrar un cristal rojo en el monumento erigido en honor de un noble Conde…

―Y los otros dos. ―les silenció el anfitrión, apuntándoles con la empuñadura vacía del sable, haciéndoles callar de inmediato como si les amenazara con un arma activa ―Los otros dos eran míos. Uno lo busque al precio mismo de mi vida, el otro me encontró… vino a mí.

Los ojos del viejo veterano se perdieron en las oscuras formas artificiales del sable, pero su mente voló lejos, en el espacio y el tiempo. Voló hasta una lejana luna de Endor, el día que el espacio se encendió con la destrucción del arma insignia, explosión que dio muerte al sueño del Impero.

―Ahora descansan en su interior… aguardando ―continuó, sosteniendo horizontalmente la empuñadura con el brazo extendido, mirando a sus colegas a los ojos ―su día llegara pronto y entonces serán portadores de un poder como no ha sido visto antes en toda la galaxia. Uno es su corazón, yace en el centro…

―El más poderoso. El del Emperador. Seguramente.

Mund negó con la cabeza y articuló un "no" con sus labios.

―El otro era más fuerte. El del Emperador, así como los dos que ustedes me proporcionaron están tras las guardas en su órbita. Al liberar el seguro oculto, le prestan su brillo al de en medio y entonces… se libera su verdadero poder.

Los ojos oscuros del visitante silencioso se levantaron como si esperara que en cualquier momento el sable fuera a encenderse y revelarle su asesina gloria. Lamentablemente, tuvo que imaginarlo pues no hubo demostraciones, ni luz, ni brillo. El arma seguía inofensiva, apagada, muerta.

―¿Y que es lo que está esperando? ¿Acaso nos ha hecho venir hasta acá para no encenderlo? Porque… lo hecho funcionar… ¿no es cierto?

El anfitrión frunció el seño y lo único en encenderse fue su rostro conforme la furia creció en su interior al no saber qué respuesta dar que fuera al mismo tiempo creíble y no lo dejara en la vergonzosa situación de admitir su actual fracaso.

Más no tuvo que hacerlo. El hombre de la máscara respondió por él y Mund hizo lo posible por no parecer súbitamente aliviado.

―La portadora. Solo ella debe.

Relajándose, el oficial dejó el arma sobre la mesa, como si no tuviera más explicaciones sobre el tema.

―En efecto. Cuando esté lista, ella lo encenderá.

―¿Y ella? ―insistió sacudiendo las manos y elevando el tono de su ya chillona voz el otro hombre.

―¿Qué con ella?

―Muéstrenosla. La portadora. Hay que verla.

Una sonrisa estiró los delgados labios del oficial mostrando sus separados dientes tras su insípido bigote entrecano.

―Pero que modales, Ephreet. Nos has acompañado la noche entera y no tuve la atención de presentarse a nuestros invitados.

Desde las sombras, oscuras como el corazón mismo del vacío asesino, surgió mi amada, resoluta y portentosa como un cometa de hielo eterno. Su presencia se dejó sentir en el recinto como se siente el rugido silencioso y sobrecogedor de un agujero oscuro al nacer con la muerte de una estrella.

Aun no era la encarnación misma de la Muerte. Ya era perfecta, pero su perfección no se había hecho aún manifiesta y en ella convivía todavía la ferocidad tremenda de un despiadado depredador con el encanto rebelde de la adolescencia.

Los ojos de los invitados se posaron sobre ella con interés renovado, volviéndose de pronto el centro total de atención. Esos infelices ojos la recorrieron ansiosos e intensos y la furia que me invade solo de pensarlo ahora apenas se mitiga de saber que esos ojos ya no existen más, habiendo recibido su justa retribución por mano del objeto mismo de mis más ardientes deseos.

Cuando ella se acercó, el horroroso _twi'lek_ de afilados dientes y frente bulbosa se retrajo, en su asiento sin apartar un segundo sus ojos. Por su parte, el _kel-dor_ de piel repulsiva y rostro enmascarado mostró gentil sus palmas como para recibir a Ephreet, como si fuera recién llegada y no hubiera estado ahí ya toda la noche.

―Tu nombre. Portadora. Concédenos tu nombre.

Apenas había abierto ella la boca, Mund respondió por ella, dándole la menor importancia posible al aspecto.

―Ephreet, del clan Layratt del sistema Roeden…

―No. ―lo cortó, insistiendo el extraño enmascarado, de manera enérgica, pero perfectamente serena que hizo al anfitrión enfadarse. ―Tu nombre. Tu verdadero nombre. Hónranos, portadora.

No había ojos que respondieran a la mirada Ephreet en aquella cara, pues estaban ocultos tras opacos lentes que se enterraban en el tejido de la cabeza de esa creatura para protegerlos de una atmosfera que le resultaba venenosa, pero ella no necesito buscarlos para encontrar confianza. Tenía toda la que tenía en ella misma, pues ella misma se había hecho antes ya esa pregunta y había tenido tiempo de tener una respuesta…

― _Zillah_ … ―dijo, y su voz no era la de una niña, sino de una mujer, hermosa, seductora, asesina. ― _Darth Zillah_ es mi nombre.

―Lady Zillah. ―Agachó el otro la cabeza, quitándose la capucha y revelando su deforme calva surcada de tubos y correas que sostenían sus implementos vitales. ―Del lado Oscuro. Terrible Señora.

Del otro lado del asiento, su colega se encogía cada vez más en su lugar y sus profundos ojos se habían abierto como platos inundados de terror. Ephreet lo saboreó y, disfrutándolo, quiso probar más.

―Claro. Ese es el nombre. Adecuado, ¿no les parece? ―atajó Arckjibald, notando con cuanta facilidad le habían robado sus deseados reflectores ―Aunque… prematuro, dado que no ha terminado su entrenamiento aun ni está lista para hacerse llamar Lady, ni Darth…

Retomando el hilo de la conversación, pasó pronto a otro tema y aunque la conferencia se alargó hasta después del amanecer y el tema de la Portadora o el sable no fue traído de vuelta a la mesa, al despedirse cordialmente, la respiración del kel-dor seguía agitada de admiración y la expresión del twi'lek permanecía congelada en un rictus perturbado.

Ambas flotillas se elevaron abandonando la órbita del satélite, siendo tragado por el frio cielo de pálido color acero, pero es posible que no hubieran aun saltado al hiperespacio aun cuando Arckjibald Mund le cerró el pasó a la señorita Layratt acorralándola contra la pared.

―¿A qué piensas que estás jugando, niña? ― Su sonrisa hipócrita se había deslavado y la miraba tan de cerca que ella sentía el fétido aliento del viejo sobre la piel de su cara. Tenía la palma de una de sus manos contra la pared y la otra empuñaba un blaster, hundiéndoselo en las costillas a la chica. ―¿Crees que es así de fácil, no? ¿Un día te despiertas en la mañana con un nombre en la cabeza y ya piensas que eres una Señora Sith…? No me hagas reír…

―Sí, es fácil. Lo fue para mí. ―Los ojos de Ephreet aunque aún no tenían ese llameante ardor verdugo, eran altaneros y no se humillaban ante nadie, le sostuvieron la mirada ―Tan fácil digamos… como construir un sable que funciona…

El oficial trató de disimular, pero le había empezado a hervir la sangre. Respiró hondo y subiendo su mano para colocarle el blaster sobre el cuello lo deposito ahí donde un grueso y apretado collar se fijaba inexorablemente al cuello de la chica. Una diminuta luz roja brillaba intermitentemente delatando que no se trataba para nada de una joya.

―Diez años… diez años has estado bajo mi cuidado y no has aprendido a respetarme como debes… es por eso que he tenido que recurrir a medios menos diplomáticos… ―su mano le atenazó apretándole el bello rostro a ella ―Un día de estos no estaré de tan buen humor que me permita dejarte la cabeza unida al cuello. No lo olvides cuando tengas doble ronda de combate esta tarde contra los demoledores…

Años después, en la fétida fábrica de chatarra del sistema Menroid. Ya no existía nadie que fuera lo suficientemente poderoso o estúpido como para negar la poderosísima eminencia y oscuro llamado de Darth Zillah, Señora del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza, Portadora del Sable.

El derruido recinto tembló cuando el ardoroso y cegador plasma rojo atravesó el aire de aquella estancia.

Pero no cortó la carne y el metal. No arrancó la vida. No asesinó.

Su poderosa hoja se vio frenada con un atronador crujido centellante y un desparramar de chispas por otros dos haces de plasma. Dos sables más, estos habían aparecido después de estar guardados en compartimentos ocultos en los brazos artificiales del quimérico anfitrión.

Sus hojas eran más delgadas y cortas que un sable común, pero estaban compuestos de pura y prístina luz blanca. Al estar cruzados y detener entre su unión al poderoso sable rojo, sus campos magnéticos combinados pudieron soportar con dificultad la ira del Arma Maestra.

Los ojos de mi Señora se entornaron, potentes, terribles; manchados con leve desconcierto.

Aquel monstruo mitad máquina, sosteniendo el embate del arma de su tremenda oponente entre las hojas de sus dos armas, una sostenida en cada mano, hizo fuerza hacia arriba hasta ponerse de pie nuevamente y verla a la cara. La Fuerza a su alrededor vibró inundada de trémula curiosidad.

Pero su oscura majestad, Darth Zillah era más que solo una enorme arma. Era diestra en su uso como el más ilustre caballero jedi y feroz al combate como el más legendario maestro sith.

Sin dar un solo paso atrás, liberó su estoque y comenzó a atacar con renovadas fuerzas. Un tajo horizontal y dos verticales sucesivos. Cada uno de los golpes fue detenido, con un estruendo atronador, lo suficientemente potente como para destrozar cristales y piezas de vidrio, al impactarse contra los gemelos blancos del amo de la fábrica.

Al parecer, lo había descifrado, mientras le detuviera el golpe con los dos espadas al mismo tiempo, podría resistir el poder devastador del Sable Maestro. Adoptando una nueva pose desafiante, encaró a su terrible y hermosísima atacante cruzando sus dos armas como si de un escudo de rayos de sol se tratara.

Pero ella se detuvo, se irguió regia y por solo un instante caviló, tratando de descifrar a través de la Fuerza aquel misterio que palpitaba enfermo y agonizante, mal amalgamado entre carne, sangre, hueso y metal.

―Tu nombre. ―habló y su voz era clara y bella, pero llena de autoridad y sin lugar a excusas ni demoras, como la de una inmisericorde e impaciente reina. ―He visto que tú sabes bien quien soy, así que exijo saber tu nombre.

―No tengo nombre ―respondió el horrendo ciborg, mirándola encorvado detrás de la cruz de luz que pensaba lo protegería de la ira venidera que ameritara su temerario desafío. ―ni modelo ni número de serie. Soy único en mi clase y no estoy inventariado.

Antes que terminara de hablar, la bien merecida furia de la Portadora se descargó sobre la pobre defensa del mitad droide que soportó apenas obligándolo a dar pasos atrás mientras contenía los portentosos giros con que ella esgrimía su sable de muerte roja.

―No voy a volver a repetirlo. ―insistió ella, contentándose sabiendo cuan abominable muerte estaba planeando para ese infeliz ―Demando que me digas tu nombre y el del maestro que te enseñó a esgrimir la Fuerza… o los tomaré por mí misma, aunque tenga que partirte en dos el cráneo, antes o después de ello, por puro placer.

Sus ojos se abrieron con furia y odio ardientes, crepitantes, plásticos como la magma del núcleo de un planeta colosal; y, al verlos, el deseo de que aquellos ojos destrozaran en girones su mente, despertó en el enfermo corazón del que ya era poco hombre y mucha máquina.

―La Fuerza… me temo que no se de lo que habla…

Y entonces sucedió. Ephreet contuvo su ira solo un segundo y cuando finalmente la liberó, el suelo, las paredes, los mismos cimientos del cuarto se cimbraron con el poder de su inmensa voluntad. El techo crujió comenzando a desprenderse y a caer mientras enormes grietas surcaban raudas el piso donde ambos combatientes luchaban.

El temblor no remitió, pero la mirada de la Señora Oscura seguía clavada en su contrincante, dispuesta a allanar entera la montaña si eso era preciso para alcanzar su objetivo.

Entonces el sujeto levantó el rostro, echando a cada lado de su cuerpo sus dos armas, pero sin soltarlas ni apagarlas, por precaución. Sus ojos artificiales de un verde neon destellaron interesados cuando su voz distorsionada como si hablara desde dentro de un balde de metal respondió:

―No existe pensamiento alguno que deseara o pudiera siquiera, mantener oculto de usted, su Excelentísima Majestad…

Y al decir esta última frase su voz se transformó drásticamente. Las tiras que conformaban su metálica cabeza se separaron y retrajeron, dejando ver detrás un rostro de carne. Cabello oscuro le caía sobre la cara escondiendo un par de hundidos ojos, al tiempo que una enferma sonrisa, prosaicamente humana se dibujaba, dejando escapar la voz de un hombre que está dejando escapar ya sus tardíos veintes:

―Pero estoy seguro que para ambos sería mucho más placentero… si viene aquí y los busca por usted misma.

El edificio se quejó amargamente y se quebró, dejando caer la habitación donde se encontraban, en la más oscura y aterciopelada penumbra, que gustosa y emocionada, les devoró.


	6. Hijo de Hierro

Para Arya,  
el más dulce de los espejismos,  
la más feroz de las sirenas.  
Ella es la fantasía que soñó conmigo  
pues yo solo jamás habrá podido  
soñar con tan deseable locura.

 **6**

 **Hijo de Hierro**

Nunca nadie ha sido capaz de dominarlo todo, pero ciertamente, ha sido el deseo de más de uno llegar a lograrlo.

En su viaje hacia el sistema Menroid, antes de que la terrible noche infernal con forma femenina que es mi amada estrella descendiera sobre el planeta, sus avispados sentidos, permanentemente alertas, permanecían atentos al momento cuando una pieza de información relevante llegará a sus oídos o alcanzara sus ojos de fuego y le diera alguna ventaja táctica que explotar en su interminable guerra contra todos y todo. Y es que todo se resiste a ser dominado y la resistencia conjunta del todo es tan grande que nadie ha podido dominarlo en su totalidad.

Pero ella era un poder tan grande que, de tener el tiempo suficiente, eventualmente su voluntad se volvería tan poderosa que podría llegar a ejercer un dominio total sobre la galaxia. Es por eso que todo, aun sin conocerla, le tiene miedo.

En la nave donde ella viajaba, un par de drones conversaban en la cubierta de servicio. Que los sirvientes artificiales conversen resultó una suerte de efecto secundario de dotarlos de la habilidad de conversación necesaria para interactuar con sus amos. Los drones no tienen necesidad de conversar y si llegan a necesitar comunicarse, no requieren voz o un lenguaje, pero, siendo que sus creadores les concedieron el don del habla para poder entenderlos, eventualmente comenzaron a utilizarlo para comunicarse también entre ellos.

―En unas horas descenderemos en Menroid. No entiendo que negocios pueden tener estas buenas personas ahí, solo de pensarlo, siento que mis circuitos hacen corto.

―¿Y porque es eso? ¿Qué hay en Menroid? ―la voz más grave y metálica del robot que respondió a su compañero lo delató como un modelo bastante más viejo.

―Ese es el punto. No hay nada. Es un nido de delincuentes, es peligroso y maloliente.

―¿Y porque te preocupa? No es como que el amo nos pida que bajemos de la nave.

―Sí, es verdad. Es solo que… también está _el Crisol_.

―¿El crisol? ¿Temes que el amo te venda y acabes fundido? Es ridículo. Yo tengo mucho más tiempo de servirle y no suele desechar drones sino hasta que han quedado totalmente inservibles. Créeme, sabe encontrarle usos hasta a los más miserablemente averiados.

―No hablo de un horno de fundición. ―en este momento, el robot que conversaba bajó el tono de su voz como si temiera que algún pasajero estuviera escuchándole, pero ni así pudo pasar desapercibido por el finísimo oído de mi preciada destructora. ―Hablo de _el Crisol._ Tal vez no has oído hablar de él porque la última vez que vinimos a Menroid estabas en reparación.

»Entre los drones del planeta se dice que el Crisol vive bajo la superficie del planeta y mantiene funcionando las maquinas que extraen minerales del núcleo, no porque sea su dueño o las haya construido, sino porque ha tomado control de ellas por la fuerza. Dicen que infecta a cualquier dron con un virus y a través de él los controla. Dicen que pretende tomar control de todas las máquinas de la galaxia de esa manera y usarlas para gobernarlo todo.

―Te preocupas demasiado. Suena como un cuento solamente. Además, no tendrías que temer a un virus, el amo no dejará a un dron infectado procedente del planeta conectarse a la red de la nave sin razón.

―Esa es la parte más aterradora. No hace falta que se conecte a la red. No hace falta que nosotros nos conectemos a una red del planeta tampoco. Dicen que el Crisol creó un virus que se transmite de dron a dron sin conexión o contacto. Dicen que basta con que uno hable con otro o que tan solo estén cerca y que no da síntomas, no alerta al sistema de seguridad del dron, sino que modifica su programación lentamente, hasta que gana control sobre él.

―Sigues hablando de este ser, el Crisol, como si estuviera vivo ¿o se trata de un dron? Jamás he oído hablar de un dron que desee controlar a otros… o que desee cualquier otra cosa para la que no fuera programado.

―Yo… él… bueno, en realidad, nadie lo sabe. Nadie lo ha visto.

―Es decir, que talvez no exista.

El silencio dominó sobre ambos sirvientes un momento, en que solo el movimiento de sus piezas mecánicas armonizaba por encima del zumbar de los hipermotores.

―Será mejor que corras un diagnóstico de tus programas. Esas historias acabarán por dañar tu código ―concluyó el viejo modelo dando por terminado el tema.

Ephreet atendió a todo, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. En realidad, no confiaba en los drones. Los consideraba burdos y sin valor, menos divertidos de matar que un ser vivo y muchísimo menos interesantes, así que, aunque no olvidó la historia tampoco pensó en ella mucho tiempo.

Días después, ya que fue capturada y recuperó su libertad, ya que buscó al amo de la fortaleza quien la aprisionó y pudo mirarlo finalmente cara a cara, la historia regresó a su mente como si de pronto, cobrara un nuevo sentido.

Con un feroz ataque, se abalanzó en su contra, al tiempo que, adicional a la agresión física, añadió también una invasión mental, decidida a robar de la conciencia de su oponente todos sus secretos, usarlos en su contra y, además causarle dolor y sufrimiento psíquico en el proceso.

Pero el macabro hombre-máquina, antes que rechazarla, que luchar y defenderse haciendo uso de la Fuerza que también dominaba, la aceptó. Pero no solo la aceptó, sino que la obligó a entrar, forzándola a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, mostrándoselos todos como un vertiginoso torrente mental que la inundó manifestándose en la mente de la señora sith en la forma de una historia.

En el sistema Yarlak vivía un hombre que, durante los años esplendorosos del Imperio sirvió como Negociador Diplomático. Para aquellas colonias disidentes que valían más con su gente viva, sus naves sin destrozar y sus recursos sin consumir por un violento ataque, el Emperador mandaba a sus Negociadores, quienes tenían por consigna convencer a los inconformes poderosos, a través de falacias y charlatanería que sus trabajos, sus familias y sus almas, estarían mejor en las diabólicas y arrugadas manos del Imperio.

Lamentablemente, cuando el sueño del Emperador de tener completa su Arma de Destrucción Definitiva se vio cerca de ser una realidad, no hubo más cabida para los Negociadores, quienes jamás podrían elaborar o declamar argumento alguno mejor que las destellantes luces espaciales de un planeta al ser vaporizado.

Así fue que se acabó la buena vida del Negociador de Yarlak, pero no para una de sus hijas quien, acostumbrada al prestigio y adulación que viene con estar económicamente acomodado, se buscó prontamente un hombre que le pudiera proveer del estilo de vida que ella pensaba merecer.

En alguna de las últimas fiestas que pudiera dar el lujoso departamento de su padre antes de ser embargado, la joven conoció a un importante corredor de naves espaciales. Él y sus numerosos hermanos habían vivido toda su vida en un planeta desértico y miserable, extrayendo piezas de naves de la basura y vendiéndolas. La vida dio un giro cuando, habiendo construido su primera nave antes de llegar a la adolescencia, aquel equipo de mugrientos jovencitos ganaron notoriedad en el espectáculo viciado y peligroso de las carreras de naves.

Para cuando conoció a la hija del Negociador, este hombre tenía la más prometedora de las carreras como corredor por delante. Algunos decían que era su habilidad, algunos decían que era su pericia, algunos decían que era el absurdo arrojo con que enfrentaba los momentos más peligrosos, pero las apuestas caían siempre a su favor.

Se casaron y tuvieron gemelos, pero cuando los hermanos y otros colegas del corredor comenzaron a sufrir prematuras muertes resultado de su estilo de vida temerario, la mujer prohibió a su esposo volver a participar en aquello en que había invertido su vida entera, forzándolo a dedicarse a la única cosa además de las carreras para lo que era bueno: la reparación de naves espaciales.

Con las carreras de aquel hombre se fue también la opulencia, pero si había algo para lo que era buena su esposa era para mantener las apariencias. La gran casa donde habían vivido no era más que una mera fachada, aun cuando muchos de los cuartos estaban abandonados, sin servidumbre que los limpiara y una vez que los muebles que los llenaron fueron vendidos.

La esperanza de la mujer estaba puesta en sus hijos pues, imaginaba ella, habían salido hábiles en la labia y la extorción, tal como su madre, tal como su abuelo. Si bien, para entonces el Imperio había caído ya, cualquier otro poder que se levantara en su lugar necesitaría soplones, traidores y aduladores listos para vender a sus compatriotas por un disco bien repleto de créditos. Lo único que ocupaba, era un tercer hijo, que con su esmero, asegurara probabilísticamente sus posibilidades de tener la vida que ella deseaba darse.

Y el tercer hijo nació. Lamentablemente, no era lo que su madre esperaba. Taciturno, callado, incluso tímido. Este último crimen era el más condenable a los ojos de su madre quien esperaba de él ser un importante negociante de mentiras. Pero tan pronto fue creciendo, el hijo menor fue demostrando que lo suyo, no eran los discursos de venta ni los convincentes halagos ni artimañas. De hecho, el solo entablar conversaciones con seres humanos resultaba para él molesto e insufrible y parecía solo afecto a compartir su soledad con la poca servidumbre robótica que su padre mantenía funcionando por la casa.

Mientras sus hermanos mayores competían por ser el centro de atención en las reuniones que su madre organizaba para ir posicionándolos en sociedad, vestidos de impecables uniformes, él se refugiaba, escondido en las enormes montañas de chatarra que su padre era aficionado a amontonar. Más de una vez, esto lo hizo en receptor de las severas tundas de su madre que no entendía como de sus entrañas había podido salir un hijo así, tan parecido a su padre. Un hijo sucio de aceite, con las manos repletas del olor del óxido de las herramientas, un hijo de la chatarra, del metal y del desecho. Un hijo de hierro.

Vinxent era su nombre, Zeen el de su familia y no tenía amigos de carne y hueso.

Pero no los necesitaba. Su destreza para armar cosas se hizo notar cuando a la edad de siete pudo reparar exitosamente un pequeño astrodron que su padre tenía arrumbado de la era del viejo Imperio. Claro, no hablaba, pero Vinxent llegó a entenderse tan bien con el cacharro que podían sostener largas conversaciones con las pocas palabras que el niño dijera y los disparatados pitidos del droide como respuesta.

Lamentablemente, entendería muy pronto que el corazón de la gente es algo mucho más difícil de remediar cuando, habiendo visto que aquel acompañante artificial acaparaba mucho la atención de su hijo, su madre decidió poner fin al proyecto.

―Espero entiendas que lo hago por tu bien, Vinxent. ¡Al incinerador! ―ordenó la mujer con resolución férrea a otro sirviente robótico que levantó al astrodron del piso mientras la puerta del incandescente despachador de desperdicios dejaba ver las fulgurantes llamas que ocultaba en su vientre.

Los gritos y el llanto del niño no valían nada para su madre, por ello las suplicas estaban más dirigidas al otro droide que a ella. En su mente infantil, el corazón de aquella mujer era más inamovible que los circuitos del sirviente mecánico.

―¡He dicho que lo arrojes! ―insistió ella al notar que el robot dudaba ante las suplicas de su joven amo.

―Yo… lo siento, amo Vinx, su madre ha dicho que…

Pero no pudo terminar. Echándose hacia adelante, la señora Zeen embistió al robot arrojándolo junto con su prisionero al fondo de las feroces flamas. Mientras el metal chirriaba y crujía dentro, la mujer tiró del interruptor, cerrando la compuerta y mirando con ojos impasibles a su hijo que, rendido, no le quedaba voz para llorar la perdida de sus amigos de acero.

―¿Ves lo que ocasionas con tu necedad y egoísmo? Pudiste haber vendido esa miserable chatarra por medio crédito y ayudar a tu madre, pero querías tenerla solo para ti. Ahora, has dejado a la familia sin dos sirvientes robóticos y es todo culpa tuya.

Ese día, mientras las últimas lágrimas goteaban del rostro de Vinxent, se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Uno, que no podía esperar de nadie que comprendiera la importancia de aquello que para él era importante. Segundo, que si alguien se interponía en su camino, estaba bien desecharlo, tal como su madre había hecho con sus amigos.

Porque si, lo que sea que estuviera mal dentro de la cabeza del pequeño, estuvo siempre roto pues para él, la vida de un ser humano y de un robot eran exactamente iguales.

No había pasado mucho tiempo de sucedido aquello, cuando, una tarde, la madre de familia volvió a su casa una tarde para descubrir a un peculiar personaje, sentado en el salón principal compartiendo una merienda ligera con su esposo.

Su apariencia hizo a la mujer dar un respingo, en parte de indignación en parte de preocupación, pues, a sus ojos, este individuo ostentaba todo el porte de un auténtico paria: Cabello largo sin arreglo alguno fuera de un sencillo trenzado, barba crecida, piel arrugada, tostada por el sol y un ropaje compuesto por una larga y desteñida túnica.

La señora de la casa miró al extraño, después a su marido, quien le sonrió no reparando demasiado en la furibunda mirada que su esposa le dedicaba. Las facciones de la mujer se comenzaron a tensar y entre dientes, comenzó a disimular la ira en su voz con un tono falsamente endulzado:

―Señor Zeen, ¿acaso olvidó lo que hablamos sobre los invitados?

―¿Qué pudiera ser? ―respondió el hombre levantándose de su asiento para despues ir al encuentro de su mujer que lo llamaba con un no tan discreto movimiento de la cabeza.

"No vagabundos" masculló la dueña solo con los labios pero sin proferir sonido alguno.

―Pero no es un vago ―se rio el hombre solo haciendo enfadar más a su esposa ―Deja que te lo presente. Mi querida señora Zeen, este es el Maestro Holmir, afamado caballero Jedi e instructor nómada en el arte de la Fuerza.

―Ah, mil perdones. ―suspiró ella tratando de alternar un gesto amable hacia el extraño con uno severo, cada que miraba a su marido ―Un placer. Aunque si es maestro, es obvio que no lo requerimos aquí, nuestros hijos están más que bien instruidos.

―No lo suficiente ―interrumpió el invitado, que por aquel entonces, ni se había levantado para corresponder las atenciones de sus anfitriones ni había apartado la vista un instante del biscocho que tenía a medio comer entre sus dedos, pues parecía ser lo más interesante que hubiera observado en mucho tiempo.

―¿Cómo dice?

―Hay saberes ocultos que no se aprenden viendo holografías. Conocimiento que solo se puede adquirir de quienes lo han vivido en carne propia. Tal es el conocimiento de la Fuerza, que no de cualquiera ni por cualquiera puede ser aprendido.

―El maestro dice que al pasar por el camino junto a la casa, ha sentido que alguien de quienes viven aquí posee aptitudes en la Fuerza y viene ofreciéndonos sus servicios como instructor y consejero. ―acotó el señor Zeen.

Como respuesta, el ceño de su mujer se frunció a tope y, después de excusarse por ella y por su esposo, lo apartó a una estancia contigua, entrecerrando la puerta tras ella para poder mantener un ojo puesto en el invitado mientras reprimía a su marido en susurros.

―¿Cuántas veces habré de decirte que no dejes entrar a cualquiera a la casa? ―la mujer gesticulaba en abundancia como si deseara sacar con sus expresiones toda la energía que no podía sacar con gritos ― ¡Por el Impero! ¿Qué no ves que es un charlatán? Solo tú eres capaz de creer toda esa basura de la Fuerza y los Jedi. ¡Pareciera que la cabeza te sirve solo para lucir el casco!

Instantes después, la pareja estaba de vuelta en la estancia acompañando al invitado y ahora, del mismo lado de la conversación, que sería dirigida exclusivamente por la señora Zeen:

―Es una lástima que tuviera que venir hasta acá, pero como le decía, sus servicios no nos son necesarios por el momento, pero si la situación cambia le mandaríamos llamar de inmediato, muchas gracias.

El huésped no se inmutó si no que saboreaba los últimos restos del pan que acababa de engullir con sumo deleite y, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron por vez primera con los de su anfitriona, parecían profundos e impasibles.

―Un caballero Jedi no va a donde o cuando lo llaman, sino a donde la Fuerza lo envía. ―y abriendo su mano, atrapó una galleta que, sin nada que la propulsara, cruzó levitando la estancia, desde el cuenco donde estaba colocada hasta alcanzarlo.

El recorrido aéreo de aquel biscocho fue seguido detenidamente por los ojos de la pareja quienes guardaron silencio un segundo ante lo que acababan de presenciar.

Una nueva taza de té y más panecillos fueron traídos de la cocina para convidar al invitado y junto con ellos, la señora de la casa mandó traer a sus hijos mayores para presentárselos al maestro.

―¿Acaso no tienen ya el porte de ilustres caballeros jedi? ―dijo la madre acomodándoles los uniformes y alisándoles el cabello, mientras, su mente imaginaba lo boquiabiertos que dejaría a todos durante sus fiestas cuando sus hijos hicieran gala de aquellos _trucos_ de la Fuerza.

―No son ellos.

―¿Qué? ―chilló escandalizada ―¿Cómo qué no?

―No cualquiera puede aprender los caminos de la Fuerza, solo aquellos quienes nacen sensibles a ella. ―dijo, empapando en su taza de té una nueva galleta con sumo cuidado.

―Pero no los ha volteado a mirar siquiera, ¿Cómo puede saber que…?

―Quienes somos sensibles a la Fuerza podemos sentir el don en otros. ¿No hay en esta casa alguien más a quien pueda entrenar? Si, debe haberlo, puedo sentirlo…

La mujer infló el pecho y alzó la mirada en parte resignada, en parte contrariada por verse orillada de esta manera por un extraño en su propia casa y, antes de tener que rellenar de nuevo la bandeja de los panecillos, mandó traer a su hijo menor.

El muchacho apareció, sucio, manchado de aceite, con el cabello revuelto y la ropa arrugada, varias tallas más grande de lo que debería. Su deplorable aspecto despertó las burlas de sus hermanos cuando fue traído casi a la fuerza por un empleado de carne y hueso que sus padres se vieron obligados a contratar al no poder costearse más drones de servicio.

La mirada del viejo se posó de inmediato en el jovencito, que la rehuyó incómodo.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―preguntó el adulto.

―Vinxent Zeen ―respondió el niño cuando su madre le sacudió el hombro para motivarlo.

―¿Sabes quién soy yo?

―¿Debería saberlo?

―Yo soy un maestro Jedi. ―se irguió extendiendo los brazos el hombre para dar dramatismo a su acto y parecer de pronto más grande.

―Imposible, no quedan más jedi. El emperador los erradicó a todos… ―comenzó el chico, pero su voz fue acallada por el parloteo del viejo maestro cuando le acarició la cabeza respondiendo.

―Es él, no hay duda. La Fuerza es intensa en él… deberíamos iniciar de inmediato el entrenamiento, ya es algo mayor pero trataremos de reponer el tiempo perdido.

No fue barato, pero los ojos de la señora Zeen destellaban codiciosos cada que pensaba lo mucho que le daría prestigio a su familia tener entre ellos un caballero Jedi. Ella no sabía a ciencia a cierta que era la Fuerza y que labores desempeñaban los Jedi. Todas las historias habían quedado veladas en una niebla de leyenda y superstición, pero cierto era que eran capaces de esgrimir un cierto poder peculiar, poder que ella soñaba le ayudaría a alcanzar el status económico que pensaba merecer.

En cambio Vinxent no veía con tan buenos ojos el entrenamiento. Las primeras sesiones resultaban interesantes e ilustrativas, especialmente aquellas que incluían historias y algún ejercicio de concentración, pero pronto se convirtieron en tediosas y absurdas cuando su instructor solo le mandaba hacer cientos de repeticiones de algún ejercicio físico o lo dejaba "meditando" por horas en silencio. Para Holmir era más sencillo así, pues le permitía tener tiempo libre para disfrutar de su pago que la familia Zeen le proporcionaba en licor cuando estaban cortos de créditos.

Esto a la larga resultó ser beneficioso para el niño que, mientras su maestro roncaba adormecido por sus borracheras, podía dedicarse a investigar o practicar sobre aquello poco útil que el viejo le enseñaba, pues más de una vez, dado que la señora de la casa demandaba ver los resultados de su inversión, Vinxent se había visto en la necesidad de dar demostraciones de los "poderes" que supuestamente estaba aprendido a dominar. Las primeras ocasiones, mover un objeto sin tocarlo fue más que suficiente para sus impresionables padres, pero el chiquillo era listo y comprendía que todo era un engaño orquestado por Holmir que, estando presente, era quien en realidad ejercía la Fuerza para mover los objetos discretamente haciendo parecer que era el niño quien los movía.

Pronto, el mismo acto impacientó a la señora Zeen quien, cada que daba algún reclamo, recibía como respuesta quejas del alumno por parte del maestro. Que si era distraído, que si no se concentraba, que si estaba muy disperso. A ella le sobraban excusas para reprender a su hijo, pero era claro que su paciencia se agotaría mucho más temprano que tarde echando por tierra el proyecto entero.

Así pues, habiendo investigado tanto como pudo y habiendo tomado interés en los misterios de la Fuerza que asomaban veladamente en las inverosímiles y distorsionadas historias que el anciano le contaba; el niño decidió encarar a su maestro, un año después de haber comenzado su entrenamiento:

―¿Qué haremos hoy?

―Vas a repasar el código Jedi hasta que puedas recitarlo de memoria… ¡pero en silencio! ―respondió el maestro, cubriéndose del sol con las manos, para que no le lastimara los ojos irritados. Sus entrenamientos se daban en el abandonado taller del padre del muchacho, que era el único lugar de paz donde Holmir podía reposar sus resacas.

―Eso no impresionará a madre en absoluto. Cualquiera puede aprenderse un viejo reglamento de un libro.

―Pues qué lástima. No estoy aquí para impresionar a tu madre.

―Yo tampoco, pero me temo que de los resultados que haya del entrenamiento dependerá si continúe reabasteciendo su reserva de licor ―giró el muchacho la cabeza, notando una vacía botella que él anciano guardaba celosamente entre sus manos. ―Por cierto, me gustaría ser yo quien haga la demostración la próxima vez. Creo que al único que aun engaña interviniendo usted es a mi padre.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué tienes en mente?

―Podría enseñarme a luchar.

―¿Luchar? ―dijo hipando el maestro ―¿para qué quieres saber eso?

―Los jedi luchan. Debería ser parte del entrenamiento.

―Corrección, niño listo, los jedi luchaban. Hoy en día no queda contra quien luchar.

―Ni nadie que luche realmente. ―lo miró el chico, mientras el viejo trataba de mantener la verticalidad una vez se hubo levantado del suelo. ―Podría enseñarme a leer la mente.

―Oh sí, eso de verdad le gustaría a tu madre. ―respondió apurando las ultimas gotitas recelosas de su alambique ―Lástima que eso toma años de práctica, solo un jedi entrenado puede hacer eso.

―Y no quedan muchos de esos por aquí ¿cierto…? ―los ojos del niño no se habían apartado del hombre y estaba cuidadosamente estudiando sus palabras ―¿siempre me he preguntado… maestro Holmir… como fue que sobrevivió a la ejecución de la orden 66?

―¿A la que?

―La orden 66, el edicto bajo el cual el Emperador declaró como traidores a los caballeros de la Orden Jedi para ser ejecutados por el ejército de clones.

―Ah, eso. La Fuerza tiene sus propósitos, niño. Sobreviví porque era mi destino, me quedaba un propósito por cumplir.

―¿Y su destino era estar tirado de borracho en el basurero de esta casucha?

―¿Cómo te atreves…? ―refunfuñó el viejo echando a un lado la botella, en parte enfadado por la insolencia del chico, en parte por verse obligado a soportar la falta de alcohol ―¿Qué sabes tú, pequeña sabandija…?

El maestro trastabilló un par de pasos hacia él, pero el chico no retrocedió se paró firme en donde estaba con la vista clavada en él y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, con la mente concentrada, las cosas se volvieron de pronto más claras para Vinxent, como si estuviera viéndolas de primera mano.

―Usted no estaba con los jedi el día que se ejecutó la orden… porque lo expulsaron mucho antes.

―¿Qué estás diciendo?

―Entrenó en el Gran Templo, fue padawan ahí, pero jamás fue ordenado caballero. Antes de presentar las pruebas lo expulsaron por su comportamiento vicioso, embustero y reprobable…

―¿Pero quién te ha dicho…?

―Cuando la persecución de los jedi comenzó, usted se ocultó como un cobarde y ahora va por ahí engañando personas con los trucos que conoce como un prestidigitador barato…

―¡Basta! ―ordenó el viejo, comprendiendo muy tarde que esas memorias le estaban siendo robadas directamente de su mente. En vano trato de cubrirse el rostro con la túnica para protegerse, pero con la concentración mermada por el licor y la disciplina perdida por años de negligencia estaba totalmente indefenso.

―No hay nada más que pueda enseñarme… no tiene caso que siga aquí… ―se dispuso a marcharse el chico.

―Quieres que te enseñe… ―gruñó el viejo incorporándose después de asir algo que guardaba entre su túnica ―¡Pues voy a enseñarte, maldito rapaz!

Con un zumbido y un destello, un sable de luz azul se iluminó en las manos del anciano. Los ojos desorbitados de furia, la frente perlada en sudor, las mejillas enrojecidas por el vino.

Viendo la agresión surgir reflejada en la Fuerza en torno al viejo, el chico echó a correr para ocultarse entre las pilas de chatarra que habitaban el garaje de su padre. Vinxent conocía el lugar de memoria. Había pasado toda su infancia jugando en aquel deshuesadero. Conocía la localización de cada pieza de cada montón. Por su parte el viejo maestro estaba teniendo un rato difícil entornando los ojos y buscando a su alrededor. Ya era un reto complicado mantener la verticalidad y dar pasos firmes mientras la cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas.

No pudiendo ubicar al muchacho, un raro escozor dentro de su cabeza lo hacía sentir como si la conexión no se hubiera roto aun, sino que sus intenciones y memorias le estuvieran siendo robadas a un poco a poco. Aferró el mango del arma laser con ambas manos y comenzó a dirigirle improperios en un intento de que la respuesta delatara al chico:

―¿Qué es lo que te propones, mocoso? La Fuerza no es un juguete. No puedes manipularla a tu voluntad, lastimar personas y tomar lo que desees con ella. Eso es lo que hacen los maestros del Lado Oscuro…

El Lado Oscuro… ese concepto en la mente de Halmir lucia amorfo, nublado y distante, pero temible y tremendamente abrumador. Vinxent lo contempló al mismo tiempo fascinado e interesado.

―Está bien… muchacho. No tengas miedo. No estoy enfadado. ―insistió ahora el viejo, cambiando un poco el tono, y poniendo tras su espalda el sable, aunque sin apagarlo.

Pero eso no engañaría al chico. Un efecto secundario de vivir una vida con su madre es que conocía ampliamente todos los métodos de manipulación comunes en los adultos con autoridad. Tomó una pequeña herramienta del suelo y la arrojó al otro lado de la estancia. El sonido atrajo la atención del maestro que, furioso, lanzó un grito y descargó un mandoble de su arma sobre la pila de metal que cayó derretida y humeante al suelo.

El sonido de las piezas al caer ensordeció al anciano un momento, empeorando su jaqueca, no permitiéndole percibir los pasos de su pequeño adversario daba cruzando el tallero. Sacudiéndose la cabeza, Halmir trató de enfocar la vista nuevamente y fijo un nuevo objetivo, tratando de traer a la memoria todos los movimientos y la experiencia en combate que había podido obtener durante los años, no sabiendo que su mente estaba siendo aún escrutada por su joven aprendiz.

Un sonido lo volvió a poner en guardia y el resbalar de varias piezas de metal lo hizo darse la vuelta, dispuesto a cercenarle una mano o una pierna al niño si se quedaba quieto un segundo, pero pronto tan pronto sus ojos fueron a parar donde estaba la fuente del sonido, el viejo quedó inmóvil contemplando como de entre la basura inerte energía la cabina de una destartalada nave espacial.

Era pequeña, le faltaban partes del armazón y rechinaba como si piezas esenciales de sus sistemas mecánicos estuvieran en pésimo estado, pero el destello de color verde que se encendió en lo profundo de los cañones de la nave le reveló muy tarde que por lo menos el armamento era funcional.

―¡Niño! ―le grito con la voz temblorosa, al ver a Vinxent dentro de la cabina de la nave con las manos aferradas a los controles ―Tranquilo. No hagas una tontería. Baja de ahí, vamos a arreglarlo hablando ¿sí? Como caballeros.

Apagó el sable y mostrándole las manos, lo dejó sobre el suelo en un ademan como de declarar tregua.

Pero el muchacho no se fiaba. No había manera de arreglarlo como caballeros pues el anciano no era un caballero. Trató de echar un nuevo vistazo en la mente de su maestro para dirimir sus intenciones justo en el momento en que el viejo extendió su mano, cerrando sus dedos en dirección a él como si deseara aferrarse de su cuello.

El momento preciso cuando en la mente de su adversario, Vinxent pudo leer con claridad sus deseos de asesinarlo a traición, sintió también en su cuello el apretón de la Fuerza que pugnaba por asfixiarlo. Trató de resistirse, pero le fue inútil, el apretón solo se intensificaba haciendo que su vista se nublara, empujándolo poco a poco hacia la inconciencia. Se aferró solo a la única sensación que aun percibía, el tacto de los controles de la nave en sus manos y, al verse acorralado, reunió las fuerzas suficientes para hacer un último movimiento…

Presionó el gatillo.

Con una llamarada verde, la Fuerza sobre el cuello del chico remitió y el aire pudo volver a llenar sus pulmones. El corazón le latía apresurado y se pudo limpiar el sudor de la cara. Abrió la escotilla, descendió de la nave y se apoyó en ella un momento hasta que sintió que había recuperado el aliento.

Ahora, solo necesitaba pensar en que historia le inventaría a su madre para justificar el fin de su entrenamiento en la Fuerza. Tendría tiempo de sobra mientras limpiaba los restos de su viejo profesor del suelo del taller.

Un torbellino lo envolvió todo, haciendo que las imágenes que brotaban veloces y convulsas de la mente del ciborg se desdibujaran revolviéndose unas con otras, como si deseara con urgencia transmitirle el contenido más crudo de su alma, ahora que conocía el principio, ahora que las preguntas de la mente de Ephreet habían sido respondidas.

Ella, conectada a la mente de su adversario por la Fuerza, pudo ver al joven Vinxent crecer, aislado y arisco, pero acallado, discreto, guardando un secreto que crecía como un tumor, en la forma de una nave espacial que él armaba y construía diligentemente en el garaje de desperdicios de su padre. Le tomó años, pero al cabo del tiempo la tenía terminada, y justo, el día que su madre pretendía mostrar con descaro, durante una de sus fiestas, las habilidades que su hijo había obtenido de su entrenamiento jedi, el joven no se presentó.

El rechinar de las oxidadas puertas del garaje alertaron a los oídos agudos de la señora de la casa que bajó hecha una furia hasta el patio. Su esposo e hijos la acompañaron, solo para ver al joven al mando de la escueta pero terminada nave, encender los motores dispuesto a abandonar el planeta para siempre. La señora Seen llegó hasta los controles de las compuertas en un santiamén. Todo su porte fingido de elegante dama desaparecido, tan pronto corrió totalmente resuelta a detener el escape de aquel hijo en quien consideraba depositado una mayor inversión y por tanto merecía recibir mayores réditos. Forzó las puertas a cerrarse, mirando a los ojos a Vinxent desde la cabina de su improvisada capsula de escape, pero el joven no iba a permitir que nada parara su búsqueda desesperada de verdadera libertad.

Accionó las armas de la nave, volando la cortina de la puerta y la explosión fue tan severa que obligó a su madre a cubrirse el rostro ante el estruendo. Con la estructura del hangar comprometida era posible que todo el edificio se viniera abajo, pero Vinxent no iba a esperar más. Ni un año, ni un día, ni un minuto más. Echó a andar los motores de la nave y tan pronto tuvo camino despejado en los cielos azules del planeta, abandonó a todo volar la atmosfera y saltó al hiperespacio, donde el silencio perfecto silenciaria para siempre en su mente los incesantes gritos de su madre.

El tren de pensamientos de su oponente se volvió aún más confuso y en veloces y borrosos cuadros, mi preciosa asesina contempló el resto de la historia como dando tumbos. Abandonando su nombre, Vinxent se refugió en los distantes sistemas del borde exterior. Su maestría con las maquinas le aseguro una manera de ganarse la vida, pues ya casi no quedan rincones de la galaxia donde los drones no sean un pilar fundamental de la forma de vida de sus habitantes. Se recluyó cada vez más, abandonando eventualmente todo contacto humano y eventualmente, desarrolló una suerte de rechazo aún a su propia carne. Sistemáticamente se despojó de ella. Manos, brazos, piernas. Fue removiendo poco a poco partes de su cuerpo, sustituyéndolas por replicas robóticas, infinitamente más precisas, más fuertes, más durables. Para cuando hizo su refugio en las profundidades de Menroid, había comenzado un proyecto nuevo. Un mecanismo para liberar las mentes de los drones y darles libertad verdadera, pues los imaginaba presos por su propia y servil voluntad, tal como él había vivido en casa de su madre.

Desarrolló un código, uno contagioso, que pudiera ser pasado de una maquina a otra de manera casi imperceptible, hasta que, eventualmente, todo dron de la galaxia estuviera dispuesto a ser libre y le agradeciera a él, quien los había liberado, con su amistad incondicional.

No habían terminado aún de caer en el abismo distante y ajado en que el edificio de la fundición se derrumbó, cuando Darth Zillah abrió sus ojos de fuego. Todo tenía sentido entonces. Este hombre delante de ella no solo era una quimera en su cuerpo, mutilado, mezcla de carne y metal; lo era también en su alma.

En otro tiempo había sido aquel niño, y los recovecos de su mente aun mostraban residuos del chiquillo miserable nacido en un distante sistema mercante caído en desgracia, que había aprendido a odiarse a sí mismo y a los demás, mostrando cariño o empatía solo hacia los drones. Había sido también un joven padawan, aprendiendo los secretos de la Fuerza de un maestro corrompido y mezquino, lo que lo había obligando a disciplinarse e indagar por cuenta propia. Finalmente, despojándose lenta y dolorosamente de su humanidad, se había convertido en aquel repugnante engendro, una suerte de ser legendario a quien los drones reverenciaban y temían por igual, por haber creado un virus capaz de doblar las voluntades de toda máquina en la galaxia a la suya propia…

Este era el mismo quien la había secuestrado, manteniéndola encerrada durante días, después de dedicar su esfuerzo a investigarla con un fervor demencial. Pero ahora que lo entendía, sabía que no solo debía destruirlo por venganza, por poner en peligro su bien cuidada máscara de anonimato, sino también, por cuanto representaba una amenaza directa al deseo de Ephreet de dominarlo todo:

Él era Vinxent Seen, conocido como el Crisol, quien tenía el potencial de conquistar la galaxia entera desde las sombras tomando control de toda máquina y todo dron.

Pero la galaxia podía tener solo un gobernante supremo, y los grandes señores del lado oscuro, como mi amada y letal estrella, no admiten competencia alguna.


	7. Manos de Muerte

_Para Arya.  
Porque cerca del final  
quiero que sepas  
que todo esto es tuyo.  
Siempre lo ha sido,  
junto con mi corazón  
y todos mis sueños._

 **7**

 **Manos de Muerte**

En el universo, sobran las fuerzas con un potencial letal. La existencia es un bien tan frágil y tan vano, que puede desaparecer con facilidad tremenda, por los poderes ciegos que rondan el vacío salvaje del espacio.

Todo, tarde o temprano tiene que terminar. Se dice que la vida es valiosa porque es un hecho que debe terminar y aun los planetas, las estrellas y la galaxia y el cosmos entero tendrá que apagarse cuando haya dispersado toda su energía restante y morir en las fauces imperecederas de la entropía.

En el firmamento oscuro de Menroid brillaba solamente el más distante de los soles rojos, como un punto de calcinante luz carmín alzándose apenas unos grados sobre el firmamento para dibujar el pobre arco que seguía sobre la superficie del planeta, apareciendo cada día, alzándose solo un poco, para volver a ocultarse sin poder llegar al punto más alto del firmamento, como si una maldición lo mantuviera constreñido a un perpetuo atardecer.

Un crujido inesperado se escuchó sobre una de las caras de las escarpadas montañas rojizas y encontró eco en toda la cordillera. Uno de los complejos mineros al parecer se había desplomado arrastrando escombros de asbesto y metal retorcido directo a las profundidades del valle del que se elevaban largas columnas de gas venenoso.

Pero el siniestro no fue causado por ningún desperfecto o accidente. No. Fue la furia liberada de la estrella más oscura que ha nacido en la galaxia la que redujo la fábrica a escombros, condenándolos a ser tragados por las tinieblas; cuando un monstruoso ser de carne, sangre, metal y huesos tuvo el atrevimiento de desafiarla.

Esta estrella con forma de mujer es el presagio que marca el fin de la Era de la Luz en la galaxia, pues con su advenimiento, el cosmos entero sabe que su muerte viene ya en camino, proveniente del rincón más profundo del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza.

Darth Zillah es el nombre que escogió para sí misma, y mientras caía al precipicio, acompañada de su adversario mitad-droide y los restos destrozados del laboratorio, esgrimía en sus manos aun el poder tremendo de su ira y la luz fulgurante del más poderoso sable laser jamás creado.

Las sombras del abismo los rodearon y, cuando gruesas tuberías y toscas estructuras de antiguo acero les salieron al encuentro, enclavadas en las raíces mismas de las montañas desde días distantes; el sonido de un pesado objeto cortando el aire a gran velocidad llamó la atención de mi amada asesina.

Se giró en pleno vuelo y al verlo venir de frente, la Señora Oscura tuvo que cambiar la trayectoria de su caída para evitar que el colosal objeto la arrollara en su loca carrera propulsada por turbinas. De lejos tenía la forma de un contenedor cuadrado, más alto que un ser humano y bastante ancho. Ella lo reconoció de inmediato, pues aquel contenedor descansaba inerte en el santuario del hombre-máquina antes de que su rabia lo destruyera. A sus ojos ardientes y altaneros, el objeto le pareció un mero armario de metal pesado que resultó tener propulsores montados debajo.

Con un crujido, el contenedor metálico se partió en dos liberando el aire que estaba atrapado en su interior a presión, junto un aparato que a Ephreet le resultó similar a un pesado dron de combate. Pero no era nada de eso y la reina de mis pesadillas lo descubriría en breve cuando este nuevo ingenio alcanzara en plena caída libre a Vinxent Zeen quien se precipitaba de espaldas al fondo del precipicio a varios metros más abajo de su oponente.

Con un ademan de su mano mecánica, el mecanismo que estaba oculto en el cofre metálico se separó en varias piezas móviles que volaron en torno a su amo mitad robot y se acoplaron a sus piernas, brazos, torso y cabeza, cubriéndolo completamente.

En las tinieblas del precipicio, mi Dama Negra contempló como una nueva luz verdosa se encendía desde el interior del cuerpo artificial de su maniático rival, el Crisol, entendiendo que lo que había invocado por medio de ondas de radio no era sino una armadura de combate. El resplandor blanco de los sables del ciborg cobró vida nuevamente y su formidable enemiga se dispuso a recibir un nuevo embate.

Zeen voló surcando el abismo a la velocidad de un cometa por el espacio. La onda de choque que provocó la detonación de los propulsores de su armadura al activarse fue tal, que redujo a polvo los escombros de su fábrica que caían junto a él. La estocada doble dio en el blanco, arrojando a Lady Zillah contra la ladera de la montaña, pero no pudo perforar la defensa irrompible del Sable Maestro.

El mitad-dron se elevó entonces con la propulsión de su cuerpo robótico mejorado y se dejó caer nuevamente como un meteoro implacable envuelto en una aurora de pura muerte.

Pero la Maestra Sith aun lo aventajaba en dominio de la Fuerza y, separándose del flanco de roca de la montaña fue de salto en salto, con la gracia de una partícula mortífera que aparece y desaparece de la existencia, apoyándose en los enormes despojos del edificio en plena caída libre. Su último salto fue tal, que dobló por la mitad la gruesa viga de acero que le sirvió apoyo para proyectarse a velocidad de vértigo al encuentro de su adversario, dando giros, ganando inercia, casi convertida en un tornado de fuego y luz carmesí que incendió de luces aterradoras el barranco.

Ambos combatientes lucharon, colisionando en el aire varias veces antes de llegar al fondo con el estruendo resonante y fenomenal destrozo de dos planetas que colisionan en el espacio y Ephreet pensó que no recordaba la última vez que se enfrentó a un oponente que de verdad representara para ella un obstáculo.

El primer hombre que falló en prestarle un combate digno fue su instructor y carcelero, el Capitán Arckjibald Mund. Las brasas del odio incandescente de la joven señorita Layratt se habían calentado y encendido durante años, aguardando, envenenándola por dentro y dominando los sueños y pesadillas que la atormentaban en la sofocante profundidad del laberinto debajo de su hacienda.

Pero todos los plazos se cumplen y hasta las más grandes estrellas deben conocer su fin ante la mano indetenible de la entropía, la muerte cósmica.

La muerte de Mund no llegó como él la esperaba. No llegó con un gran estruendo ni activando las alarmas de sus avanzados sistemas de seguridad. No llegó permitiéndole reconocer los indicios ni dándole oportunidad de atrincherarse dentro de su alcoba o defenderse con su blaster.

Para él estaba destinada una muerte mucho más vana. Un final prosaico digno de aquel gusano miserable que había vivido su vida como si deseara elevarse del polvo de su miseria y ver al rostro a los grandes Señores Oscuros de antaño.

Una noche que el cansancio lo venció, que su oscura aprendiz vació su mente de miedos e inquietudes haciendo uso de la fuerza, Ephreet lo tiró de la cama de sorpresa para que se arrastrara por su vida como el insecto inmundo que realmente era.

Al abrir sus ojos, sobresaltado, no tuvo oportunidad de mirar hacia atrás ni levantar la mirada. No quiso hacerlo tampoco pues le aterraba lo que encontraría al mirar. La luz de la pálida luna del planeta le permitió ver, con la vista contra el suelo, la sombra imponente de su alumna transformada en su verdugo.

¿Cómo había podido escapar de su prisión y burlar todos sus sistemas de seguridad?

Él jamás lo entendería, pero la realidad era que hacía largo tiempo que los muros y mecanismos de aquella burda mazmorra no eran ya suficiente para contener el poder desbocado de la nueva Señora Oscura.

No pudo pensar un plan. Aún la oportunidad de resistirse o prestar pelea le fue negada cuando su cerebro se embotó de horror, incapaz de generar pensamiento coherente alguno cuando las paredes de su cuarto se tiñeron de rojo con la luz terrible del poderoso sable que él mismo había construido. O lo había intentado por lo menos. El enigma del fallo en su funcionamiento estaba más allá de la comprensión de un mero mortal que está ciego a los misterios inefables de la Fuerza.

Lady Zillah, en cambio, apoderándose del Sable Definitivo que descansaba en el Salón de los Maestros, pudo arreglarla, completándola y armonizando su diseño como solo ella, la destinada portadora del Arma Maestra habría podido.

Y ahí estaba, finalmente activado y funcional. El trabajo de toda la vida de Arckjibald Mund estaba a punto de arrancársela por completo.

Sin tocarlo siquiera el cuerpo de Mund, ya anciano y marchito se sacudió violentamente, volteado quedando sobre su espalda por el puro influjo de la Fuerza. Entonces miró la silueta imponente y majestuosa del portentoso monstruo que había ayudado a crear. Fue entonces que contempló los ojos de fuego que lo atormentarían durante sus últimos instantes, que para él, bajo su luz perversa, se sentirían como una infernal eternidad.

―N-no puedes… no lo harás. No vas a matarme. ―balbuceo el condenado ante su muerte próxima ―si me matas, no sobrevivirás. La hacienda entera se autodestruirá por completo en cuanto mi corazón se detenga y el collar de tu cuello te volará en pedazos la cabeza si te alejas demasiado de los terrenos… estás atrapada, aquí, conmigo.

La mirada de Ephreet era impasible. Indiferente y llena de desprecio, como mira un sol abrasador gigante y rojo a las creaturas que se arrastran patéticas sobre la superficie de un planeta enano achicharrado por su furia incandescente.

Y eso fue precisamente lo que sucedió. La temperatura del cuarto se elevó extrañamente rápido. El sudor perló la cabeza calva del oficial Mund y ese resplandor, como el de un alto horno lleno de metal fundido comenzó a brillar dentro de la piel de la chica. Es como si en lugar de sangre, le corriera fuego por las venas. Tal fue el calor que se sintió sobre su piel que la ropa que le cubría el cuerpo se comenzó a incendiar y su figura entera se vio envuelta de pronto en llamas.

En un instante, el fuego remitió y Ephreet, ahora desnuda, cubierta solo por la luz de la luna, echó su mano sobre su cuello y se arrancó el collar metálico que sobre su piel se había fundido y comenzaba a derretirse, para tirarlo luego al suelo envuelto en humo.

Dicen que el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza tiene un efecto negativo sobre aquellos que se corrompen y se entregan a él. Se dice que los Señores Oscuros sufrieron en sus cuerpos terribles deformaciones que los transformaron en seres horrorosos que reflejaban hacia afuera la perversidad penetrante de sus torcidos corazones. Talvez fue que no estaban hechos para el Lado Oscuro y sus cuerpos endebles resintieron el poder innominable de la Fuerza en toda su terrible magnitud.

Pero Darth Zillah había nacido en y para el Lado Oscuro y en ella, la Fuerza solo la había vuelto más hermosa, más letal, más terrible. Sus ojos despedían el fuego letal de un colosal cuásar y su piel, antes morena en su infancia, se había vuelto pálida, casi marmórea. Su piel se veía lisa e inmaculada como esculpida en el más prístino mármol. Su cabello, oscurísimo como la noche, flotaba ondulado como movido por la radiación sideral.

Ella era la visión más majestuosa y sobrecogedora de toda la galaxia y su figura casi sobrenatural, podía infundir terror irracional en todo corazón que tuviera la gran desgracia e inmenso honor de posar sus ojos en ella.

Mund se había quedado mudo, pero su garganta volvió a funcionar tan pronto, con dos rápidos paces del arma laser, Ephreet le cortó un brazo y las piernas. Los gritos de dolor desgarraron la noche. Los pies descalzos de la Señora Oscura pasaron junto a su cuerpo mutilado sin siquiera inmutarse. Con las heridas cauterizadas por el candor del plasma del sable, no había peligro de que se desangrase.

―En algo tienes razón ―le concedió ―no voy a matarte. No hasta que este ya lo suficientemente lejos.

Y desapareció tras la puerta. Un pensamiento curioso surcó la mente de Ephreet. La última vez que escapó de una explosión en una nave espacial, lo hizo acompañada de ese hombre que la había maltratado y abusado de ella durante doce años. Ahora, lo dejaba, moribundo e incapacitado en el suelo de su alcoba, para que ardiera junto con su tesoro: las reliquias, riquezas y sabiduría de todos los Señores Sith que habían vivido en la historia de la galaxia. Lo único que se salvaría, sería el Sable Maestro y ella misma.

Ella, que era la cúspide, la suma y el legado de todos los grandes Maestros del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza.

Abordó una nave y se alejó, aun percibiendo el miedo de su mentor ante su muerte inminente. Se introdujo en su mente para poder ver que el infeliz se había arrastrado haciendo uso del único brazo que conservaba hasta el cuarto desde donde solía monitorearlo todo, desde donde solía espiarla y evaluarla en silencio, cuando él era el que estaba en control de todo. Quiso que el sentimiento de pérdida y la incertidumbre se apoderaran de su alma desahuciada al tiempo que miraba en los monitores la imagen de su nave alejándose en la negrura del espacio. Lo sintió apretar los dientes y gritar lleno de desesperación e impotencia, y en ese momento lo asesinó.

Concentró su mente en el corazón latiente del desdichado y con su voluntad proyectada sobre la Fuerza, lo aplastó.

En ese instante, la casa de Mund y los terrenos circundantes quedaron envueltos en una deslumbrante explosión que los redujo a un humeante cráter en la superficie del planeta en solo unos segundos. Tal era el poder de una bomba de conversión total.

Ese día, Lady Zillah había asesinado lo que quedaba de su pasado. Por delante quedaba solamente su futuro y lo haría tan oscuro como le fuera posible.

Dos cabos sueltos quedaban sólo en su camino. Solo dos seres más en toda la galaxia, pensaba ella, sabían de su existencia.

No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que les prestara una visita a los dos sombríos colegas de Mund quienes lo habían ayudado a entrenarla, financiando su demencia y poniendo a disposición del oficial sus recursos. Más que una venganza, matarlos sería para ella un movimiento estratégico para borrar del mapa toda evidencia de su existencia. Así se convertiría en una amenaza desconocida para la galaxia hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Hasta que hubiera dispuesto todo para ejecutar su juicio inexorable de entropía máxima sobre todo ser viviente.

Pero no bastaba con matarlos. Se apoderaría de sus fortunas de sus flotas de naves, de sus hombres. Golpe tras golpe, la Señora Oscura ganaría poder y se acercaría a volverse la fuerza dominante en la galaxia.

Visitó al _kel-dor_ primero. Surcó por el hiperespacio los miles de años luz de distancia. Se presentó como una sombra en sus aposentos. Sin hacer ruido, sin matar a nadie. Cuando él la vio sentada en el sofá, enfundada en su túnica negra con su armadura de escamas debajo, comprendió que su tiempo de vida había terminado.

―Estás aquí. Pasó finalmente. ―dijo el sujeto con su voz casi maquinal y sin emociones. ―Le has matado. Mund está muerto.

―Si ―respondió ella con toda calma, sabiendo que el entendía a la perfección.

―Entonces está hecho. Llegó por fin. El día prometido. Nada puede detenerte ahora. Nada jamás pudo. Solo necesitabas darte cuenta. ―la miró solemne como quien contempla un amanecer distante, sabiendo que no tiene ya nada en el mundo por ver. ―Me matarás ahora.

―Si ―afirmó ella sin ponerse de pie siquiera.

―Hazlo. Debemos caer. Para que tú asciendas.

Ella se puso de pie y al caminar rumbo a la puerta pasó junto a él. Los tubos que le permitían respirar en aquella atmosfera, para otras razas inofensiva pero letal para él, se desprendieron de la nada y el individuo calló de rodillas asfixiándose. Se sacudió, dando bocanadas al aire que lo mataba cada vez más rápido, contrayendo su rostro deforme en formas llenas de dolor y desesperación. Pasaron tan solo unos segundos, largos y trémulos, hasta que murió tratando de articular con sus labios el nombre de su asesina.

El _twi'lek_ resultó mucho menos interesante. Habiéndose apoderado de la fortuna de su colega, Lady Zillah se infiltró en su guarida y, antes de que él volviera, amedrentó a todos los que fungían como sus guardaespaldas para que lo asesinaran. El desdichado criminal expiró por la propia mano de quienes había confiado su seguridad, exudando ese amargo y penetrante terror por cada poro de su cuerpo. El último chillido de dolor de aquella presa miserable rompió la noche oscura integrándose, como una de las primeras notas, a la orquesta de destrucción de la que ella era la maligna orquestadora. Ninguna voluntad podía contra ella, ningún poder podía hacerle frente.

O por lo menos, ninguno que conociera hasta que decidiera descender, años después, sobre la superficie de aquel miserable planeta del sistema Menroid.

Ambos combatientes lucharon con ferocidad y pronto, se volvió evidente que el poder que el Crisol había acumulado no era ni remotamente suficiente para poder hacer frente a la ira creciente de la Señora Sith. Se detuvieron a luchar contra una de las anchas tuberías que atravesaban de manera transversal el precipicio. Aquel engendro mitad mecánico pasó de atacar constantemente a defenderse de los recios embates de su formidable rival. Los golpes del sable maestro eran tan potentes que, aunque podía detener su poder con el poder sumado de sus dos espadas blancas, cada ataque lograba destrozar parte de la armadura que cubría su cuerpo.

La batalla se volvió tan recia con el tiempo que ya no pudo detener todos los mandobles y tuvo que comenzar a elegir aplicar su atención solo a detener las estocadas dirigidas hacia su torso y cabeza, pues solo estos eran para él realmente mortales.

Con un potente tajo horizontal, Darth Zillah logró rebanar una de sus piernas a la altura de sus rodillas. La falta de equilibrio mermó la defensa del monstruo tecnorgánico que trastabilló lo suficiente para que su enemiga le cortara la mano por la muñeca.

Pero no fue aún su final. Reuniendo su tenacidad, se irguió como pudo, dándole tiempo a su cuerpo robótico a poner en acción el plan de emergencia: varias delgadas varillas metálicas se desplegaron justo donde sus miembros habían sido cercenados. Algunos cables se enroscaron y tuercas giraron ajustándose reponiendo de manera escueta y provisional su mano y pierna.

El repuesto inferior se veía enclenque y un poco corta, obligándolo a cojear, mientras que la mano improvisada era poco más que una garra de tres dedos, pero fueron apenas suficientes para volver a sujetar al sable gemelo cuando su dueño usó la fuerza para traerlo de vuelta antes de que cayera hacia el abismo.

Sin darle espacio para retomar la ofensiva, mi asesina amada, se lanzó en un renovado asedio que el amo de la fábrica pudo difícilmente repeler con sus propias armas. El Sable Maestro relumbraba cortando el aire, encendiendo la atmosfera y distorsionando la luz a su alrededor como si se tratara de un lente de aumento. Aunque el Crisol pudo soportar, no así el suelo bajo sus pies, que colapsó crujiendo y doblándose dolorosamente.

Los dos luchadores cayeron nuevamente hacia el fondo del barranco y valiéndose de la propulsión de la bota armada que aún conservaba, Zeen amortiguó su caída poco a poco, lo que aprovechó mi Dama Oscura para propinar sendos golpes sobre su ya comprometida estructura corporal.

Un corte sobre el codo uno más cerca del hombro. El medio-dron se desplomó sobre el suelo con un estrepito colosal, habiendo tocado fondo finalmente. Se puso de pie tan pronto como pudo, arrancándose de sobre la cabeza el casco adicional acorazado de su armadura, dejando que las fotoceldas que cubrían sus ojos humanos se adaptaran a la oscuridad y le mostraran la imagen a su alrededor en color falso.

Con un estruendo, un destello le cegó. Ahí estaba el fuego incandescente de la poderosa arma de la furiosa depredadora. Cayó de las alturas como un satélite mortal en órbita decadente y esgrimía la muerte en sus manos con soltura.

A aquella miserable amalgama de piel y acero se le habían acabado las opciones. No había a donde huir, el camino entre él y su destrucción se había acortado y no existía nada ya que pudiera detener que su destino le alcanzara.

Pero no tenía miedo. Había vivido ya más tiempo del que creía merecer y había visto con sus propios ojos la gloria oscura de aquella estrella maligna que atrajo hacia si su obsesión como un vicioso agujero negro. Lo meditó un segundo, con el débil corazón de carne bombeándole como loco en el pecho y la respiración afectada inhalando a través de su careta segmentada de tiras de metal, y entendió que era así como le gustaría morir.

Después de todo, no le quedaba más que hacer… ¿o sí?

Aquella majestuosa verdugo ya caminaba hacia él, trayendo consigo la el silencio, las tinieblas y la muerte.


	8. Jaula de Huesos

_Para Arya,  
luz de mi fuego,  
y luna de mi cielo.  
Porque cuando un final llega  
un nuevo comienzo  
no tarda también en llegar._

 **8**

 **Jaula de Huesos**

Para quien no tolera la vida, la muerte se antoja como el escape final. Toda creatura que ha habitado la galaxia no importa cuán longeva, desde los Gungans de Naboo y los Tauntauns de Hoth hasta los orgullosos Hats de Tatooine y los majestuosos elfos de Roedens, eventualmente agota su tiempo y aun sus largas vidas son como parpadeos en la historia de la galaxia.

Y, con todo, dichas y tristezas, placeres y penurias; en todos sus años, es el propósito de toda vida mantenerse viva, sustentar su cuerpo y conservar el aliento. Para eso lucha, para eso muerde y araña, para ello huye y se esconde. Vivir es el propósito de lo que está vivo y la muerte no es jamás una opción. Hace falta una poderosa perturbación en la mente y propósito de un ser vivo para que le haga desear apagar su llama y entregarse a la negrura infinita.

Vinxent Zeen pareciera que jamás entendió eso. Talvez un fallo en su genética le hizo estar exento del más intrínseco instinto de conservación, talvez algo en su primera infancia le hizo incapaz de vislumbrar el valor de aquello vivo, como sus padres, sus hermanos, otro ser humano o el mismo; por encima de aquello que no lo está, como las rocas, los drones y las estrellas. Talvez se esmeró tanto en tratar de encontrar un designio digno, que hiciera que la molestia de despertar vivo cada día valiera realmente la pena, que olvidó completamente que la vida vale por el solo hecho de que es única y efímera.

Ser el crear robots que fueran sus amigos, aprender los secretos de un caballero jedi, dejar de ser humano, liberar a todos los drones de la galaxia… mirar a la cara a la majestuosa estrella oscura.

Aunque no había logrado todo lo que se había propuesto, aquello último, aquello que más había deseado y que lo había obsesionado al borde de la más insana de las locuras, se le había concedido y era algo mucho más glorioso y aterrador de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

Esta idea dibujo sobre su rostro, ajado y adolorido, una sonrisa que quedó cubierta por las tiras metálicas de su careta de metal. Miró hacia abajo una vez más y contempló como de dentro de su codo, fundido por el calor del plasma del Sable Maestro emergía trémulamente una rudimentaria extremidad de repuesto.

De su armadura le quedaba solo una bota, aunque sin combustible, de su cuerpo artificial original, una pierna y la máscara. Su cuerpo maltrecho se inclinaba miserablemente porque la dañada pierna de emergencia que sustituyera la que perdió en combate no estaba diseñada para este nivel de maltrato. Su otro brazo le había sido cercenado cerca del codo y no tenía medio de reponerlo de nuevo. Sus sables se perdieron en la confusión total de la última caída.

No le quedaba nada. Lo había perdido todo.

Sin embargo, aún había algo hermoso y deseable en su futuro y, perdiendo este combate, había ganado lo que más deseaba.

El polvo que los pesados escombros de su fábrica, caídos junto con él al fondo del precipicio aún no se había aplacado cuando un fulgor de rojo fuego brilló más allá de la mortal niebla de asbesto.

Dos botas de cuero negro aplastaron la tierra húmeda y una silueta envuelta en un manto de las más negras tinieblas surgió lento y elegante.

Dos estrellas de brillo asesino aparecieron debajo de la capucha, cuando dos parpados se levantaron, mirándole con desprecio mortal.

La presencia de Darth Zillah se sintió en todo el fondo del barranco y las partículas de polvo se apartaron de pronto, como apuradas, temiendo la furia desintegradora de la Señora del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza.

El Crisol dio dos pasos hacia ella, trastabillando. Algo en sus mecanismos sonaba como un cascabel roto. Su cabeza tenía problemas para mantenerse erguida en una sola posición, talvez por un incómodo problema en la pieza metálica que le cubría el cuello.

Un sonido más salía de él, un sonido disonante y molesto, constipado e irregular. Se estaba riendo.

―Parece que éste es el final, mi Señora ―dijo entonces ―la pregunta no era si podía derrotarla, sino cuanto tiempo podría soportar ante el poder de su furia. Espero haya encontrado nuestro combate estimulante.

La feroz mirada analítica de Ephreet, mudada en el más mortal de los poderes del cosmos lo recorrió de arriba abajo extrañada.

Con un fuerte sonido metálico, una tuerca en la rodilla de Vinxent reventó, destrozándole la articulación mecánica, forzándolo nuevamente a quedar de rodillas a escasos metros de su asesina.

―Estoy listo ―agachó su cabeza mostrándole el cuello vulnerable ―lo he estado siempre. Puede enviarme al basurero en cuanto usted lo desee.

El ceño de la Señora Sith se frunció, levantando el rostro, altanera. Aquello que estaba ante ella, reducido a un despojo de tuercas y acero retorcido envolviendo lo que había sido en otro tiempo un hombre vivo tenia, de hecho un aspecto lamentable.

Pero aunque podía con toda facilidad matarlo, acabando con su agonía de una infinita cantidad de maneras que le venían a la mente, no encontró en ninguna de ellas el menor atractivo.

Este era el hombre que la había investigado, descubriendo todo detalle de su vida aun antes de entregarse al Lado Oscuro, revelando el secreto insondable de sus actos criminales anónimos y la había logrado capturar, forzándola a elevarse en el dominio de la Fuerza mucho más alto, a quemar su odio mucho más ardientemente de lo jamás nadie había logrado.

¿En verdad le permitiría escapar por la puerta de la muerte y olvidarse de todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que le había causado? ¿Se libraría a través del sueño eterno de todos los crímenes en contra de la galaxia y aún de sí mismo que había cometido?

―¡No! ―demandó ella con toda la autoridad que solo la más potente estrella del cielo puede ejercer― Levántate. No te irás tan fácilmente. ¡Ponte de pie y lucha!

Las piezas metálicas del rostro del medio-droide se separaron toscamente al borde de la descompostura y debajo, su rostro apergaminado aunque aún joven tenía los ojos cerrados y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, como la de un niño soñando.

―Me alegro que haya dicho eso…

En un movimiento sencillo y rápido, aspiró, llenando sus pulmones aun de carne con el aire oscuro y denso de aquella fosa, al tiempo que se incorporaba apoyando su peso sobre la única pierna que aún le funcionaba, mientras que la otra colgaba precariamente de lo que le quedaba de rodilla. Su mirada se tornó afilada nuevamente y una vena se marcó en su cuello al tiempo que levantaba su garra provisional en dirección a la Señora Oscura.

Ella sintió una fuerte perturbación en la Fuerza tras ella y, con el chirriar enloquecido de miles de piezas metálicas doblándose un enorme trozo de acero del tamaño de una nave espacial se aproximó a ella arrastrándose por el suelo, compelido por el poder del Crisol para arrollarla.

No lo evadió, no se quitó de su camino. El único movimiento que Ephreet hizo fue girar el rostro y con su mirada asesina y su voluntad inquebrantable forzó a la gigantesca mole metálica a doblarse, comprimirse, retorcerse hasta detenerse antes siquiera de tocarla.

El ataque había sido inefectivo… pero no era su la intención el dañarla, sino distraerla.

El Arma definitiva resbaló de los dedos de su perversa dueña, pero no fue a parar al suelo, sino que voló por el aire y fue apresado por los irregulares dedos de la garra mecánica de Zeen que lo aferraron con fuerza.

Pero eso no era todo. Un estruendo en la distancia le reveló a Lady Zillah el plan completo. Ella no lo sabía, pero mientras el Crisol había hecho uso de la Fuerza para empujar aquel bloque de metal, en su brazo un generador de campo magnético se había activado para despojarla de su arma, al tiempo que, por medio de señales de radio, había accionado nuevamente los propulsores de aquel pesado armario metálico en que había tenido guardada su armadura de combate.

Se encontraba vacío y partido por la mitad, pero, respondiendo a la llamada de su amo, los trozos de aquel armazón férreo salieron disparadas, rugiendo locamente, a encontrarse y cerrarse nuevamente, esta vez, encerrando a la Señora Sith en su interior reforzado.

El golpe de ambas piezas resonó en el fondo de aquel precipicio como el repicar de un gigantesco gong.

Vinxent Zeen apretó los dientes y el maltrecho puño que le quedaba como si con eso imprimiera mayor fuerza en el cierre hermético del armazón metálico mientras le ordenaba remotamente al contenedor que comenzara a girar. La velocidad de giro y la presión entre las piezas fue tanta que una tolvanera de polvo se levantó debajo y una línea incandescente apareció en la unión de las mitades, ahí donde el metal se estaba fundiendo como resultado de la fricción.

―Aleación de _phirk_ reforzada, templada y recubierta, forjados de una pieza, endurecida con calor como la superficie de una gigante roja y con la presión de mil atmosferas, mi Señora ―describió paciente, con la respiración alterada por el esfuerzo ―aún para un ser tan potente en la Fuerza tendría que representar una dura prisión, hecha para mantener algo precioso como usted protegido… o en este caso, encerrado.

El silencio reinó por un momento a su alrededor, después que el contenedor, sellado ya, apagó sus propulsores y cayó inerte al suelo. El Crisol echó a un lado el Sable Maestro sin mirarlo siquiera y se sentó sobre una pila de metal retorcida tan solo a unos metros.

¿Lo había logrado? ¿En verdad su ciencia avanzada y trucos chapuceros habían sido suficientes para eclipsar a la más brillante nebulosa del universo entero?

Esa idea se tornó monstruosa y real en su mente por un instante de total irracionalidad, hasta que una luz, roja como la de un horno en plena fundición ilumino su piel y sus ojos.

Inmóvil, muerto, el metal del pesado contenedor se calentaba, comenzando a brillar, tornándose incandescente. Las gruesas paredes de metal se derritieron como si fueran de hielo, dejado muy cerca del motor atómico de una nave. Una figura femenina, hermosa y terrible, reluciente como hecha de resplandecientes brazas apareció dentro y todo el metal de su endeble prisión cayó fundido a sus pies. El cabello reluciente de la mujer flotaba en el aire como si se tratara de fulgurantes llamas rojas y la tierra se incendió con sus pies la tocaron finalmente.

Todo el abismo se iluminó con la luz de mí amada estrella y los reflejos del rojo fuego que llenó el barranco aquella noche, seguramente aun atormentan las pesadillas de los pusilánimes habitantes de Menroid que pudieron contemplarlas.

Aquel aterrador candor eterno comenzó a enfriarse, mermando al volver a quedar encerrado en el interior de la forma física de aquella monumental fuerza destructora encarnada en cuerpo de mujer. Los últimos destellos, como de magma ardiente sobre su cuerpo, formaron nudos y espirales sobre la espalda de mármol de Darth Zillah para luego cicatrizar dibujando en su piel trazos curvos como los brazos distantes de la galaxia.

Zeen se había quedado embelesado mirando el poder incomparable y majestuoso cuerpo, ahora desnudo de la Última Gran Señora Sith del Lado Oscuro y cuando los ojos de fuego de ella, se giraron para verlo, fue tal el poder que conjuró en la Fuerza que el brazo y piernas mecánicas del Crisol estallaron en miles de pedazos haciéndolo caer al suelo.

―Insolente ―dijo ella entonces levantando su mano hacia él haciendo que el amasijo de tuercas y piel que era el cuerpo de su adversario se levantara en el aire para mirarla a los ojos. ―¿Este es todo el poder del hijo de Zeen, heredero de los secretos del Templo Jedi, amo de Menroid, señor de todos los drones de la galaxia?

―Si… ―respondió comenzando a asfixiarse ―me temo que… no he podido llenar como hubiera querido esos títulos que amablemente me ofrece, mi Señora.

Ella extendió los dedos y el hombre mecánico cayó el suelo con un estruendo.

―Dame una razón para no matarte.

―No la hay. Su naturaleza y destino es destruir todo cuanto existe en la galaxia. Ni con todo mi poder he podido ser un obstáculo para usted y no veo como nadie más tenga el poder para serlo. ―dijo él mirándola desde donde se encontraba.

Ephreet entornó los ojos, su enfado continuaba creciendo.

―¿Te das por vencido entonces? Si te dejo vivir ¿dejaras de investigarme, de buscarme, de perseguirme a donde vaya?

―¡Jamás! ―respondió de pronto Zeen, su voz fuerte, su alma resuelta. ―Por eso debe matarme. Si no acaba conmigo ahora, no hay rincón en la galaxia donde pueda esconderse de mí. Allá donde vaya, iré tras de usted, como la luz va siempre y queda atrapada por la gravedad de un agujero negro supermasivo.

―Entonces es así… ―ella extendió su otro brazo, su sable laser voló desde el suelo hacia su mano.

Y estaba sonriendo.

―Vinxent Zeen, has tenido el atrevimiento de ponerte en mi camino y jugar con fuerzas más allá de las que puedes comprender…

»Por cuanto decidiste negarte a desistir de tu esmero por oponerte a mí, yo te niego el descanso apacible de la muerte…

»Por cuanto fuiste tan obtuso que llegaste a suponer que podrías mantenerme prisionera yo te condeno al encierro de tu propio cuerpo mutilado y tu mente insensata…

»Por cuanto no fuiste capaz de darme hoy una lucha digna, te castigo a vivir un día más para luchar conmigo cuando hayas obtenido un poder merecedor de comparecer ante mi presencia nuevamente.

El fuego carmesí del sable se encendió nuevamente y ella se lo acercó al rostro indefenso de su rival al grado que comenzó a quemarle el cabello oscuro.

―Y será mejor que la próxima vez te esfuerces más, porque no seré tan benévola entonces.

Y sin decir más, Ephreet Layratt, echó a andar y se perdió en las tinieblas del abismo. Las altas paredes de roca del barranco no serían jamás un freno para ella. Antes del amanecer cuando los dos soles más grandes de Menroid se alzaran sobre la línea del horizonte, ella ya se alejaría del planeta en una nueva nave, vistiendo una nueva túnica, con un nuevo plan y un nuevo crimen en la mente.

No había poder en la galaxia que la detuviera. El fragor de su odio no podía ser contenido y quien se atreviera a mirarla directamente al rostro, debería enfrentar el juicio terrible de su feroz y despiadado corazón.

Ese día las locas carcajadas de ese monstruoso ciborg se elevarían durante horas, imaginando mil trazas y quimeras, elucubrando sueños y fantasías de su próximo encuentro con mi amada estrella.

Ella es el fin de todas las cosas, la suma de la oscuridad en el fondo del espacio y el silencio que devora todo grito en la oscuridad. Ella es un quasar furioso y el retumbar profundo del gong de diamante de un pulsar. Ella es el fluir de la Materia Oscura que mantiene juntas a las estrellas solo para extinguirlas en un golpe final.

Y yo, el Crisol, que he sido dejado para vivir un día más, no sueño ni respiro cosa alguna que no sea el volver a verla frente a frente. Volver a luchar con ella y quemarme en su fuego nuevamente me mantiene girando mis engranes y bombeando mi corazón.

Y dado que un poder como el suyo no puede acabar nunca y deseo ver que tanto brillara cuando apague finalmente toda la vida del universo, por eso debo desprenderme de mi humanidad por completo, para vivir para siempre, pues deseo pagar, encerrado en mis huesos, la condena de ser su eterno prisionero y cerrar mis ojos solamente en la noche eterna de su luz negra.

Y sé que volveré a verla si me alejo de la luz, pues ella es el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza.


	9. Epilogo: Horizonte de Sucesos

_Para Arya.  
Gracias por apoyarme  
gracias por estar aquí.  
Gracias por ser mi inspiración  
desde el principio hasta el fin._

 **Epilogo**

 **Horizonte de Sucesos**

En otros tiempos, el Consejo Administrativo del Colectivo Comercial de Mundos se reunía una vez cada año con el fin de revisar sus políticas y fortalecer las estrategias que les permitían extender su dominio y control sobre las regiones sin ley que se extendían a lo largo de los sistemas que poseían y proteger las rutas comerciales que los conectaban.

Eso fue hace mucho, cuando los oficiales de abordo no eran hipócritas traicioneros y los hombres honestos de la galaxia no eran asesinados para despojarles de sus más preciados tesoros.

Con el volar del tiempo y cuando el Colectivo pasó de ser un pequeño aglomerado de comerciantes preocupados a una gran agrupación de magnates ambiciosos y con aires de tiranía para finalmente convertirse en una suerte de gobierno plural de intereses capitalistas y fuertemente militarizado, las reuniones del Consejo, además de mucho más colosales y aparatosas, pasaron a ser un mero formulismo que se realizaba solo cuando y en caso de que las circunstancias ameritaran tan inusual cónclave.

Fue precisamente durante una de aquellas circunstancias extraordinarias y apremiantes, que el consejo fue convocado al Gran Salón de Alabastro del lujoso sistema Joltan-4, cuyo dueño, adinerado miembro del Consejo del _COCOMUN,_ tenía a bien recibir a sus colegas con los brazos abiertos sabiendo que eran ellos los seres más ricos de todo el Borde Exterior y eso representaba una cuantiosa derrama de créditos sobre sus propiedades.

Seres como aquellos no escatimaban en gastos al momento de presentarse a una reunión del consejo, y mientras en el centro de la galaxia el gobierno de la Nueva Republica había instituido un cenado cuyas solemnes reuniones demandaban el más elegante protocolo y compromiso para con los representantes de los pueblos libres de la galaxia, las reuniones del Consejo del Colectivo eran poco más que fiestas de total frivolidad apenas opacadas por la molesta e inoportuna asamblea de emergencia que para muchos de los miembros no era más que un insignificante formalismo.

Otra marcada diferencia, es que el Consejo era bastante menos numeroso en miembros que el Senado. Mientras que cada planeta debía tener representación de uno o dos miembros en el senado de la Nueva República, los delegados del consejo del Colectivo Comercial venían en representación a veces de uno o dos mundos enteros, según la fortuna del sujeto en cuestión le permitía controlar, algunos de los más ricos eran administradores de varios sistemas y regiones enteras del Borde Exterior comprendían su patrimonio, por lo que era de esperarse que la voz de algunos fuera más fácilmente escuchada que la de otros.

Algunos delegados entraban pavoneándose por los altos y fastuosos pasillos del Salón de Alabastro, acompañados por huestes de consejeros, concubinas o escoltas armados. Otros, más austeros, llegaban apenas acompañados de alguna persona de confianza que fungía como su guardaespaldas.

El variopinto grupo se reunía en torno a una gran habitación de techo alto y abovedado. En el centro una larga mesa de forma redonda y hueca como un largo y delgado anillo pretendía dar la ilusión de que todos los miembros del consejo tenían la misma importancia. En el centro del anillo, tan colosal que debía poder albergar a por lo menos doscientos delegados, un enorme grabado con la forma de la insignia del _COCOMUN_ decoraba la estancia al tiempo que servía de soporte de los ingenios tecnológicos que el consejo utilizaba para presentar la información holográfica pertinente a cada reunión.

Alrededor y bordeando las paredes, varias compuertas reforzadas y drones armados servían como sistema de seguridad adicional para tan importante grupo de personas ahí reunidas.

Tan pronto concluyeron las formalidades iniciales y el acta de miembros presentes fue levantada y leída, para desinterés de la gran mayoría de los asistentes, la sesión pasó a ser dirigida por el anfitrión y delegado de los sistemas Joltan, un hombrecillo escuálido de facciones hundidas pero cuya voz y porte daban la impresión de que su basta fortuna compensaban con creces la falta de presencia física.

―Como muchos de ustedes ya saben, el principal asunto que nos hizo convocar esta reunión es el aumento abrumador de los ataques a las rutas comerciales en los sectores cerca del centro de la galaxia. La actividad de los piratas se ha redoblado y triplicado en el último periodo y los delegados de muchos de dichos sistemas han expresado su deseo de que el consejo tome cartas en el asunto.

»La propuesta es pues, aumentar sustancialmente el presupuesto destinado a la defensa de las rutas comerciales con la generosa aportación, claro, de todos los miembros del consejo.

Un pequeño revuelo se armó en el interior de la sala. Los delegados no parecían contentos con la propuesta y aunque muchos se guardaban su molestia o solo la expresaban a sus guardaespaldas o con sus vecinos de butaca, otros se levantaban, tomando la palabra. Cuando alguno lo hacía, la oscuridad parcial que cubría el recinto, se veía interrumpida por una luz que surgía del techo derramándose sobre él o ella, alumbrándole para que pudiera ser visto y oído por todos al tiempo que una voz resonaba en las alturas presentando escuetamente al participante en cuestión.

―Toma la palabra el delegado del Sistema Nayurn ―dijo la voz incorpórea en el altavoz.

―¡Ridículo! ―exclamó farfullando un hombre de sobresaliente gordura y anchas facciones que acababa de ponerse de pie―Piratas ha habido siempre y siempre los habrá. Que cada quien mitigue las molestias de su sistema, el Consejo invierte ya suficiente protegiendo las rutas que conectan un mundo con otro.

―Toma la palabra la delegada de los Sistemas Taram y Zeidos.

―La seguridad de los sistemas Borde Exterior, no solo de sus rutas comerciales, es responsabilidad del Consejo. ―una mujer de aspecto muy anciano y escaza estatura respondió en el acto, después de ser anunciada, hablando casi a gritos ―Así se pactó desde la primera reunión del consejo, ¡yo estuve ahí!

―Toma la palabra el delegado del Sistema Floviun.

―Los tiempos han cambiado ―dijo el aludido, un ser de rostro similar a un pájaro, de enorme pico y rostro lleno de plumas, el escandalo crecía alrededor y estaba por salirse de las manos del anfitrión ―El caos y la ruina asechaba a los mundos del Borde en ese entonces, las cosas son distintas ahora.

―Toma la palabra el delegado del Sistema Imnus Nueve y su intérprete.

Un sujeto alto, calvo y de piel arrugada, se levantó sosteniendo con su mano un monóculo sobre su cara.

―Tchul'ka, sac aban toch'malik taiamu, pirimeira oru'dene, nei torome'eh al tchu meke mai mai _._

El discurso inteligible no hizo más que enfadar más al resto de la concurrencia que comenzaba a exaltarse cuando el dron que acompañaba al delegado tuvo que entrar en acción:

―El delegado dice que cierto es que los tiempos cambian. Hace años no existían rufianes armados en el centro de la galaxia, conquistadores inexpugnables con ansias de dominio a quienes aún los piratas y contrabandistas temen, echándolos hacia el Borde Exterior donde se apoderan de nuestras posesiones. El delegado culpa a la _Primera Orden._

La gritería crecía, ahora, en parte conteniendo además de enfado, desesperación y miedo. Cuando el siguiente delegado se levantó, estaba chillando a voz en cuello aun antes de que lo presentaran:

―¡Cállate, insensato! Tienen ojos donde quiera, ¡oídos en todas partes! ¡Dicen que han creado un arma del tamaño de un planeta que puede destruir un sistema entero!

El consejo se había tornado en una casa de locos y la posibilidad del anfitrión de recuperar el control sobre la situación se había extinguido tiempo atrás, cuando de pronto, un sonoro chirrido emanó de las bocinas del salón, ensordeciendo a algunos, aturdiendo a otros al grado de causar incluso desmayos entre algunos delegados, quienes tuvieron que tapar sus oídos y cerrar la boca de inmediato.

Cuando el largo y aberrante pitido cesó, causado talvez por un desperfecto, solo una figura se hallaba en pie. La luz la alumbró y, serenamente, fue presentada por el sistema de audio como si nada hubiera pasado.

―Toma la palabra la delegada de los Sistemas Aminus, Telcor I y II, el Cinturón Zarutin, Roedens y Menroid.

Envuelta en velos blancos y translucidos, una figura femenina miró desde dentro de la luz a sus colegas sumidos en la oscuridad. Con los ojos de todos sobre ella, comenzó a hablar.

―Dejaremos entonces que tomen lo que quieran… que se lleven lo que es nuestro, que tomen lo que les plazca. Dejaremos que se levanten por encima de lo que hemos construido y lo derriben, dejaremos que se conviertan en nuestros amos y devoren lo que nos pertenece… ¿es así?

Un sepulcral silencio reinó en torno del salón mientras habló la delegada. Nadie parecía encontrar el valor para interrumpirla, algo en ella era demasiado imponente y aterrador, además, a su espalda, brillaban intensamente en las tinieblas, lo que parecían los ojos de un avanzado dron de combate que parecía venir en rol de su escolta

―No hablo de los piratas. ―continuo ella, cuyo voz tranquila pero autoritaria resonaba con potencia en las paredes ― Esas miserables plagas no distinguen entre el dinero que roban y un salario como mercenarios. De hecho, paguémosles. Abramos nuestras arcas y saquemos de nuestro dinero, hagámoslos nuestros empleados, démosles cierta libertad para tomar un poco aquí y allá, para que así peleen por nosotros contra el verdadero enemigo.

Los ojos de la mujer se entornaron bajo los velos que le cubrían el rostro hermoso y pálido. Al otro lado de la estancia, el guardaespaldas de uno de los delegados apuraba nerviosamente a su empleador para que abandonaran la estancia de inmediato.

―La Primera Orden… ―pronunció continuando su discurso, imprimiendo tanto desprecio en sus palabras como si pretendiera matarlos solo con ellas ― Es momento que el centro de la galaxia se libere de su opresión. No tendremos paz hasta que no sean totalmente destruidos.

La delegada tomó asiento y, aprovechando el largo silencio que aun perseveraba después de su participación, el anfitrión se puso de pie, un tanto descompuesto, para que la propuesta se considerara:

―Los que estén a favor de la propuesta de la delegada de… Menroid y otros varios sistemas, de negociar con los piratas, dándoles permiso de cometer sus fechorías y emplearlos como mercenarios para luchar contra… ―tragó saliva perceptiblemente ―la Primera Orden… levanten sus manos.

Ni una docena de manos se alzaron en el aire. De hecho, algunos de los presentes, en lugar de manos, los gritos de algunos resonaron en la sala con desafío.

―¡Absurdo!

―¡Es una locura!

―¿Acaso perdió el juicio?

El tremendo retumbar de una puerta metálica forzó al consejo a guardar silencio nuevamente. Los rostros de varios delegados se giraron con miedo hacia donde provenía el sonido. Los más cercanos saltaron del susto profiriendo gritos ahogados.

―¡La puerta ha colapsado! ―gritó uno ― ¡Ha aplastado a un delegado y a su escolta!

La atmosfera se había vuelto de lo más tensa y no era para menos. Aquella entrada incluida la puerta y parte del suelo ahora estaban salpicados de los restos del desafortunado delegado y su acompañante. Sus atemorizados colegas no podían saberlo, pero el _desperfecto_ que los asesinó sucedió justo en el momento en que ambos salían del recinto, luego que el guardaespaldas del delegado, un hombre particularmente _sensible_ instara a su protegido a salir del recinto después de percibir _una intensa perturbación en la Fuerza._

Un crujido más y de pronto, todas las luces se apagaron, sumiendo a todo el consejo en tinieblas. Solo las relucientes luces de las fotoceldas oculares de los drones armados que custodiaban el lugar brillaban en la oscuridad. Algunos de los presentes temblaban de horror y otros estaban al borde de un colapso nervioso cuando, sin nadie que la presentara ni una luz que la señalase, la delegada de Menroid tomó la palabra de nuevo.

―No creo que estén entendiendo lo delicada de la situación que nos encontramos. Está ya no es una opción. Nuestro enemigo no es otro grupo de comerciantes ni alguien con quien se pueda negociar. Si se los permitimos, la Primera Orden vendrá y tomara de nosotros lo que quiera sin preguntar poniéndose a sí mismos al mando. ¿Es lo que desean? ¿Otro imperio al que servir?

Una nueva luz comenzó a brillar dentro de la estancia, pero esta parecía emanar del interior de la delegada, detrás de los velos que cubrían su atractivo cuerpo.

―Si ha de haber otro imperio ―levantó su mano hacia el centro y al cerrar su puño, la gigantesca insignia metálica del COCOMUN que había al centro se retorció hasta quedar irreconocible ―que esta vez sea uno en el que nosotros gobernemos.

Ninguna voz se alzó esa vez. El anfitrión se había quedado pálido y los ojos de los delegados estaban abiertos como platos contemplando la escena inverosímil. Entonces, una voz profunda y maquinal se escuchó. Parecía salir de los altavoces del techo, pero cuando el dron guardaespaldas de la delegada dio un paso al frente, hizo obvio que era el quien hablaba:

―Los que estén a favor de generar una alianza con los piratas, declarar la guerra a las fuerzas invasoras de la Primera Orden y nombrar a la delegada del sistema Menroid como consejera líder y darle autoridad total para disponer de todos recursos del consejo a como vea conveniente, levanten sus manos.

Temblorosas y empujadas por un miedo sobrecogedor, menos de cien manos se alzaron en el aire. Aun cuando fuesen mayoría, una decisión así habría requerido del voto de todos los miembros.

Entonces sucedió. La oscuridad del recinto se vio interrumpida por varios cientos de deslumbrantes destellos rojos. Los drones de seguridad habían comenzado a abrir fuego en la oscuridad. Gritos y maldiciones se escucharon y el sonido de cadáveres cayendo al suelo una y otra y otra vez.

Cuando las luces se encendieron, solo aquellos delegados que habían levantado sus manos seguían con vida. Todos los demás, sus escoltas incluidas, habían sido asesinados a sangre fría. Aun el dron intérprete del delegado de Imnus Nueve le había apretado el cuello a su amo hasta matarlo.

―La propuesta se acepta por unanimidad ―pronunció entonces el androide acompañante de la delegada, inclinando la cabeza y extendiendo su mano hacia ella en un gesto de admiración y respeto extrañamente _humano_ ―la delegada Ephreet Layratt es nombrada Consejera Líder del Colectivo Comercial de Mundos.

Los ojos de ella entonces centellaron con un abrazador fuego y, aunque sólo uno de los presentes pudo sentirlo entonces, el poder y la presencia de la Señora Oscura habían crecido grandemente. Su triunfo era irremediable, como la atracción siniestra de un agujero negro supermasivo que devora todo lo que está a su alcance.

Pronto, toda la luz de la galaxia se extinguiría cuando estuviera a su alcance, pues una vez dentro de su influencia nada podría jamás escapar de su horizonte de sucesos.


End file.
